


"the sun will shine again"

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Porn, SO, Smut, Tumblr, Werewolves, i never know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 64,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: This is all of my fics from my Tumblr @sarcxstic-stilinski because I wanted to uhh print them. They were placed in randomly. Uhhh coolio. k bye. read it.* means smut





	1. Theo&Liam - SHARING*

I ran my hand through my hair tiredly. I could feel the need for sleep slowly catching up with me. I decided that - since I had nothing to do - would study for the big test coming up Monday. It was only Saturday, but I knew I would never do it any other day, my procrastination would catch up.

I let out of yawn and stretch my arms over my head, feeling more tired than ever. I grabbed my bag and stood up. If I stayed any longer, I would end up falling asleep.

I grabbed my books and place them back on the shelf before I left the library, waving goodbye to the woman sitting at the counter.

Then, I began the long walk home. Of course, I could have a car. I have a driver’s license, but I didn’t have the money for one, and my parents needed theirs for their long hours at work. So, I was stuck with walking. I couldn’t lie, normally I didn’t care too much, but tonight, it was quiet. The street lights were the only thing that made noise besides my footsteps, and they seem to echo loudly in the night.

I trudged forward, however, clutching my bag strap tightly. I was about halfway there when a truck drove by only to stop abruptly, the tires screeching loudly.

I held my breath as the car reversed only to pull up beside me. I stopped in fear wondering who it could possibly be, when the truck window rolled down and a familiar voice greeted me.

“What the hell are you doing, princess? You’re going to freeze to death! Get in here!”

I turned happily to see Theo looking at me worried. I have been so caught up and the sounds that I had barely noticed the cold, but my short sleeve shirt and jeans did not provide me much heat, leaving me shaking slightly.

“What are you doing out here,” I questioned, rubbing my hands together.

“I suppose I should be asking you the same,” Theo smirked, looking over at me.

“ I was studying for test, and - shit!” I cut myself off, pulling out my phone from my bag. “I forgot to text Liam!”

Theo growled lowly and rolled his eyes. “Why do you need to talk to him?”

“Because, he’s my friend, and I told him I would tell him when I was on my way home,” I mumbled, typing a quick text to him stating that Theo is driving me home. “Why? I thought you two were buddy-buddy now,” I stated.

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of hard to be his friend when he’s always up on top of you,” Theo stated annoyed.

“Why do you care, and what do you mean? Liam is barely with me.”

“Barely with you, my ass,” he spoke cutting off the engine as we got to my house. “He is always with you, holding you in some way to make you smell like him. It’s annoying.”

I sighed and unlocked the front door, taking note that my parents weren’t going to be here tonight or tomorrow.

“So what if I smell like him,” I questioned, kicking off my shoes. “Why do you care?”

“Because,” Theo spoke before stopping. He looked at me quietly for a second, tracing his eyes over my face, before he did something unexpected. He quickly dipped down to kiss me softly, holding me by my waist. He pulled back just as quick with his eyes closed. “Because I like you, okay? This is probably the only time you’ll see me like this, but I’ve liked you since the moment I met you, y/n. You are everything to me, and I hate that Liam feels the same way about you.”

My eyes widened. They both like me? Of course, I couldn’t deny my attraction for the two, but I never thought they would like me back. I took a deep breath before I looked up at him and whispered, “is it bad that I like you both, too?”

Theo’s eyes widened before he fell back into his usual smirk. “Only if you like me more.”

I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a long passionate kiss, our lips molding perfectly.

Theo ran his hands down my back slowly before he pulled up my shirt, tearing it off literally, the scraps of fabric falling to the ground.

I growled playfully and bit his bottom lip. “That was a good shirt,"I whined into the kiss.

Theo chuckled and pulled back. "I’ll buy you ten good shirts.”

I nodded and grabbed onto his shoulders as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pulled on his hair as we began to kiss again, my lips running down his neck, a firey feeling burning through me.

Theo walked quickly up the stairs and to my room, throwing open the door and pushing us in. He dropped me onto the bed before crawling on top. His hands desperately searched for anything to grab, my hips, stomach, and butt.

My hands carded through his hair, pulling on it as he ran his lips down my neck. He went lower and lower until he latched onto my clothed nipple, his tongue flicking out to swipe it before he pulled away, watching me squirm under him. His lips ran across my covered breasts before he reached behind me, undoing my bra and throwing it away.

He took a moment to stare at me, mumbling a ‘beautiful’ under his breath before he bent down and licked my fit quickly, enjoying the quiet moans falling from my lips.

He pulled back up to my lips to kiss me roughly while I pulled his shirt up and over his head, disconnecting us so I could get rid of it. My hands ran down his stomach slowly, enjoying the feeling. I bucked my hips up to him, seeing him moan lightly in pleasure, his cock restrained by his jeans.

He bent down to kiss my collarbone when I heard a gasp. I quickly turned to see Liam standing in the doorway of my room, his eyes fixated on us. Well, more so, my chest.

I flushed bright red and pulled a blanket over me. “Liam! What are you doing here?”

“I-I texted you that I was coming over to make sure you were alright and how much you got finished on your project!” He yelled, trying to look away. He was obviously embarrassed but also somewhat angry, his eyebrows creased.

Theo chuckled and stood up off the bed, crossing his arms. “Come on, Liam. It’s nothing you haven’t dreamed about. Well, except me of course.” He stated in an arrogant tone. Liam clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. “Besides, I’m sure y/n doesn’t mind? She’s expressed how she likes you too. She just likes both of us.” Theo shrugged.

I stared wide-eyed. “What are you suggesting, Theo,” I questioned.

“I say, you, me, and loverboy over here have a threesome.”

I took a slight intake of breath and Liam gulped before we both nodded.

“I mean as long as she’s okay with it,” Liam mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

The two of them looked at me in questioning to where I only responded with, “I don’t know, sure. Something new with you two doesn’t sound too bad.”

Theo smirked and Liam smiled warily. Theo strode over, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, my top half now uncovered.

“Now, babywolf,” Theo stated making Liam growl at him lowly, “I say, we make her scream.” Theo’s tongue ran down my shoulder, biting it teasingly.

Liam took a deep breath before nodding, striding forward to take my front while Theo took my back.

The two of them seemed to have a silent communication as they ran their hands down my body, running their lips over my neck and shoulder, their hands never touching each others.

Theo ran his hand down my back and tugged at my jeans silently to which Liam unbuttoned them and helped push them down my legs. Theo ran his hand over my ass before he picked me up, placing me back on the bed. He slid in front of me, laying down, before he pulled me over so I was straddling his face. Liam sat next to me, licking at my breasts.

Theo’s tongue poked out before he licked a stripe up my pussy, making me shudder slightly. His tongue began to work on my clit as his fingers pushed into a pussy and Liam worked my top half, a synchronized feeling if pleasure coursing through my body making the fire in my stomach build up, my want to scream building as well. I let out a few elongated moans when Liam but down on my nipple sending me over the edge. I came with a short scream, my body shaking from the pleasure everywhere.

Theo lapped up at me, mumbling words of approval when he pulled away slightly, pushing me softly so I laid on the bed.

“You gotta taste her,” Theo groaned. Liam looked at him before I me. He quickly pulled my legs to where I was facing him and pushed his face to my pussy, licking a stripe up.

“Fuck,” Liam muttered, licking his lips. “You taste good, baby.”

I moaned at his words, trying to catch my breath. Meanwhile, Theo and Liam seemed to be having a quiet conversation before they both nodded in agreement.

“Babygirl,” Theo muttered, laying me, “How does it sound if I take you from behind while Liam fucks your mouth?”

I groaned and nodded to him. Theo smirked and stood up with Liam, the two of them pulling down their pants to show thick cocks. I must have looked worried for a second because Liam walked forward and kissed my forehead.

“You’ll be fine,” he whispered before he pulled me up so I was on all fours.

Theo was behind me when he was positioned in front. Theo’s cock slid against my slick folds while Liam’s pressed against my lips. I whimpered lowly as Theo pushed in slowly. I took Liam in my mouth as Theo began to start a slow pace, speeding up quickly. Liam followed in suit and the two of them began a pattern that had me a moaning mess. Each one of Theo’s thrusts would send me to Liam while their hands grabbed onto me.

It was as if they were everywhere, filling me with their sweet scent and heat. I groaned into Liam’s cock as I could feel my release building up when Theo hit that special spot, sending me tumbling into an orgasm, my walls clenching around him. Theo groaned as he came as well, my clenching making him let go, painting my insides white.

Theo moaned and bent down, biting me roughly on my back to leave a mark before he pulled out, rolling to the side.

Liam watched him before he pulled out of my mouth and laid down, pulling me on top of him. I positioned myself over his length before sitting slowly, feeling himself slide in easily from the cum.

I slowly started to bounce up and down only to begin going fast, wanting that final release. I could already tell Liam wasn’t going to last much longer, so I rolled my hips into his, sending him over the edge so he spilled inside me.

I continued to ride him for a little bit longer, helping him ride out his orgasm and sending myself into mind, screaming as I came. Pornographic moans left my mouth softly as I got off of him and fell into Theo’s arms. He had been watching me the entire time.

Liam fell beside me, and I felt both of their arms wrap around me, Theo pulling a blanket over us.

“I’d say that went well,” Theo stated.

Liam nodded in agreement. “What does this mean for the three of us?”

“Share?” Theo questioned.

“Sure. We’ll share.”

 

 

EXTRA  
Scott: y/n why do you smell so weird? Like, a mix of Liam and Theo.

Liam and Theo: *smirking at each other*

Scott: *utterly confused*

Stiles: Oh my- Oh my god. I think I’m going to throw up.


	2. Nolan - PROJECTS

               “Nolan and Y/n,” My history teacher yelled. I looked up from my book to see her staring at me. “Go sit next to each other. You’re partners.” I sighed and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and walked over to his table. I sat down beside him and gave him a half-smile.

               “Hey,” I stated, waving slightly. He just stared at me for a little bit before whispering a ‘hi’ back.

               “The project will be to create a model of any of the famous landmarks we have talked about this semester. It should be painted and decorated accordingly. The better it looks, the more points you get. It’s due October 17th. Talk about it for the rest of the period.” She then began passing out packets of paper with the information for the project on it.

               I turned to Nolan with a better smile than before. “Okay, do you want to do it at your house or mine,” I questioned, already knowing what I wanted to do for it. It would probably be what we were going to make as it looked like Nolan had no idea what we had even donw this semester. It wasn’t surprising, considering he had been gone for most of school this semester, fighting werewolves or whatever. I could care less.

               “Uh, can we do it at my house? My parents won’t be home and I have a lot of food,” he mumbled, obviously not used to the interaction. I nodded and quickly pulled out my phone to text my mom.

               “Can you drive me by chance? My car’s in the shop and I had my mom drive me here this morning,” I questioned, reading the text my mom had sent me as an okay. I looked up from my phone to see Nolan nodding. I sighed and slumped in my seat. He was going to be hard to work with.

               ~~

               School had ended and I met with Nolan by the entrance of the school. He was slouched and he looked as if he would pass out any second. I bit my lip for a second before walking over to him, greeting him with a bubbly ‘hi.’

               His head shot up, as if he had fallen asleep against the wall, and he waved at me. “Uh, my car’s over there.”

               I nodded and we began the short walk to his car in silence. Then we stepped into the car in silence. Then the drive was silent. And when we arrived, it was silent. It seemed as if neither of us could figure out what to say to start a conversation, so we stayed quiet.

               We stepped out of the car, Nolan surprisingly opening my door as I rummaged through my bag for something, and we walked into the decently sized house. The house had a warm color scheme that made me feel at home. The floors were a dark wood, the walls a beige, and the furniture a dark brown. We stepped into the living room, and Nolan asked if I wanted to eat anything.

               I shrugged and he walked off to the kitchen. I sat down on the large couch and pulled out some supplies I had gotten from the art teacher. I laid the materials out on the glass coffee table before looking up as Nolan walked back in.

               He was holding two bags of chips and two glasses of water. He placed them on the table and sat beside.

               “Okay, so we’re going to make the Eiffel Tower. I have this print out of it, and I think we could do it. What do you think?” I asked, fiddling with my fingers as Nolan listened. He nodded slightly and smiled, surprising me. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

               So, we began to work when Nolan asked me something. “So, how was your day?”

               I looked over to him and my eyebrow rose. “It was pretty good. How was yours?”

               “Pretty good,” he nodded as if trying to convince himself. Then, it was silent again until he spoke. “I’m sorry,” he stopped working and laid back against the couch. “I’m really bad at this kid of thing and I’m probably freaking you out.” He placed his hands on his face and groaned. “I’m a terrible partner.”

               I laughed lightly and took away his hands from his face. “Actually, I think you’re a pretty good partner. Just because you don’t talk a lot doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy your company. In fact, we got a lot more done then I thought we would, so why don’t we take a break. We can watch a movie or something. It’s only five.”

               Nolan smiled a boyish smile and nodded. “That’s be cool.”

               So, we flicked on the TV, scrolling through the endless movies and talked. We talked about school, friends, family. I talked about how my best friend was ignoring me for some reason, how I had recently become friends with Malia, and how my dad was working late shifts at the police station because we were low on money. He told me about his fake friends, his hatred towards Scott in the beginning that turned into friendship, and how his parents never even seemed to be home enough to care about him. Conversation became easier and easier, and we found ourselves completely ignoring the movie that was playing in the background, preferring each other’s conversation over a Star Wars marathon.

                 It wasn’t until my phone began going off like crazy that we noticed how much time had passed. My dad began texting me like crazy. He had just come home form his shift at the station to see me still away. It was _three in the morning._

                “Oh my gosh,“ I laughed. Nolan looked at me confused. "We’ve been talking for hours literally.” I showed him my phone screen. He chuckled for a oment before going bright red. I stood up and stretched for a second before I began to pack up. “I guess I should head home, shouldn’t I?”

                   I sent a quick text to my dad with the address and to get me which he responded to almost immdiately.

                   Nolan nodded and stood up, helping me get my stuff together.

                “This was fun,” i said, smiling at Nolan. he nodded and smiled quickly.

                   We stared at each other for a few moments before my dad honked his horn outside.  _That was quick,_ I thought. I began to head towards the door when nolan stopped me, grabbing my wrist loosely. 

                “Wait!” I looked aat him confused and rose my eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. “I- I was wondering if, well, since this was pretty great, if you maybe want to go on a date with me. Like, this Saturday? But, I mean, it’s okay if you do’twant to. I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but,” I cut him off from his rambling by placing my hand on his mouth.

                “I’d love that,” I spoke to him.

                He nodded slowly and grinned wide. He smiled wide and led me towards the door.

                “So Saturday?” I questioned. Nolan nodded happily. I nodded to myself and smiled at Nolan again. I just couldn’t seem to stop. “I’ll see you then, I guess,” I stated before placing a quick kiss to his cheek and my phone number in his hand. I then ran out of the house and into my dad’s car where I knew I would be lectured, but I coudn’t are less. My mind was still on the boy I seemed to fall for already.


	3. Liam x Motherly!reader - MY LITTLE WOLF

To say you babied Liam would be a slight understatement. You were literally like his mother, constantly doing things to keep the boy happy and healthy. It was adorable to the others, to be honest. It was always cute to watch you scurrying around to make sure he has everything, or watch you two cuddling on the couch. Liam, however, was slowly getting tired of it.

It was a Thursday night; you had Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Liam, and Derek at your house. They were researching new things about a new supernatural creature in town. Stiles was talking to Lydia, Scott was reading, and Derek was leaning against the wall, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. You and Liam were laying on your couch; he was laying with his head on your stomach while your hands ran through his hair. You hummed a soft lullaby as his eyes started to close. Scott looked up and smiled at the sight of the two of you. Stiles and Lydia seemed to quiet slightly as Liam’s breathing evened out and he curled into you. Derek looked slightly impressed. You were just smiling.

“I still don’t see how you can do that,” Scott said while looking at the two of you.

You looked up at him with a soft expression. “He’s just a child at heart.”

**~~Few Days Later~~**

It seemed as if the small group of friends lived at your house. Apparently, you had the closest house to everyone, meaning they always hung around or researched there. You had gotten used to it, and would often cook dinner and make sure everyone was comfortable. You had two extra rooms, which were normally occupied overnight by someone.

Tonight, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table you had bought after they started to come over continuously.

You had joined the pack about a year ago when you moved to Beacon Hills as a junior. Your parents had been killed mysteriously, and you fled, not wanting to be put in a child’s home. Scott had immediately caught on that you were supernatural. The witch power you held made him slightly wary around you in the beginning.

Everyone was talking quietly about something while you watched from the kitchen. You had to learn how to cook certain meals quickly as they began to come over, but you soon learned and were able to cook quite a bit. You had just decided on chicken alfredo tonight, seeing as everyone liked it. You were singing along to the radio as you placed the dinner in the middle of the table. You were quick to grab plates and drinks from the kitchen and placed them beside each of the awaiting teens.

You had grown to know what everyone wanted. Derek always got a large portion of whatever you made with two cans of Coke. Stiles ate a decent amount with the water you made him drink so he wouldn’t be as hyped up later. Lydia ate salad with a water. Scott ate about as much as Derek with a Sprite. Lastly, Liam ate more than Stiles but less than the other two wolves with a water. It was life now. You, of course, just ate whatever was left.

Food was quickly devoured and thanks were said as everyone placed their dishes in the sink.

“What are you guys going to be doing? And, Liam, come here.”

"Lydia and I are going to be looking at what we have, Scott’s researching, Derek is just being Derek, enough said, and Liam came because he has nothing else to do,” Stiles replied while walking over to the living room and flicking on the TV.

You nodded and grabbed a paper towel and wiped the sauce from Liam’s face. “You’re so messy,” you laughed quietly. He blushed slightly before mumbling a ‘sorry.’ In reply, you booped his nose with a grin.

**~~Oh look, some more time passed~~**

You were running down the halls of Beacon Hills High School when you ran into Greenburg.

“Hey, Y/N, lookin’ good as ever, I see.”

You rolled your eyes and tried to push past him to get to class. He simply moved back to stand in front of you. “Greenburg, if you don’t move, I will hurt you. I need to get to class. I don’t have time for this.”

He simply grinned and watched you, amused. No wonder coach hates him.

“Hey, get out of her way, buddy!” Stiles yelled.

“What’re you going to do about it, Stilinski?”

Stiles grinned before pushing him into a locker and motioning for you to move. You quickly thanked him and hurried toward class while hearing 'c'mon man’ and 'I had her that time’.

You pushed open the door to the science lab and made your way to the back where Liam sat casually.

“Sorry I was late, Greenburg’s annoying.” Liam simply nodded and pulled out a notebook from his backpack. You tilted your head and watched him. “What’s wrong, kid?”

He groaned before turning to you. “Can you stop treating me like a child?”

A hurt expression crossed your face. “But, you’re my little wolf.”

A switch seemed to flick as a dark blush covered his cheeks at the name. “I- I guess it’s okay.”

“What happened?”

“Someone made fun of me for it,” he whispered quietly.

A frown crossed your face at the thought. “Don’t worry your pretty little mind about them, they’re just jealous. Now, get to work,” you said and booped his nose, knowing how much he loved it.

A goofy grin grew across his face as he nodded and looked back at his work. He was a loveable idiot, and a child at heart.


	4. Thiam

Ever since Theo met Liam, he couldn’t deny that small part of him that wanted to know him. He wanted to learn about him: what he liked, what he didn’t, what was his best class, and what did he like on his pizza. There was always a soft spot in him that ever wanted to hurt him.

He watched from afar, knowing he couldn’t act on his instincts. But then, then there were moments when he almost couldn’t contain himself. Like when he watched Liam and Hayden asleep on the couch, or any time they kissed. he hated it. He hated that he couldn’t do anything.

Then he came back from hell and decided that he needed to change. Change for himself, and change for Liam.

Slowly, their relationship grew. First, there were harsh comments Theo would never return, but simply try to ignore. Then, it was friendly banter, a simple bump on the shoulder and quick laugh. And somehow it ended up here: short kisses and lingering gazes, smiling at each other from across the hallway, hands brushing against each other while walking side-by-side.

And even though the pack began to catch on, neither seemed to care enough to stop. They became more and more obvious with their movements. Theo would kiss Liam on his forehead on the way out of school. Liam would run his hand over Theo’s back when he passed him, sending a quick smile and wink whenever Theo would turn to look at him. The pack would find them, someone’s head in the other’s lap, hands running through the other’s hair. It was obvious, and no one ever cared.

So, the two cared less about what others thought and began to be more obvious. PDA was their specialty. Long, harsh kisses placed onto the other’s lips by their lockers, hickeys lining their necks, the smell of arousal always seemed to be situated around them. (Let’s not forget that Theo’s definitely a kinky lil’ nugget who loves being called daddy and is such a dominant.)

But there was still the loving gazes, soft touches, and sweet kisses. There were long dates they arranged anytime they had the chance, new places every time, stupid Instagram pictures Liam always wanted to take and Theo pretended to hate, and there was the cuddling that always took place. Theo would wrap his arms around Liam, both of them facing each other. Liam’s hands would be placed on Theo’s chest, and their foreheads would be pressed together happily, just the two of them enjoying the feeling of their partner’s happiness. It was everything to them, and neither would trade it for the world.


	5. Stiles - JEALOUS

I grabbed my notebook and slammed my locker shut before rushing down the halls. I only had about thirty seconds to get to class because of Lydia. She was trying to get me to go to some party this Friday. I really did not want to go. Human interaction is just so… overrated. I’d rather be home with my music and books. Maybe some social media. Why would I want to leave that?

Anyways, I tried to push myself as fast as I could go, but some stupid people decide that it’s a smart idea to stand in the middle of the hallways. Why? I will never know. I groaned as I collided with someone, mumbling a ‘sorry’ before running down an open path. I yelled out many sorry and excuse me’s before I ran through the door, trying to steady myself as I almost ran into someone’s desk. My feet slipping ever so slightly as I tried to regain balance.

I looked up at the class before rushing to sit in my seat before the teacher came in. Short pants left myself as I tried to catch my breath.

“You okay there,” Isaac smirked at you. “You seem a little out of breath.”

I glared at him lightly before making sure I had everything. “That’s not going to get you anywhere, Isaac.”

He faked a gasp and placed his hand on his chest before grinning at you. Your friendship was a hilarious one, to say the least. Jokes were always exchanged and you would mess around with each other. You had known each other for the longest time. You had even been the only one to know about his dad for the longest time. You were there for everything, as he was with you. It was an inseparable friendship.

I looked towards the front as the teacher walks in with a stack of papers. Groans rang out through the room as the teacher smile brightly. It’s like they want kids to hate them. Of course, you hadn’t studied, who just randomly studies?

Isaac raises his eyebrows and grins. “You didn’t study, did you?”

You gave a weary smile and he laughed loudly in response. The teacher looked over while glaring.

“Do you have something to share with the class, Mr. Lahey and Ms. L/N?”

I shook my head quietly while Isaac smirked and leaned back in his seat. I looked down quietly as she nodded and continued to pass out tests. I rolled my eyes lightlyI rolled my eyes lightly before looking over at Isaac and shaking my head.

“You’re such an idiot, I swear,” I whisper, knowing he can hear me.

He laughed lightly and picked up the sheet of paper she had placed in front of him. I glanced at my own test and my eyes widened. This seemed relatively easy. My eyes scanned over the room and landed on Stiles, a few rows away from us. He had his pencil clenched in his hand as he glared at Isaac. I rose an eyebrow as his attention diverted to me. He glanced at me before looking at his page with a glare. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side before moving to actually start on the test.

I read over the question before looking at the answers. Multiple choice, sweet. I smiled before bubbling in the B and moving to the next.

B.

B.

B.

B.

I looked back at the questions with a frown. They can’t all be B’s, can they?

B.

B.

B.

B.

B.

I ran over the questions with confusion. This isn’t possible. There has to be another. Oh my gosh. They’re all B’s. No, there has to be like an A or something. What the frick.

I groaned and slammed my head onto the desk and pushed my test forward. I hate school.

~~

The bell rang signaling the end of the grueling period. I ran my hand down my face as I thought of the test. The answers were all B. All 50 of them. I looked over at Isaac and he looked at me with the same expression.

“Were they also-”

“There were so many.”

We both nodded before standing up and walking out. Well, he walked out, I walked to Stiles.

“Hey, Stiles,” I said enthusiastically.

He glared at you and turned away. I opened my mouth, hurt. What did I do?

“Stiles?” I asked while putting my hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Before I could question again, Stiles grabbed the hand place on his shoulder and pulled me out the door. I let out a surprised yelp before following him. He pulled us down the hallway, pushing past students with a frown. The harsh glares were enough to silence their protests. He pulled me into a dark empty classroom.

He pushed me up against a wall with a frown.

“Do you like him?”

I looked up at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“Do you like him? Isaac.”

I laughed lightly at the thought. “oh god, no. We’re just friends, Stiles.”

He moved closer to me to where I could feel his breath on my face. My eyes shut as I tilted up to him. Our lips brushed against each other ever so slightly. His hands wrapped around my waist and his lips collided against mine. He moved ferociously against mine as he pushed me against the wall, a small groan leaving his lips.

My breathing sped up as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer before letting go and pulling away.

“That was hot,” I whisper lightly. “You should get jealous more often.”

He rolled his eyes before looking at me. “I love you. I don’t want to lose you, especially to Isaac. Please tell me you don’t like him.”

I smiled lightly and pecked his lips. “You know I love you, too. I would never. Isaac is only my friend. We grew up with each other. I’m sorry you felt like that.”

He smiled again with the dorky grin of his before hugging me tightly.

“I love you,” I whispered as I snuggled into his chest.

“I love you,” he responded before we heard someone clearing their throat.

“Adorable and all, but not in my classroom.”


	6. Liam - Periods

You were rushing through the hallway, trying to keep away from my boyfriend. He was too busy to notice, but I needed to make sure he stayed away. I was, of course, on my period, and with his wolf senses, he could smell it.

My feet sped up as I tried to get to class on time. I had to take the long way around as to not face him. I opened my locker and stuffed in the stuff I didn’t need before sprinting towards the classroom. I sat right as the bell rang. I sighed and leaned back with a sigh of relief. I sat up with a groan and placed my head on my hand. The teacher- I never bothered to learn his name- passed out tests with a smirk on her face. Today was going great already, note the sarcasm.

~~~

Today was going terribly so far. I’ve had one test, a pop quiz, and a ton of homework, along with having to run all of P.E. I hadn’t even eaten lunch yet and I already wanted to slam my head into my locker. During science, we were given extra homework because the entire period, Greenburg argued with the teacher that rice was a meat. I swear, that kid is an idiot.

I was leaning against my locker when Stiles approached me confused.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Yes, Stiles,” I sighed out and opened my eyes.

“Why are you ignoring Liam. I mean, I wish I could sometimes, but the kid seems hurt. Did he do something, or?”

“No, I just can’t be around him or any werewolf right now.”

Stiles looked even more confused as he questioned you. “Should I question why?”

“No, you need to go to class.”

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that? I’m older than you.”

“I have a free period, idiot, and then I have lunch.”

Stiles nodded before saluting and walking off. You laughed lightly before groaning as a cramp hit you. Your arms wrapped around your stomach before you shut your locker and walked to the library. You pushed open the door and walked to the complete back of the room. You pulled out your History book and placed it on your lap. You cracked it open to a random page before pulling out your phone. No, you weren’t going to actually study. Pfft, who does that anymore? (ha… ha…. Ha…. I really need to study, but I’m doing this instead.)

You were in the middle of a really good imagine when you felt someone sit next to you. Your head shot up and you looked over to see Liam sitting beside you. Your eyes widened and you moved to stand up, but he tugged your arm and pulled you back down.

“Did I do something?” He questioned looking hurt.

“Of course not,” you said before trying to stand again.

“Then why do you keep trying to run away,” he said before sniffing the air lightly. A confused expression took over her face. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” you said, wincing.

“Then what’s that- oh.”

You sighed and stood up. He was quick to jump up and wrap you in his arms from behind. He bent down slightly and rest his head on your shoulder.

“After school, we’ll go to your house and watch movies,” he said while lightly rubbing your stomach. “You can tell me about this.”

You nodded before the two of you separated. You smiled at him before rushing off as the bell rang.

~~~

You pushed open the door to your house, giggling loudly.

“Okay, go pick a movie while I get the stuff out,” Liam said as he swung the grocery bag lightly.

“You look like a mom,” you laughed while watching his hand swing lightly, the other clasped in yours.

“Go,” he laughed lightly.

You nodded and rushed off into the living room. You rummaged through the large amount of movies before pulling out Mean Girls. The movie never failed to make him laugh. He walked in with a large bowl of popcorn and a few bars of chocolate.

“What’d ya pick?”

You held the movie up proudly. He smiled before nodding and setting down the food. You inserted the disk before laying down on the couch beside the boy. He pulled your back into his chest with his hand rubbing over your stomach lightly. He hummed lightly and pushed his other hand through your hair. A small smile ran over your face. Your eyes started to close as the movie began. His breathing lulling you into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Theo - Hate You Too

I groaned and rolled over at the sound of my phone ringing loudly, I blindly searched for the device as it grew louder and louder. When I finally grabbed it, I looked at the screen to see an unknown number flashing brightly, the time 2:47 am displayed above it.

I declined the number and placed it back down only for it to begin ringing again. I let out another groan and accepted it this time, placing it to my ear.

“Hello,” I answered, annoyed.

“Hey, baby,” a voice I almost immediately recognized spoke up, Theo. Now, Theo wasn’t exactly my friend, per say. More so, he was a person I put up with for the pack. He was annoying, but I didn’t hate him. Hell, I liked him for a good period of time. Like, liked. Of course, then he went all psycho and stuff.

“Theo? How the hell did you get my number,” I questioned sleepily into the phone, sitting up in my bed and turning on the bedside light. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. “And why are you calling me at two in the morning?”

He chuckled through the phone. It sounded like he was running for a second before he paused. “C’mon don’t you want to talk to me?” I sighed lowly and laid back down, pulling my cover half-hazardly back onto myself.

“Theo, if all you’re going to do is annoy me, then shut up. Don’t call this number again.” I drawled out. I clicked the phone off and placed it back down, settling back into the covers, when there was a tap on my window. “Theo, I swear to god, if that’s you, I’m going to punch you in the face.” The tap on my window sounded again.

I sat up and stepped out of bed, I walked over to the window and opened it to face Theo, his face set in a smirk. I snarled and looked at him, motioning for him to talk. He looked at me before climbing in, landing with a thump.

“Do you trust me?” he questioned.

I stared at him in confusion. “No, not really,” I stated, crossing my arms. “Why?”

He rolled his eyes, “Listen, I just need you to trust me for tonight.”

“Why?” I asked again, egging him on.

“I need to stay here tonight. Something’s going to happen and I just need to make sure you stay safe,” he said, leaving me speechless.

“Why- why me? If something’s going to happen, shouldn’t you be protecting Scott or Stiles or- I don’t know- someone important?“

He stared at me like I was stupid before talking, “You’re the most important one out of everyone, and if Scott or Stiles get hurt, I’m not going to be as concerned.”

“Okay, but wh-“

“Will you just stop asking questions?” he said, placing his hands on my shoulders. “Just calm down and trust me.”

I stared at him for a second before sighing and rolling my eyes. “Fine.” I stepped back and walked towards my closet, pulling out an extra blanket and pillow set out. I laid it out on the ground and looked at him. “If you’re staying, you can have the bed.”

He stared at me again for a second before shaking his head. “I’m not letting you sleep on the floor,” He sat down on the bed. “We can share,” he smirked, winking suggestively.

I let out a chuckle and sat down on the bed, “You can sleep with me, but if you make one move, just know I have Scott on speed-dial.”

He laughed genuinely and laid down, rolling over to pull me into his arms, “Wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want.”

I snuggled into his chest, pulling the blanket over us. “This doesn’t mean anything, I still hate you.”

He chuckled, “Hate you, too.”


	8. Stiles - FIGHTING*

I slammed my locker shut in annoyance, turning to see Stiles walk over with Scott.

“Hey, y/n, the pack is going out to see the new movie. Do you want to come?” Scott spoke, smiling brightly.

I smiled back and shook my head. “Can’t. I have work to do because someone has been slacking off on our project,” I stated, rolling my eyes as I looked over to Stiles.

“Oh, please, I’m sorry I don’t have time for a stupid English assignment because I’ve actually been helping keeping people alive.” Stiles retorted in a snarky attitude.

I sighed and groaned. “Yeah, whatever, Stilinski. You believe what you want in that stupid head of yours.”

Stiles was about to retaliate when Scott stood between us. “Y’know what? It’s fine. You go do your project and Stiles you go and help her.”

“But-“ Stiles started.

“Dude,” Scott cut him off, turning to face him. “That project is a major grade and if you fail English, you fail that class.”

Stiles groaned in annoyance and muttered out a “whatever.”

“And,” Scott drawled out the word, “while you’re working together, you’re going to get over whatever hatred you have towards each other. I’m tired of you two fighting ever time I turn my back. I don’t need my beta and my best friend hating each other.”

I huffed and nodded. “Fine, be at my place at seven. You know where I live.” I stated and walked off, out of the school. School had ended five minutes ago, and I guess I had to go prepare the house. I stepped into my crappy car and screamed out of frustration, hitting the wheel. Tonight was going to suck.

××

Stiles arrived right at seven, knocking on my door loudly. I jumped off the couch and walked over, opening it up. Stiles held his book bag in one hand and the other was stuffed in his jeans pocket. I moved over so he could come in, watching him sit down on the couch and look at the project carefully.

“It looks done to me,” he stated, looking confused.

“Finished it a week ago, just didn’t want to go.”

Stiles nodded and pursed his lips before settling into the couch, watching the reruns of Family Guy I was watching beforehand. I sat beside him and we just watched for a few minutes in silence. I looked over and groaned silently. Why did he have to be so fucking hot? It was hard enough hating him, but throw in the fact that I would literally let him do anything to him… It’s hard! I mean, look at that jaw line and how he always licks his lips randomly. I swear, the things he could do with that tongue.

I could feel myself getting wet, making my eyes widen. I gasped audibly when Stiles reached over and placed a hand on my thigh, rubbing the inside of it slowly. Stiles smirked and looked at me from the corner of his eye. He turned to face me, getting close to where his lips were about to touch mine.

“Y’know,” his raspy voice whispered, “I don’t really hate you. In fact, I’ve had more than enough fantasies about you and what you could do, and I know you feel the same. I’ve heard you talking to Lydia about me. But then you go and talk to the other boys like that, making me want to just scream.” He pushed forward so his nose skimmed my cheek. I purred unintentionally, making my eyes widen. I didn’t know I could do that.

Stiles chuckled and placed his free hand on my waist. “So what do you say, princess? Want to let me ravish your body, maybe fuck you so hard the whole neighborhood can hear you.” I gulped loudly and nodded. “I need words, princess.”

“Yes,” I squeaked out, my eyes flashing yellow, “please, Stiles, please.”

After hearing the confirmation, he lunged forward, lips placed against mine harshly. He pulled me forward, making me straddle him, lips molding with mine. His tongue slipped out, rubbing against mine softly, making me moan. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it against mine slowly.

He groaned against me and pulled away, pushing his lips against my neck He trailed down and ran his hands over the hem of my shirt. He pulled away from me and looked to me for approval. I nodded quickly and he pulled the tank top over my head, unclasping my bra as well. He pulled it off and dived down, pulling a nipple into his mouth. He sucked slowly, running his hand over my other.

I let out a loud moan and arched my back, pushing myself closer to him. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head before attaching my lips to his. I ran my lips down his neck as he did the same to me, bucking his hips up into mine.

He paused for a second before he pulled me away, picking me up and laying me on the couch. He laid over me, his face near my ear. “Let me do the work, baby,” he whispered, holding my sides. “Just relax.” He softly but down on my earlobe before he moved down, running his tongue down my body. He made it to the hem of my shorts and quickly pulled them down, watching me through his lashes.

I moaned and pushed a hand through his hair. I muttered curses and wrapped my legs around his back.

Stiles smirked against my skin and pulled my panties down with his teeth. I let out a low growl as he breath fanned over my heat, my eyes flashing again. “Patience, baby.”

I groaned in anticipation. Stiles’ tongue ran near my thigh, , his teeth grazing against me. I let out a low moan as his nose skimmed my heat, running over my folds. He stuck his tongue out, licking me slowly, making me shiver. Stiles pushed forward and buried his tongue in me, moving it as if his life depended on it. I let out a scream of pleasure and clutched his hair tighter, growling lowly.

I could feel myself reaching my high point, going faster and faster. “Stiles! I’m about to –“ I yelled only for him to pull away quickly making me whine lowly. “What the-“ I tired to curse him only for him to kiss me harshly, his tongue pushing into my mouth.

He pulled away and smirked lowly, “trust me, babe.”

I watched him confused and annoyed as he pushed down his pants and underwear, leaving him as bare as me. He bit his lip as he aligned himself with my entrance before bending down and kissing the side of my neck as he pushed in quickly.

I moaned loudly and pushed my head back into the couch, eyes closed as he filled me completely.

His hand reached forward and grabbed my chin, pulling me up to him. “Keep your eyes open, princess. I want you to watch me.”

My eyes flew open as I let out another loud moan. Stiles was above me, panting heavily as he trusted harder each time. Sweat dripped down his face, and he looked concentrated beyond belief. He watched me though, eyes set on my twisted face as I moaned again and again. My hands grabbed at his back, trying to find anything to grip.

Stiles grunted lowly and slammed into me, hitting something that made me come loudly, screaming as my vision went white with pleasure. However, Stiles continued to thrust, his hips snapping into me quicker and quicker. I let out a pornographic moan from how sensitive I was, but Stiles didn’t care, trying to get to his release, and as he continued, I could feel myself getting ready to come a second time already.

I panted lowly before I came again, pushing myself up onto Stiles, gripping him tightly. “F-Fuck!” I yelled.

I could feel that Stiles was close to reaching his release, panting and moaning as he slammed into me again and again. He groaned lowly before bending down and pulling me into a harsh kiss as he came inside me. I was a shaking mess as I came one last time along with him, the overstimulation making me uncomfortable.

Stiles pulled away and pulled out slowly, enjoying the feeling. He stood up slowly and pulled me up as well, picking me up as my legs were too shaky for me to walk.

He walked us to my room and laid me on the bed before he walked out and then back in, holding a wet cloth. He walked up and slowly cleaned me and then himself. Then, he dropped beside me, pulling a blanket over us too.

“So, no more fighting?” I spoke, holding Stiles as he held me.

“No more fighting.”


	9. Derek - MY SISTER

The sound of me dropping my phone echoed through the quiet household, Derek immediately lifted his head in confusion and stood up when he saw me on the verge of tears.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned, pulling me into his arms. I shook my head at his question, burying my face in his jacket.

“It’s nothing,” I mumbled into the material.

He sighed in annoyance, “It’s not nothing if it’s making you cry. What do I need to do?” He questioned. His voice was strained as he tried to figure out what could send me into this mood.

I shook my head again, making him groan. I knew I wasn’t going to tell him anytime soon. I had gotten a text from my mother stating that my sister was coming back into town for the weekend. Normally, people would be happy at the news of their family member coming, but not me, and not about her. My sister was everything I wasn’t. She’s smart, badass, and acted way more like Derek than I ever would. The worst part is that every time she came to visit, it was only to steal whoever I was dating at the moment.

The last time she came to Beacon Hills, I found her and my ex, Jackson, together in bed in my room. I don’t even want to think about what might happen this week.

My arms tightened around him involuntarily, wishing that everything will be okay.

~~

Over the past week, I had begun to stop hanging around Derek so much. I wanted to be prepared for whatever were to happen, so for the past week, I had been telling him I was hanging out with Scott and Stiles or that I was helping my mom with something, and now it was finally Saturday.

Currently, I was sitting on the couch in my mother’s house, waiting on her to come back with my sister. My leg was bouncing nervously and I twiddled with my hands. My heart was pounding loudly.

It was almost three in the afternoon when I heard my mom’s car pull up, the old engine revving loudly. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I stood up and walked over to the door, opening it with a large fake grin.

“Hey,” I spoke, my voice shaky. My mother and sister were standing there, chatting eagerly. My mom held two backpacks while my sister was holding a duffle bag. My sister looked at me for a second, nodding quickly before she smiled to my mom and stepped into the house. My mom immediately dropped the bags at the door and walked past us into the kitchen, giving me a pointed look.

“Still living with mom,” s/n teased, snarkily.

“Actually, no,” I stated quietly.

“Oh,” she stated in a questioning tone. “Got your own place?”

“No, I live with Derek,” I stated, rolling my eyes. I used to have my own place, but the rent was too much and Derek gave me the option to live with him, which I obviously accepted.

“And who is this Derek?” she questioned, intrigued. She turned from her position facing the stairs to look at me.

“My boyfriend,” I mumbled out, my face curling into a frown as I saw her eyes widen and her smile turn mischievous.

“Oh, y/n dearest snagged herself another catch? Is he like Jackson? That boy was absolutely delectable.” I grinded my teeth together as I tried to stop myself from crying, knowing she would only make fun of me for it. Instead, I shrugged before I stepped into the living room and grabbed my phone, mumbled about how ‘good it was to see her again.’ I then made my escape out of the house.

My hands were shaking as I dialed Derek’s number and asked him to pick me up. He was there within a few moments and helped me into the car, asking how it went and if I was okay. I still haven’t told him why I hated my sister. I couldn’t bring myself to.

~~

It was a week later when she showed up at our house. I was beginning to come back to Derek as she hadn’t made a move on him yet, but she also hadn’t met him yet. She was supposed to leave last weekend, but she made up an excuse to hang around home more often which led to me not leaving my house very much.

Today was different, though. Today, I had to go to the store because we were running low on essentials, so I took an hour out of my day to run to the store to grab what we needed.

It was when I pulled up to the house that I noticed it. An extra vehicle was sitting in the driveway, her motorcycle. My eyes widened and I pulled myself out of the black Camaro, my hand grabbed the three large bags of groceries I had gotten. I speed walked up to the door and opened it only to be met with a sight I never wished to see. s/n had Derek pressed near a wall, her joyful laugh filling the empty space as she pressed her hands against his chest. She smiled up at him for a second before she stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

I dropped the bags I was carrying and immediately sprinted out of the house, hearing Derek yell after me before he yelled at s/n. I made it halfway into the woods when I felt his hand clasp around my wrist tight, yet not enough to hurt me.

“y/n, please,” he begged me and I tried to pull away from him. “Please, stop. I didn’t want that to happen. I don’t love her, I love you, please.” My movements faltered as I heard the three words escape his lips. Not once in the four months that we’d been dating had he uttered those special words.

I let out a shaky breath before I fell to the ground on my knees, letting tears escape my eyes. Derek dropped down beside me and pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapped around my waist as he placed his head on my shoulder.

“I swear, I didn’t want it, and I yelled at her after. Please don’t cry,” he whispered to me, his voice shaky as he tried to hold back tears himself.

“I- I love you s-so much, Derek. Please don- don’t leave me,” I whimpered into his chest.

“Never,” he spoke back, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

And there in the woods, as the sun began to set, I knew three things: One, I was completely in love with Derek Hale. Two, he was completely in love with me. Three, my sister was an absolute bitch who I was going to girl up and punch in the face later.


	10. Liam - TRUTH OR DARE?

I sat crossed legged in the living room, my back against a couch and a half empty bottle of alcohol in my hand. I looked around the room with a lopsided smile. Her house sure was pretty. A sigh escaped my lips as I felt someone sit beside me. I turned my head to see a smiling Kira. I grinned back and wrapped an arm around her.

“Hey, Kira,” I said while wrapping an arm around her. Kira giggled and poked my cheek with a goofy grin. Of course, they were all drunk. I’m pretty sure only Stiles was fully sober, as he was trying to make sure nobody completely destroyed the house. I’m pretty sober, but my vision is pretty hazy, like fog clouded my vision, and a warm feeling filled me.

Scott had found something to put in the drinks so they would be able to get drunk. Which explains why he was now hanging off the staircase banister by his feet while screaming about something. Liam was laying on one of the couches with a far out expression. Lydia was sitting on the island in the kitchen and flirting with Stiles who looked so flustered. Malia was laying on the staircase while mumbling incoherent words.

I laughed loudly as I watched Liam roll over before realizing he didn’t have the room to do so and fall off. He sat up and gave me a weary smile before sitting up and leaning against the couch he was once seated on. I rose an eyebrow as he smiled at me.

“Are you okay,” I questioned. He nodded and slumped against the couch. I tilted my head before shaking it and turning to Kira who looked like she was about to pass out. However, we both shot up as Lydia yelled that she had an idea. She pulled an empty bottle from the three behind her and sat down on the ground beside Liam. I looked at her questioningly. She simply ignored me and yelled for the others causing Scott to fall off the banister and onto the ground, Malia rolled down the last few steps, and Stiles jumped and hit the counter on accident. All three walked over and sat down so we were in a circle.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” she said with a smirk on her bright red lips. I shrugged and slumped back down while the others nodded in agreement. “Okay, I’ll go first,” she said and spun the bottle. I watched as the bottle seemed to spin endlessly before slowing and stopping with its neck pointing to Malia. “Truth or Dare!”

“Dare,” Malia said warily.

Lydia nodded and thought for a moment before speaking up. “I dare you to jump into the pool naked from the roof.”

Malia’s eyes widened as she nodded. My nose turned up at the thought. She stood up cautiously and walked towards the outside door. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira stood up to watch, but I just laid back to where I could lay down. I don’t want to see that. I’m guessing Liam didn’t either as he followed my actions. I watched them exit and turned to him.

“Didn’t want to watch,” I questioned, laughing at his tired expression.

“No, I’m good.”

I nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Sometime in that we heard the loud sound of her jumping in. They were quick to walk back in afterward, Malia shaking lightly. They all sat down as before and Malia spun the bottle. The neck landed on Scott.

“Truth or Dare.”

“Dare,” Scott said proudly.

“I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Kira.” Everyone’s eyes widened at the bold request and I sat up, watching his reaction. He stiffened before nodding and grabbing her hand to pull her up. Kira looked at me with pleading eyes as she was dragged away. I shrugged my shoulders and she mouthed ‘betrayer.’ at me before they walked into the nearest closet. We started a timer and waited in silence.

About two minutes later, I laughed loudly as I watched Liam turn his nose up in disgust before covering his ears. “Oh my gosh, make it stop. Please!” He yelled out a groan following after. His eyes crinkled in amusement as he watched me lean over to catch my breath. Lydia laughed also with a smug grin on her face. Malia looked as if she wanted to take back the request as she followed Liam’s actions and covered her ears. Stiles just looked confused.

I watched the timer tick down number by number until it rang out at zero. Lydia stood up and banged on the door screaming a ‘get out, ya horndogs.’ She stood back as Scott and Kira stumbled out with messed up hair and clothes. I laughed loudly while Kira sat down beside me with blood red cheeks. Scott sat down and spun the bottle, the neck landing on Lydia.

“Dare,” she smirked.

“I dare you to chug that drink,” Scott shrugged, pointing to the half empty bottle of vodka beside her.

She picked up the bottle and brought it to her lips before tilting it back and chugging the entire thing in less than a minute. I watched her set down the bottle and burp with wide eyes. That- that’s not normal. Stiles met my eyes with the same look, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. I shrugged and looked over at Lydia, her small hands spinning the bottle.

It landed on me.

“Truth,” I said, not trusting these people. Lydia’s expression fell, I guess she had a dare for me. She thought for a moment before perking up again.

“Is it true that you like someone in this group?”

“N-no,” I stuttered out before making eye contact with Liam. My heartbeat sped up and I saw Scott smirk, listening to my heart. I looked away from him before spinning the bottle. It landed on Stiles.

“Uh, truth, I guess,” he muttered out, getting the same idea I had.

“Is it true that you have a crush on Malia?”

His cheeks flamed red and he tried to stutter out an answer. “I- I mean, it’s- it’s a possibility.” I laughed at his answer as he tried to spin the bottle, only to fumble a lot. He managed to lightly spin it, only for it to land on Liam.

“Um, dare.”

“I dare you to kiss your crush,” he said while looking between Liam and I.

Liam looked over at me nervously with a faint blush on his cheeks. He leaned over to me and I leaned forward, feeling the others stare at us with grin. Our lips met in a soft kiss, our eyes closing, trying to savor the moment. The feeling was extraordinary. I was the one to pull away and sit back down with a grin set on my face.

Lydia looked at me with excitement before looking at Liam. She motioned between the two of us causing Liam to flush brightly. “Are you two going to get together or what?”

I blushed and he stood up, took my hand, and pulled me outside. He shut the door and stood to look at me for a moment before bending down and pulling me into another kiss. It was light and fluttery, almost a butterfly kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me warily. “Would you, maybe like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“I would love to.” I said, smiling up at him.


	11. Scott x Winchester!Sibling

Meeting Scott was one of my best memories. I had been the new kid at Beacon Hills, and I figured I wouldn’t stay that long. At that time, it was only a wendigo case. I didn’t want to make any attachments, but I guess that didn’t happen.

I flipped through the packet the lady at the desk gave me. It supposedly had everything I needed, but I couldn’t even find my first-period class.

I sighed and looked up through the crowd of people, trying to find someone who could help. The only people who seemed friendly enough were the two boys standing about three lockers to the left of me. One was pale with deep brown hair and whiskey eyes. He was making random hand movements as he tried to explain something to the other. He also had dark brown hair, but darker skin, darker eyes, and a crooked jawline. He seemed friendly, like he was one of those people who was always smiling.

I walked up with a small smile. The tanner one looked up almost immediately while the other didn’t notice for a minute.

“And while we’re on the topic of her, why don’t I-“ The paler one cut off when he noticed me standing there awkwardly. “Oh, um, hi,” he muttered, cheeks flaming red.

“Uh, hi. I’m new and I was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Yukimura’s room is?” I questioned, fiddling with the loose strings of my bag.

“Sure, just take a right down that hallway, then a left, and it should be the third on the left.” He spoke with a wary smile. I gave a beaming smile and muttered a ‘thank you’ before walking down the hall, almost immediately being flanked by a strawberry blonde asking where I got my boots and saying she could help with my ‘flannel issue’.

The last thing I heard before getting out of hearing range was, “dude, she had mountain ash in one of the jars on her necklace.”

My brothers and I have been staying in Beacon Hills for a while now. The increase in supernatural creatures keeping them here. It has been about four months- the longest amount of time I had spent in a specific place- and I loved it. I was in school, and I had some of the best friends I’ve even been with.

I also had a boyfriend. A werewolf boyfriend. Do you see the problem here?

Coincidentally, I’m sneaking out to meet him right now. I made sure my necklace was around my neck, the important charms attached before I opened the window and crawled out. I landed on the ground and checked through the window. Sam was researching some creature while Dean was watching Doctor Sexy. I smiled before running down the street to meet Scott. He stood by his bike with a dorky smile on his face and his arms open. I let out a laugh before jumping into his arms, his immediately encircling me.

“Hey babe,” I spoke, planting a kiss on his cheek. I stepped back and smiled up at him. “What’re we doing tonight?”

“I was thinking,” he hummed out, ducking down to kiss my nose. “Movie night. Mom’s working all night. Stiles is with Lydia.”

We were smiling at each other when we heard the familiar fluttering of wings. I let out a gasp and turned around, meeting the confused gaze of the angel. “Cas,” I squeaked. “What are you doing here?”

“I was sent to check on you as your door was locked. Sam had wanted to say goodnight. I am confused. Why are you with this boy,” he questioned, tilting his head.

“I needed some homework,” I spoke fast, making up a random excuse on the spot.

“You have already done your work of home. Why would you need more?”

“Listen, Cas, can you do me a favor,” I asked, pleadingly. “Go home and tell Sam and Dean that I am asleep and you don’t want them to disturb me. I’ll be home in a few hours, I promise.”

“Why would I lie to them,” he asked.

“Because I asked.”

That night had gone by fine, and Castiel had done as asked, but when he brought it up at dinner one night? Let’s just say, it didn’t end very well.

“Okay,” Dean said, stuffing a hamburger in his mouth. We were seated at a diner not far from the hotel. It had an older theme and everyone seemed very nice. The red booths and white counters worked nicely. “Anything new, Sammy.”

“Well, four calls to the police station last night about ‘a naked wolf boy running through the streets.’ The sheriff seems to be making sure all the weird reports are not reviewed thoroughly.” Sam spoke, flipping through his notes on his computer while taking bites of his salad. “Sounds like a new werewolf to me.”

I hummed in acknowledgment, knowing exactly who it was. Scott had to bite Liam at the hospital one night, to save his life, of course. 

“Why don’t you just ask y/n’s boyfriend what happened,” questioned a voice to my right. My breath caught in my throat as I looked to Castiel. I hadn’t even noticed he had joined us.

Both boys looked over to me, frowns settling on their faces. “y/n’s what?” Dean yelled, attracting people’s attention.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” I stated, smacking my hand over his mouth.

“I don’t understand. Why would you not want them to know? Is it because he’s a werewolf?”

“Cas,” I screamed!

“What?!” Dean yelled, standing up from his seat.

“Dean, calm down. It’s okay. Let’s talk about this.” I spoke, trying to get him to sit. Sam was fuming but refused to speak. Cas looked utterly confused as to what he did wrong. Dean sat, his eye twitching.

“Explain.”

“Okay, so I may have a boyfriend, and I may have not told you about it, but he’s a good guy. He’s not like the ones we hunt. He’s nice and sweet, and I really, really like him. So, I don’t care what you say. I’m not breaking up with him.” I spoke, crossing my arms and leaning back with a small smile on my face at the thought of him. Sam’s eyebrows raised, looking slightly pleased, while Dean looked annoyed.

“Fine,” Sam spoke. “But we have to meet him.”

I fixed Scott’s jacket with a small smile. “You’ll do fine. Just be yourself.” He smiled down at me, kissing my lips softly before stepping back. He looked terrified, but nodded.

I stepped back and grabbed his hand, walking over to the door of the same diner from before. It seemed to be the only one in the small town. Sam and Dean immediately stood up at the sight of me. Dean inspected him from head to toe before looking at Sam, shrugging.

I patted Scott on the shoulder before letting go. He let out a deep breath and stood tall. “Um, hello. I’m Scott.” He spoke, sticking his hand out for them to shake.

Dean nodded again before taking his hand and shaking it with a strong grip. “Dean. This is Sam.” He motioned over his shoulder to the taller brother. “Come here,” Dean spoke, pulling an arm around his shoulder and walking out.

I looked over to Sam with a questioning look. “What was that,” I asked.

“Threatening,” he smiled. “Want to order,” he asked, sitting down in the booth.

“Sure,” I said, sitting across from him. I watched Dean and Scott from the corner of my eye. They were standing beside baby, Dean poking him in the chest while spitting words out. Scott was trying to stay calm, meeting my stare for a second before turning back to Dean.

I looked back to the table to see a menu placed in front of me, Sam smirking. “So, you really like him?”

“Yeah,” I smiled brightly, scanning the menu. As soon as I finished, Scott and Dean walked into the diner. Scott slid into the seat next to me and grabbed my hand tight. My eyebrow rose as I looked over at him. He just smiled tightly.

“I wonder if they have any pie here,” Dean questioned, looking up to meet my stare with a smile and a wink. I knew that from anywhere, the code engrained in my mind. He approved.

Scott took my happy state as a sign to relax.

And if Dean ended up actually liking Scott, well no one had to know.


	12. Derek - PACK NIGHT

I let out a loud laugh as Derek nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. “c’mon, babe,” I whined teasingly, “I have to get everything ready for tonight.”

Derek groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist, restricting my movements. I rolled my eyes and wiggled. “You have to let me go,” I giggled.

Derek groaned again and let go before dropping onto the couch. He’s been sick for about a week now, and when he gets sick, he gets very clingy. Unfortunately for him, tonight was pack movie night, and it was our turn to host. I already had the blankets and pillows laid out along the couches and the tv set up with a few movies beside it. A romance, comedy, action, and mystery to fit everyone’s unique styles. On pack nights, they would almost always stay overnight so we could watch as many movies as possible. All I had to do was get out the snacks.

I hummed as I walked back and forth from the kitchen and the living room, carrying different items. Plain and barbecue chips for Scott and Malia, gummy worms and chocolate chip cookies for Stiles, and dark chocolate for Lydia. Liam, Mason, and Corey liked to share different bags of flavored popcorn and bugles. Nolan and Theo liked sausage pizza from the local place downtown. Lastly, Derek and I just ate from everyone else, not really caring all too much.

The moment I finished setting everything down, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door to see everyone piled together, talking loudly. Most of them liked either getting a ride from the others or just running here. *cough* Malia *cough*

I opened the door wider with a hello and let everyone inside. Stiles was the first to run in so he could claim his normal spot. Everyone else followed in suit while Scott lingered near the back, preferring to let everyone settle in before he found a spot. I laughed loudly and nudged Scott forward toward the others. He grinned back at me and sat beside Malia on one of the couches.

Lydia jumped forward and quickly inserted a movie in before anyone else could have a chance to. She slid the disk in quickly and turned it on. Everyone groaned when The Notebook started up. She smirked happily and dropped into Stiles’ arms, grabbing a chocolate bar.

I made sure everyone was good and settled before I sat next to Derek on the couch. He immediately pulled me into his arms, his chin resting on my head. I giggled happily and smiled up at him.

“Awww,” Stiles yelled sarcastically making the others look over at us.

I felt myself go bright red and I turned so my face was hidden. I heard a lot of groans and someone hitting their head against a table. I could hear Lydia hitting Stiles lightly, telling him it was cute and to stop being rude. Scott shushed the younger ones- Liam, Mason, and Corey- and Theo didn’t seem to be concerned.

Derek groaned and buried his face in my hair. I smiled against him and relaxed. Tonight would be a long night, but it would be worth it.


	13. Isaac - CLAW MARKS

You were sitting in your bed, reading some random fanfic when a loud knock rang throughout the house. Your head shot up with a confused look and you slowly stood up.

You walked over to the door, carefully. You opened it as another knock rattled the door. You looked out to see Isaac standing, looking out of breath and tired.

You mumbled out a string of curse words as you pulled him into the house.

“Is that- blood?” You asked looking at his shirt.

He nodded with a sad look before crashing on the ground.

You yelped and pulled out your phone, calling Scott while pulling up Isaac’s shirt.

“Y/N?”

“Scoot, what the hell happened to Isaac?”

“I don’t know, what the hell happened to Isaac?”

You huffed out annoyed before yelling really fast at Scott. “All I know is that this guy showed up on my doorstep, passed out when he got in, and has friggen claw marks in his stomach!”

You could hear something break in the background as Scott stood up.

“Calling Deaton, I’ll be over soon.”

You stared worried at the bloody mess that was Isaac. His shirt was off and they were inspecting the deep cuts.

“Mistletoe.” He whispered out with a frown making one set on your face.

You sucked in a short breath of air.

“Is he going to be okay?”

They both nodded.

“I think so, let him rest,” Scott said before moving towards you and pulling you into a hug.

You returned it, gratefully, as Deaton started packing up.

“Thank you,” you said as they started to leave.

“Anytime.”

They shut the door and you sighed unhappily. Your eyes wandered over to an uncomfortable, passed out, Isaac.

“what have you done this time,” you whispered out, looking disappointed.

You looked at how he was positioned on the kitchen counter. You shook your head and went to go grab a pillow and blanket, knowing you couldn’t pull him off alone.

You draped it over him, positioned his hands comfortably, and pushed a pillow under his head. He stirred slightly and reached out to pull you up with him.

“Isaac,” you groaned out.

“Y/N,” he groaned back. You shook your head slightly as he opened his eyes slightly.

“You gotta stop doing this.”

He nodded slightly and kissed your forehead before pulling you down so your face was on his chest, his face in your hair.

You shook your head.

“I’m going to hurt you if I stay like this.”

He made a shushing noise to quiet you. You smiled and gave in, falling asleep on the small counter with him, pushed tightly together.


	14. Derek - MATE

I groan loudly as Mr. Harris announced a partner project we have to do for a big part of his grade. He began to ramble on about how he hates his job because kids don’t put names on stuff, or whatever, when I turn to Isaac.

“He said we can pick our partners, want to do this?”

He nodded in response with a smile. "Okay, my place after school.“

"As long as you have food.”

He rolled his eyes and muttered, “when do I not have food.”

“True.”

“I know, that’s why I said it.”

“Love you too,” I said with a grin.

“Great we have something in common,” he muttered sarcastically

“What,” I questioned confused.

“We love me.”

“…. You need to stop hanging out with Stiles.”

~~

I pushed open the door to Isaac’s messy room and plopped down on his bed. I opened my bag and pulled out the sheet he gave the two of us.

“Build a representation of an internal organ out of household items.” I racked my brain for things I could make with said materials, which wasn’t much. “We could make a heart with, like, bags and straws and stuff.”

“That’s simple, we could do that tonight and have it done,” he said while walking to his closet. He grabbed a cardboard box for it.

“Okay, but first I need food,” I said before bolting out and into the kitchen.

~~

I sighed in relief as we finally finished the project. Paint covered both of us from a paint fight we had a few minutes ago, neither of us really care though. I kept rubbing my eyes from how tired I was. I could honestly crash at any moment right now. Isaac nodded proudly before high fiving me. I must say, it did look nice. Of course, it was because of me. *hair flip* No, but really, Isaac was a great partner. He made this stupid project really fun.

I looked over at his alarm clock and groaned at the time. 2:32 a.m. 

“It’s too late, and you’re obviously too tired to drive home, so you should stay here. I’ll give you the bed and I’ll take the couch or something.”

“Okay,” you said before falling on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want to switch? It is your house, after all.”

“It’s okay, goodnight.” He said before flipping off the lights and walking downstairs.

~~

I woke up to my phone ringing over and over again. The clock shined a bright 3:12 a.m. Who the heck is calling at this hour? I answer the phone and groggily put it to my ear.

“Yeah?”

“Y/N! Where are you?” Derek asked while freaking out. “I came to check on you, and you were gone!”

“You check on me in the middle of the night? That’s kinda creepy,” I said while smiling slightly, trying to wake up still.

“Well, I had a bad feeling, so I came to check on you. Where even are you? You still haven’t answered that.”

“I’m at Isaac’s,” I said while moving to stand up, knowing he would show up in a few minutes.

His growl rang through the phone making me pull it away from my ear so I didn’t go deaf. “You’re what?”

“We had a project to do and I was too tired to go home. I crashed on his bad and he’s on the couch in the living room. Calm down, nothing happened.”

“You know I don’t trust him.”

“Yeah, well he’s my friend. You have to deal with it,” I said as I looked around for my shoes.

“I’m coming.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said before ending the call and rolling my eyes. He was such a drama queen. I looked down at my phone as I felt it buzz.

Sourwolf: Don’t roll your eyes.

A small smile made its way to my face and a light laugh came as I thought about how well he knew me. I grabbed your bookbag and jacket before walking out and into the living room. I placed a note on the table by the couch that stated where I went and an apology before walking to the door. I opened it and stepped out, shivering lightly from a gust of wind.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” I heard his gruff voice say before he pulled me into a hug. He buried his face in my shoulder and inhaled deeply.

“Did you just sniff me,” I questioned amusedly.

"I was worried about you,” he said, avoiding the question.

I laughed again and hugged him back. “Aw, little alpha is all scared. Why’re you worried about me anyways,” I questioned. He had always been protective over me from day one but never told why.

“Y/N, you’re my mate.”

I froze silently and looked at him. “What?”

He looked at me with a frown and nodded. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, no, you’re good. It just took me by surprise is all.”

“So, how about a date?”

“That’d be great, but Can I go home and to bed first.”

He laughed lightly and nodded before grabbing your hand and pulling you towards his car.


	15. Liam - FOCUS

My shoes padded lightly against the flooring as I made my way to Liam’s locker. I smiled at people I knew as acquaintances. My hair swung smoothly, and my papers ruffled while I walked past the open entrance to BHHS. I tapped lightly on the books, fidgeting, a habit I had unfortunately acquired from Stiles.

My ears perked up from hearing an all too familiar growl, low and careful. I picked up my pace as I turned the corner only to be met with a group of boys surrounding Liam, the latter shaking and breathing heavily while the others laughed.

I whispered a soft ‘Liam’ I knew he would hear. His head snapped over to my direction, e/c meeting yellow. The bully noticed me, eyes trailing down my body before turning and whispering something to Liam. Almost immediately, the boy was pressed against the locker while Liam snarled lowly, trying to not shift.

“Move,” I yelled at the people surrounding them. “Go to class,” I yelled at them as they watched the two. Some guy shrugged at me and walked off with the group following.

“You’re not going to touch her,” he said as I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him the best I could. The jock seemed to smirk despite his situation, watching me closely.

“Come on, Liam,” I whispered in his ear and wrapped my arms around his torso, listening to his heartbeat while pulling him away from the kid. “He’s not worth this,” I say. Liam dropped the kid, and I grabbed his hand, pulling him away to a secluded spot. I wrapped my arms around him, his shaking making it difficult to keep hold, but kept a tight grip on him.

I sighed and pulled his arms around me, him complying instantly. “Just breathe, it’s alright. Focus on me.” (F-F-FOCUS ON ME) (Sorry, not the right time) (Continue with your reading) I leaned into him, listening to his breathing even out and his shaking calm. He tightened his arms around me and ducked down to bury his face in my neck. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Why didn’t you tell me?” I questioned quietly, feeling tears hit the sleeve of my shirt.

“I didn’t want you to think I was weak. I can normally handle them, but he mentioned you, and- and-” he tried to speak but ended up bursting into tears, trying to pull me as close as possible.

“I got you,” I whisper, rubbing my hand soothingly across his back. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere, no matter what those stupid kids say.”

He pulled up to look up at me with tear-stained cheeks. I pulled a hand up to cup his cheek, him leaning into it with a soft smile on his lips. “I love you so much,” he muttered, looking at me through his lashes. My breath caught in my throat at the confession, it being the first time he had said it.

“And, I love you,” I smiled at him before pulling him down into a soft sweet kiss


	16. Stiles - "IT'S OKAY"

I let out a grunt of annoyance as I felt some sort of liquid cover the front of my new shirt. Of course, I shouldn’t have worn an actually good shirt to one of Lydia’s parties, but she would have flipped if I wore anything different. My face scrunched into a scowl before I hurried out of the crowded room and up the stairs.

It was quieter here as everything else was down there. Well, it was quiet until I approached the bathroom. As I padded down the long white hallway, my hearing picked up on the sound of heavy breathing and something falling over. I looked up at my feet in confusion and followed the noise to be met with the bathroom door.

I knocked cautiously, my hands shaking slightly.

“Go away,” an all to familiar voice yelled back.

“Stiles,” I questioned, knocking on the door, “can I come in?”

“No, n-no,” he said, trying to breathe properly. His voice kept cutting off and shaking as he tried to fix himself. “You can’t see me like this.”

“Stiles, please,” I yelled back as I heard the sound of something breaking. My hand reached for the doorknob and twisted it, sighing happily as it opened. It looks like he forgot to lock it.

When I stepped into the dimly lit room, I was met with Stiles leaning over the sink, choking on air. A glass cup was shattered on the ground to the right of him, and a few towels were fallen out of place. I ran forward, towards him.

“Hey, Stiles,” I stated loud enough for him to hear but not to scare him. He looked like a wild animal trapped in a corner. “Stiles, tell me what to do. Tell me what you need.”

Tears ran down his face and he stumbled back, falling onto his butt as he tripped over his own feet. His hands shook along with his legs. I crouched down beside him, listening to him whisper something. “You’re not real. You’re not real,” he chanted to himself, pulling hand up to grip his hair. “This is just a dream. Wake up, Stiles!”

I swallowed harshly when I realized what was happening. Scott told me about their encounter in the school bathroom. “Stiles, this is not a dream,” I spoke in a clear, smooth voice, trying not to freak out. “I promise.”

“N-no, you always say that! You always say that and then you stab me! This isn’t real!” He screamed, his face twisting in terror.

“How do I prove it to you? What’s the difference between dream and reality?” I questioned, getting close, but not too close.

“My fingers,” he choked out. “I have eleven fingers in my dream.”

“Let’s count then, Stiles, c'mon.” I raised my hand next to his. “Let’s count.”

He raised his hands and began to count with me, calming down slightly. His hands shook terribly, and I couldn’t help but feel bad for him. What had made him like this? When we finally got to ten and he realized it wasn’t a dream, he burst into tears. He choked on his breathing, and pulled me into him, surprising me entirely. His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug, his face buried in my shoulder, crying loudly and soaking the part of the shirt. I slowly pulled my arms around him and rubbed small circles into his back, rocking him lightly.

“Hey, you’re okay. Everything’s okay. You did great.” As I said those words, my mind was racing. There had to be something to help him. Anything.


	17. Theo - NIGHTMARES

I jolted upright, waking up with sweat dripping down my face. My breathing was just short-lived pants and my vision was blurry with tears. For the past few weeks, I’ve been having nightmares every night. This led to me sleeping at my boyfriend’s house so we were both more comfortable about the situation. I had insisted on sleeping in separate rooms, however, as that boy didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door before quietly pulling it open and padding downstairs. Everyone was asleep, so I was trying to stay as silent as possible. I padded over to the counter and grabbed a glass. I then filled it with water and hopped up to sit on the counter. I ran a hand through my hair as the images flashed through my mind. It was so vivid, so real.

I sighed as I drank my water, looking up at the sound of someone entering the kitchen. There he was, clad in only a tight pair of boxers. I quickly diverted my eyes at the sight while he just chuckled at my reaction before walking to stand in front of me.

“What are you doing out here, baby?” Theo questioned, pulling me into him.

I placed my head on his shoulder while speaking. “I had that dream again,” I whispered, a frown plastered across my face.

He pulled me away and put his finger under my chin to lift my face, our eyes meeting directly. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re fine. I’m fine. I’m sure the others are fine.” He flashed a small smile, rubbing his thumb across my cheek causing me to nuzzle into his touch. “Just smile. I just really need you to smile, right now.” I couldn’t help the grin forming under his touch. His eyes lit up at the sight of me smiling. “There’s that smile.” I grinned wider and pulled him into a hug.

“I love you,” I mumbled into his chest.

“I love you too,” he said, pulling his arms around my waist.

“Now, that being said,” I giggled out. “Why aren’t you wearing clothes?”

He looked down as if just noticing he wasn’t wearing any. He looked at me with a smirk before speaking up. “Dogs don’t wear clothes. Why should I?”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Maybe because you’re not a dog.”

“I’m close enough!” He yelled, voice rising an octave making him sound like a girl. My eyes widened and I covered his mouth with a laugh.

“Shh, your parents are sleeping.” I laughed out.

He beamed down at me, unknown emotions filling his eyes. “They’re heavy sleepers, they won’t hear,” he stated.

He looked at me before coming a little closer, legs wrapped around his waist from habit. His eyebrow rose at the action before he got closer to my face. He looked at me for permission, his breath fanning over my face perfectly. I nodded ever so lightly, and next thing I knew, he had captured me in a kiss. Our lips molded and moved at their own will. My hands clasped around the back of his neck to pull him closer while his were on my thighs. I hummed as his tongue flicked across my lower lip. I parted my lips to allow him access and scooted closer to him, our bodies now pressed against the other.

I pulled away for breath and laughed at his puffed out lips and red cheeks.

“If you can’t sleep,” he spoke up. “We could have sex?” he stated, wiggling his eyebrows.


	18. Liam - YOU DON'T SCARE ME

I watched as Scott and Stiles started to throw stuff at Liam.

“Back to basics, huh, Scott,” Stiles laughed as he pulled out lacrosse equipment.

Scott just smiled and nodded again. “Definitely.” He then turned to Liam. “This is how I started, you need to learn control. Keep your heartbeat slow and stay in control.”

Liam nodded looking a little scared. His eyes widened as Scott started to the lacrosse ball at him. He ducked and screamed at them. “What are you doing?”

“Focus,” he said while throwing another, hitting him in the stomach. I cringed as I watched, not wanting to be there in the first place. They continued to chuck them at him while Stiles watched the monitor. It was working pretty well until he started to pay less attention.

I stood up immediately when I heard him yell something as he bent over. My eyes widened as I watched his nails grow. I sprinted across the field to him.

“Y/N, what are you doing,” Scott yelled at you as he watched.

You ignored him and dropped down beside Liam.

“Hey, hey, calm down. Breathe, c'mon.”

He looked up at you with a pained expression. “I-I can’t control it, you have to go. You can’t see me like this.”

“Hey, you don’t scare me, now come on. Focus.”

He nodded slightly and began to slowly calm down. You pulled him into a hug as a tear slid down his cheek.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” you whispered as he cried.

“Why can’t I control it,” he cried.

“You’ll figure it out. Gosh, it took Scott forever. You just gotta find your anchor.”

“What if I don’t have one.”

“Then be your own anchor.”


	19. Vampire!Stiles - FANGS*

Stiles dragged his feet along the soft underbrush quietly, looking around himself terrified. He was in the middle of the woods alone as he had lost the others quite a while ago. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared the least. I mean, how hard could it be to find them? Not tonight, though.

The pack had come into the woods for a specific reason, a terrifying reason. Lately, there had been cases of people found in the wood, everything in their body intact except for the fact that there was no blood left. Something had been sucking the blood out of them, shown by the small bite marks on the sides of their necks.

Of course, Stiles had immediately jumped on the case when his father had brought it up, going through extensive research to figure everything out. It was his first instinct that it was a vampire. Werewolves were real; why couldn’t they be?

So, he called the pack after finding out where it was hiding and how to kill it. Simple, just stab it through it’s head with a silver knife. Well, it was easier said than done.

Somehow, the vampire knew the pack was coming and immediately started playing tricks on them. He sped in front of them, chuckling darkly when Stiles flew around, trying to figure out where he was going. Scott set off after him, taking precautious steps so everyone was safe. It was all in vain, though.

The vampire, after having way too much fun, had separated the entire pack from each other, driving them into different parts of the woods. Stiles was alone.

Stiles was his favorite. He was the one who had initially discovered him. He was the one with all the information, something that confused him beyond belief as it would have been madness searching through all the lore. He was the one who had a bat instead of a blade.

The vampire made sure Stiles was far, far away from the others. He pushed him deeper and deeper into the forest, mimicking Scott and Lydia’s voice to drive him closer.

By the time the vampire had him right where he wanted, the pack had regrouped. They found each other using their supernatural senses, something Stiles didn’t have. Instead, he was alone in the maze of woods, spinning in useless circles.

“Scott,” he yelled into the darkness, trying to make out the figure approaching him. Unlike what he wished had happened, he was not met with Scott. Instead, a large man with a gleaming smile and bright red eyes stepped out from the trees.

“I’m afraid you might have me mistaken for a friend of yours,” the vampire smirked, showing his teeth off proudly. “I am not Scott. My name is Micah, and I’m guessing yours is Stiles.” The vampire’s voice was laced with an accent Stiles couldn’t pinpoint, but it left the man drawling out every sentence, a slight lisp to it from the two sharp teeth poking out from his lips.

Stiles raised the bat slowly, wishing he had brought a blade. It was only his luck that he would be the one stuck in this situation, but if he had a knife, he’d probably end up stabbing himself with it on accident. “What do you want with me,” Stiles questioned darkly, trying to maintain eye contact with the creature.

The man known as Micah smirked and began speaking again. “You’re a curious little thing, aren’t you? Most would have tried to run off with their tail tucked between their legs by now.”

“Yeah, well you’ll find I’m not like most people,” Stiles retorted, taking a step back as his bat swayed lightly in his hands as if he were getting ready to swing at a baseball.

“That’s why I want you, Stiles,” Micah drawled out. “You’re not like most people. I’ve been watching you for the past few days, and I think you would make an excellent vampire, possibly one of the best. You have the perfect qualities and the perfect supernatural connections. Don’t think I haven’t taken note of your little friends. A banshee, two werewolves, a kitsune, and a were-coyote. You have quite the group of friends there.” Micah began pacing back and forth in front of Stiles, watching him as Stiles returned the look. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed sweet little y/n. Poor thing doesn’t even know what she’s gotten herself into, does she?”

Stiles gritted his teeth and spit out his response vehemently, “you leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, she has everything to do with this,” Micah sang happily. “Of course, when I turn you, she’s going to have to deal with the consequences. You should have listened to her when she told you not to come out tonight. Little bird knew something was wrong, just couldn’t put her finger on it.”

Stiles grunted and watched the man carefully. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Haven’t you been listening,” Micah chuckled happily. “I’m going to turn you into a vampire, and that little bat is not going to do anything to save you.”

“Says you,” Stiles grunted before swinging the bat forward, hitting the side of Micah’s face. The vampire screamed and clutched his face, trying to stay calm.

“Vervain,” he snarled before yelling, “You laced your bat with vervain?”

Stiles smirked and patted the bat in his hand. “Totally worth it.” He then swung again at the vampire only to have it thrown away.

Micah stood up slowly and snarled at Stiles, his eyes changing to black. “I was going to be nice about it, but you just can’t accept this, can you? You’re going to make me do this the hard way.” Micah yelled something else before running forward, appearing in front of Stiles within seconds. He pushed him against a tree and growled loudly. Stiles stood petrified, trying to free himself from the grip of the thing, but before he could even try, Micah swept down and bit into his neck, leaving Stiles a screaming mess.

Pain coursed through the boy to the point of where he couldn’t move. After Micah was satisfied with the damages to Stiles, he pulled away, cut his wrist with his teeth, and placed it in Stiles’ mouth, forcing the blood to flow into it. Stiles watched with tired eyes as he felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

“Good luck,” Micah stated before smirking and disappearing, leaving Stiles to crumple to the forest floor and pass out.

When Stiles awoke, he found himself tied to a bed. He groaned quietly. It felt like there was fire running through his veins. There was a thin sheen of old sweat across his body, making him feel gross. His eyes hurt from the small light by the door, and he couldn’t help but whine softly. No matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, his pants were tight, straining from an erection.

He found himself unconsciously tugging at the restraints, trying to free himself. It wasn’t until he heard the door to the room open that he stopped his actions. He lifted his head- one of the only body parts he could move- and saw Scott standing at the door with a worried look on his face.

Stiles sniffed the air quietly, frowning when he realized his sense of smell was possibly the best it had ever been. His eyes scanned Scott cautiously, trying to figure out why all his senses were better than ever. He gulped quietly and slumped back into the bed.

Scott quietly walked up to the bed, holding a bowl of water with a rag hanging out. Stiles watched him carefully.

“Hey Stiles,” Scott spoke quietly as if trying not to set the boy off. Stiles didn’t respond. “Do you remember anything?” Stiles didn’t respond. Scott rung out a rag and swiped it across Stiles’ forehead. “Well, Deaton and Derek said that you got bit by a vampire. The only way to reverse it is if we kill the one who bit you. We’re trying to find him right now.” Stiles remained quiet. “That’s why you’re tied down. We feared what would happen.”

Stiles grunted and pulled at his restraints again. “Let me go, Scott,” he whined, rolling his eyes. “It’s obvious that I’m not going to do anything. Where’s y/n?”

Scott looked at him quickly before looking away, running the rag down his arm now. “I can’t. Deaton also said that since you’re just turned, you’re going to be in heat. I thought that was just for werewolves, but I guess I’m wrong. So, he said we have to keep you down until it passes.”

Stiles looked at Scott with an expression that left Scott feeling stupid. “If I’m a vampire, that means I can break through these ropes, Scott.”

“Stiles I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to, Scott.”

Scott watched Stiles with a look of disappointment- for who, Stiles didn’t know- and sighed before standing up. He grabbed the bowl and shut the door. “Goodnight, Stiles,” he called through the door to which Stiles rolled his eyes again.

His eyes flicked down to the rope tied around his wrists. He pulled at them slowly before snapping his wrist up, breaking through the thick rope. He grinned happily and did the same for his other wrist, his legs following the action. He pulled himself off the bed and walked quietly over to the window. In the front yard, his jeep was parked.

The room was on the first floor, so it was relatively easy for him to climb out the window. He walked towards his jeep only to realize that it would obviously give away the fact that he was leaving. Instead, he walked into the woods.

He knew the path to y/n’s house like the back of his hand. It was as dark as the night before, but he could see with such precision, it seemed like it was daytime. He ran quickly, trees passing by as a blur. It only took him thirty seconds to reach y/n’s house from the inhuman speeds he was reaching.

He stood in front of the house, running a hand through his hair. He wasn’t supposed to be here, he knew that, but he didn’t care. Quickly, he stepped forward before stepping back. If his heart could race, he knew it would. It hadn’t occurred to him that he was a vampire. He was dead. He would drink blood. He was a vampire.

The thought sat in the back of his head silently as if he would listen to it. Stiles took a deep breath and listened to see how far he could project his hearing. He focused quietly and listened. Inside the house, he could hear a heartbeat and a tv playing quietly in the background. y/n was the only one home.

___CHANGING THE POINT OF VIEW BECAUSE IM TRASH___

I set typing away on my computer. I had an essay due in a few days, and I wanted it to be over. School was annoying, but I had to do it. There was a law or something.

I was almost done when I heard the door of my bedroom open. “Yes, mom,” I questioned, not turning away from my computer.

“I don’t believe I’m your mom,” I heard a familiar voice laugh from the door. I turned to see Stiles standing at my door. I smiled widely and stood up, walking over to him.

“Hey, babe! What are you doing here,” I questioned, wrapping my arms around his neck. Stiles smiled broadly and bent down to place a kiss on my lips. I giggled loudly into his kiss and moved farther towards him only to jump back. “Are you- Are you hard right now?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled gruffly, “Apparently I’m in heat.”

“Heat,” I questioned confused, pulling away even farther. “You’re not a werewolf.”

Stiles laughed and moved forward to me, pulling me near him again, “vampire. Something happened on the hunt.”

“What the fuck, Stiles?” I yelled, pushing myself away from his grip. “Shouldn’t you be with Scott or something? What if something happens?”

“C’mon, babe, don’t worry about that right now.” He leaned forward and placed his head in the crook of my neck. “I go out of my way to come see you, and you don’t even want me here.”

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. I typed in Scott’s contact and quickly dialed his number as Stiles began to trace his lips down my throat. It rang a few times before he picked up, his tired voice ringing through the phone. “Yea-“

“What the fuck, Scott,” I cut him off, trying to ignore Stiles who was kept trying harder to get my attention.

“What,” he grumbled into the phone.

“Stiles is a fucking vampire now? And he’s in my room?” I screamed frantically, pushing away Stiles’ hands that crawled up my stomach. He pulled away and pouted at me. He picked me up by my legs and pushed me to the nearby wall, making me squeak in surprise.

“What? I had a line of vervain all around his room!”

“Well, obviously it didn’t work,” I screamed back.

I heard him shuffling around his room, looking for something. “From- From the notes we have, it doesn’t look like he’ll hurt you. He’s just in heat which means that he’s going to want to have sex, especially with his anchor, which I’m guessing is you since he showed up. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get there in time, y/n. I don’t know what to do. You live so far away from us. I don’t understand how Stiles got there so fast.” Scott seemed a little less frantic as he read from his notes. “I promise, nothing bad is going to happen as long as he doesn’t give you his blood. He might take some of yours.”

“Scott, I don’t trust this,” I whined, pushing away Stiles’ needy hands. They tried to grab anything they could get. It wasn’t as if I didn’t want it, it’s just- what if he loses control and kills me. He just turned into a vampire. I hadn’t seen him in three days and now he shows up and wants to do me. What the hell?

“Y/n, have I ever put you into a seriously dangerous situation?”

“Yes!” I screamed into the phone, “All the time!”

Scott sighed and stated slowly, “He’s not going to hurt you. I’m going to get the rest of the pack and we’ll come restrain him. Just do what you must to keep him from doing something bad.”

“Scott,” I whined, letting Stiles un his hands up and down my thighs.

“I’m sorry, y/n.”

Then, he hung up, leaving me with Stiles. “Are you that worried, babe,” Stiles questioned, pushing his lips against where the phone was. I had thrown it onto the bed.

“Stiles, I don’t know what’ll happen.”

“Trust me, baby,” he whispered, pulling at my top.

I groaned and placed my head on the wall. “Fuck, whatever,” I grunted, pushing his head to mine, molding our lips together. “I fucking love you,” I muttered into his lips. Stiles smirked and pulled my shirt over my head, moving us to the bed. He pushed me down and pushed himself down so his lips connected to my throat, moving farther and farther down. I groaned in response, pulling locks of his hair.

Stiles grinned against me, lips in the middle of my breasts. His hands reached behind my arched back, fumbling to unclip the bra. He pulled it off quickly and threw it across the room. I moaned lowly under my breath as his lips circled my nipple, his hand squeezing my other breast.

“Stiles,” I whined, feeling him buck his hips up into mine. “Stiles please.”

Stiles pulled away and smirked at me, his hair disheveled yet he looked like nothing had happened. “Tell me what you want, babygirl.” He spoke as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a lean, toned torso. His hands fiddled with his pants as he watched me, pushing them down to his ankles, letting his erection spring free.

“Stiles, please, fuck me,” I groaned into him, my hands against his shoulders. He grinned and tugged at my gym shorts, pulling them down with ease along with my underwear. Stiles grabbed my ass and looked down at me before placing his lips on mine.

“We don’t have much time,” he mumbled, his dick pushing against my entrance. I moaned lowly, as did he. “You’re so wet. Is this all for me,” he questioned, nipping at my neck.

“Yes, Stiles, please,” I groaned into him. Stiles smirked and slowly pushed himself in before starting off at a quick pace, snapping his hips to mine furiously. He used his newfound strength to go faster than he ever had. He groaned against my neck and bit down harshly, drawing blood. His hands squeezed my boobs harshly making me scream in pleasure. His hips seemed to never stop.

I groaned out something incomprehensible as Stiles pulled out. He then flipped me over, my ass in the air as he slammed into me from behind. He gripped my hips harshly, and I knew it was going to leave bruises. My face was pressed into my blankets.

I could feel myself getting ready to release, the all too familiar feeling building quickly in the pits of my stomach. I moaned loudly and called out to him. “Stiles,” I screamed.

“I need you to come for me, y/n. Fall apart for me.” He pulled me up to where my back was pressed against his stomach and my head was on his shoulder. His hand rested on my stomach and the other on my hair while mine were wrapped into his hair, carding through it.

I let out a cry of pleasure and gripped him tighter as I felt myself come, my vision turning slightly white as he continued to push into me. He waited until I had completely ridden out my high, throbbing and tightening around him. I knew he was close to finishing.

“Stiles,” I screamed and pushed into him, helping him go deeper. He did one final thrust before he pulled out, coming on my back, his breath shaky.

I groaned lowly and fell forward as Stiles let go of me, not caring what I looked like.

“C’mon babe, we have to get you in the shower,” Stiles mumbled. He slowly picked me up bridal style, walking to the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. He turned on the water, making sure it was warm before he walked over, picked me up, and placed me in it.

I sighed and slumped into the tub, enjoying how warm it was.

Of course, my time was short as almost immediately, I heard Scott’s voice ring through my house. “Y/n? Are you okay? Where are you?”

I sighed and placed my head against the wall in annoyance. Stiles smiled sadly and stood up from beside the tub. “Do you still have some of my clothes in your closet?”

I nodded in response before dragging him down to meet my lips. “I love you. Stay safe.”

That was two weeks ago. I hadn’t seen Stiles again. Scott told me that they had him chained down in Derek’s basement. After what had happened, Stiles came willingly, only asking to make sure I was safe. When asked why, Stiles just stated he had a bad feeling.

I was sitting in his jeep now, tapping on the wheel. I didn’t have his keys, of course, he wouldn’t give them to anyone. The only exception would only be Scott because of how close they are. I wanted to cry, if I was being completely honest. I wasn’t allowed over at Derek’s house while he was there. I was told that it might set him off if he sees me. Last time was while he was in heat, now he’s fighting an irresistible craving and he couldn’t drink supernatural blood.

I missed him so much, and the fact that he was obviously not okay only made it worse. I would get short updates every now and then, but the pack refused to tell me anything. The last time someone tried to, Liam accidentally stated that Stiles wouldn’t stop screaming for me. I just wanted to help. If anything, I should be the one to settle him down. I didn’t understand why I couldn’t at least go see if I could be of any help.

I slammed my head on the wheel of the jeep one time and groaned, something I seemed to be doing often. While he was gone, I was left with some clothes of his and pictures.

From the little knowledge I had, it seemed like they were trying to track down the vampire who bit him. Apparently, Stiles had to kill him to become human again. After some extensive research myself, that was all I could find as well- well, at least from a valuable source. The rest talk about some Edward Cullen shit that I didn’t care too much to hear about. That wasn’t the point it.

It was night time when I stepped out of the jeep. Of course, it was always nighttime when bad stuff happened. The daytime just wasn’t scary enough, I guess.

I was walking to my front door – the others had moved Stiles’ jeep to my house saying something about how it should stay in safe hands - when I was grabbed from behind and pushed into a wall. A cold hand wrapped around my mouth while the other pushed me into the wall. I let out a muffled shriek.

“Finally,” a deep voice spoke from behind me, “I have you.”

That was all I heard before I blacked out as he pressed harshly on a pressure point on my neck.

I awoke what seemed like hours later as the sun was beginning to rise. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see I was tied to a chair in the middle of what seemed to be a living room. I could feel my anxiety settling in the pits of my stomach from not knowing where I was or how long I had been out.

I pulled at the ties, trying to see if there were any loose points. However, when I pulled my leg, trying to figure out if it was loose, a man walked into the room. He was on the phone, frowning as if he were trying to figure it out. He was tall, that was for sure, and he had long black hair and bright red eyes. I tried to shrink into my seat when he looked my way, a lazy smirk on his face.

He gleamed brightly at me, two long, pointy teeth sticking out. I took a deep breath as he walked towards me. “Good morning.”

“Why am I here,” I gulped, pulling at my arm ropes.

The man tutted and scrunched his nose. “Why did he choose you of all people. You’re quite the opposite. He stood tall and proud while you hide like a meek kitten.”

I frowned at him and spit in his face, trying to prove a point of sorts. “Fuck you.”

The man chuckled and backed away, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Now that’s more like it.”

I was about to say something again when his phone cut him off. He answered the call quickly, picking at his nails. I pull at the wrist ties once again, though I knew it was futile.

“Bring me the boy. … Yes, I have her. … That was the deal. … If you don’t bring him to me, I will kill her. … I want him in my coven. … bring him! …”

He was talking furiously, glaring at me while I held my breath. I scratched the chair nervously. What was he planning?

I was going to say something to him when he hit the wall, making a hole in the brick. “Those idiots just don’t pay attention.” He walked out the room, slamming the door.

He left me for a few hours. Why were there always a period of time between stuff? Why couldn’t every just- I don’t know – happen? I was half asleep and hungry when he walked in, whistling happily. I looked at him confused; he simply ignored me.

He walked behind me and picked up the chair, causing me to freak out, jerking around in the chair. The man simply ignored me and carried me outside. I immediately closed my eyes from the bright light. It was sometime in the afternoon. I opened my eyes to see the pack standing in front of me, Stiles front and center, red eyes shining brightly even from where I was.

“Stiles,” I yelled out, jerking forward in the chair.

The man laughed before patting my head. “Ahh, Stiles, I’m glad you came to your senses. I’m sure you’ll enjoy being by my side. I can be reasonable.”

Stiles nodded and walked forward, the man meeting him halfway. I watched with wide eyes. He was going to join him?

I was about to cry out for him to stop when Stiles did something unexpected. A blade fell from his hoodie’s sleeve. Stiles moved forward quickly. Apparently, the man didn’t see him coming as all I heard was a scream as Stiles drove the blade through his skull from the bottom of his chin.

I yelled out for Stiles, trying to see if he was okay. The vampire fell to the ground, dead. Stiles stood, shaking silently, before he collapsed to the ground, screaming. I continued to scream, struggling against the ropes that held me down. Scott rushed forward to hold Stiles while Malia and Lydia surrounded him. Kira and Liam rushed forward to untie me. They cut the ropes off of me and before I knew it, I was sprinting towards Stiles, pushing past Lydia and Malia, and holding his head in my lap.

I watched him groan in pain before he opened his eyes, the normal hazel having returned.

“Stiles,” I questioned quietly, trying not to frighten him, “Stiles, are you okay?”

I could feel tears running down my face as he smiled and pulled his hand up to cup my face. “I missed you,” he whispered.

I cried from happiness and clutched him tightly, bending down to kiss him. “Don’t ever let that happen again, please.”

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Now, come on,” I mumbled standing up, pulling him with me, “I feel like we both need a long deserved nap.”


	20. Scott - FEAR OF THE WATER

To say I was hopelessly in love with Scott would be an understatement. The two of us had been happily together for almost two years, almost everyone commenting on how cute the two of us were. He was everything I could have ever wanted and more. He was pure, but I was tainted.

The creatures that constantly plagued the streets of Beacon Hills had me hurt and hurting others on more than one occasion. The night I killed someone was a night that would constantly haunt me. It was on accident. I was a werewolf, and when the Deadpool came around, I was immediately a head target. The girlfriend of a true alpha would bring the alpha with her, and I was almost immediately sought after.

Soon, I found myself in the hands of two hunters, trapped between them. My claws were out as I snarled at the two of them, standing my ground, protecting my home. The two looked at each other and grinned before they moved quickly, wrapping a wire around my throat and pulling harshly. I was clawing out helplessly when the male started taunting me, standing barely two feet away as he spoke.

I could reach him.

I grabbed his leg and pulled him down, catching them both off guard. The girl loosened her hold on the wire as she gasped. I used the opportunity to pull it off, throwing it across the yard. I was panting as the man scrambled to his feet, shouting curse words at the girl.

I was about to stand up when I felt his arms around my neck, choking me and pressing onto the marks they had left earlier that had not healed yet.

I did it without thinking. I grabbed him and threw him across the yard, and before I realized what I had done, I heard a sickening crack and looked up to see him dead, mouth open as his back was snapped along with his neck. The girl let out a scream before running away, and all I could do was stare, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

I cried that night. I cried harder than I thought I ever had.

I didn’t mean for that to happen. I was trying to protect myself and my home. I was trying to protect my house and my home.

Stiles found me an hour later, crying harshly as I crouched over the man’s body. I may have never known him before the terrible encounter, but he was still a person, a person with a life that I had just taken away.

Stiles pulled me away, asking questions upon questions as I sobbed loudly. Stiles knew it was an accident. He knew I never meant any harm, but Scott didn’t believe me. He didn’t believe that I did it on accident. He didn’t believe in me.

That led to the night of the breakup. Things were finally going okay again. It was like nothing had happened, and everything was alright, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t the same. I never noticed how Scott couldn’t look me in the eyes after, even when I showed him that my eyes were still the same vibrant yellow when changed, not the blue that said I had taken an innocent life. I didn’t see how anytime I wolfed out at an enemy, he would almost immediately pull me back, trying to calm me down as if I could hurt them. I didn’t see how he didn’t love me anymore – not like he used to.

The night we broke up was a usual night. I had my arm around his waist as we laid in bed, but tonight, he was tense. He hadn’t been able to focus all day, and I was worried. The worry peaked when he slowly sat up, making me sit up in the process.

He spoke in a soft and gravelly voice as if trying not to break me with the next words that came out. “I think we need to break up.”

I stared at him quietly, trying to process the new information. “What,” I questioned, my eyes watering as my voice quivered, “is this some sort of sick joke, Scott? What are you talking about? I thought we were fine. What happened?”

“I-“ Scott tried to steady his voice. “I don’t love you anymore.”

Those were the words that broke me. I didn’t notice him standing up to leave. I barely recognized what I was doing as I screamed at him, asking him what I did wrong, asking him what I could do to fix this, pleading for him to stay, but he slipped from my grasp swiftly, and he walked away.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t keep living this lie as if I’ll ever be able to love you like I used to. I knew we’d been falling for a while, but then you killed him, y/n. You killed him. I thought you were different, but you weren’t. I’m sorry.” Those were his last words to me as he walked out, not even glancing back to the open door with me standing in the middle. I was alone in this dark, dark place, and he would never come back.

After that day, I refused to leave my house until Stiles had to physically drag me out of it, stating that I still had to graduate. I didn’t want to see him. I didn’t want to see him grin as if nothing happened. I didn’t want to see him with another girl. I didn’t want to see him.

Yet, I ended up in front of the school in blue jeans and a loose hoodie, trying to avoid the entire school population. I was still a mess, but I had showered and eaten like Stiles told me to, and he drove me to school before running off to his girlfriend. I didn’t mind. He had more to care about than me.

I had managed to not make any direct human contact until I saw him. Scott was across the hall, his arm wrapped around Kira as they laughed happily. I sucked in a breath as he bent down to press a kiss to her lips, our eyes locking as he did so. He froze as I did, but he couldn’t do anything as I ran away, tears filling my eyes.

I loved him; I still do. I can’t see him with someone else. It hurt. It hurt more than I thought it would.

Stiles caught me the next corridor over, his hands on my shoulder as he steadied me so I wouldn’t fall over. I wrapped my arms around him as I cried, trying to calm myself. “I can’t do this, Stiles. I can’t do this. Why would you make me come here,” I screamed at him, pounding on his chest as anger filled my body at the scene I had seen.

Stiles calmed me, pulling me out of the hallway and into a classroom so I would be away from prying eyes. He helped me relax before calling Malia for help getting my home. Malia helped pull me out of the classroom, and I was soon in the back of Stiles’ jeep as the two talked hurriedly in the front.

I didn’t want to listen. I didn’t want to feel anything. He was gone, and I knew it, but I didn’t want to believe it.

I felt a hand run through my hair and slowly looked up to meet Lydia’s gaze. She pushed her fingers through my hair, comforting me the best she could. I didn’t notice when she had joined the three of us, but I didn’t care. I needed all the comfort I could get.

She moved to where my head was in her lap while her hands carded through her my hair. I could feel Malia staring at me with a worried look. I didn’t want to think about it. I wrapped an arm around myself and slowly fell asleep.

It took me a long time to get better. Countless nights, I cried myself to sleep, thinking about what I could’ve done. I loved him, and I don’t think I’ll stop. He was my first love. He was my everything.

He moved on from me so easily, quickly getting into a relationship with Kira. I could barely look at another boy without comparing him to Scott, comparing the looks and actions as if it would help at all.

I could barely take a dip into the water, but he dived right in, leaving me behind like I was nothing.


	21. Isaac - AMNESIA

The screeching of tires resonated through the neighborhood as his car ran into a tree. The boy flew out of the car, landing in the middle of the road. You had immediately run out as you heard the sound. You rushed towards the boy with a concerned look. You flipped him over only to recognize him. Isaac Lahey. He was in about three of your classes. He stood with his group of friends and constantly skipped classes because ‘something came up.’ You had always wanted to talk to him, but nobody talked to you, so why would he? You were the girl in the back of the class with headphones in. You were bullied by most of the lacrosse team, everyone except his group of friends, and you were just not popular in general.

You looked around for anyone, but it was around midnight. They were all asleep. The rain pelted down and you knew you had to get him inside soon. You tried to pick him up but ended up dropping him back from his weight. You stood for a moment and moved to grab his arms. You then dragged his with as much strength as you could muster inside. You panted slightly as you looked down at the boy.

Why is he so heavy? Maybe I’m just out of shape.

You shook your head and slowly pulled him into the living room. You grunted as you ended up falling backward from a shirt you had left on the ground. Don’t question. You stood on the couch and slowly pulled his upper half on, and then dropped down to push his lower half up. You huffed and wiped your forehead with a disdain look on your face.

“He better be okay.”

You stood up and walked towards your room to grab some clothes for him. You had some oversized guys clothes due to the comfort. He looked about the same size.You grabbed a top, some sweats, and a blanket before heading back out. You looked at him before sighing at the reality of what you had to do. You moved over to the sleeping boy, annoyed. You moved to take off his shirt carefully. You tried not to look at the muscles, but come on, really? You quickly pushed the navy blue shirt over the blonde boy’s head. You then moved down to the pants.

“Please be wearing underwear, please be wearing underwear,” you said as you moved to slowly push down the hem of his pants only to be met with striped boxers. “Oh thank you, lord, I’ll lay off the fanfiction for a little because of this.” You pushed down the rest of his pants with struggle, then proceeded to stuff the sweats up his legs. You sat back on the ground below with an exasperated expression. 

“Definitely need to work out or something.”

You looked at Isaac before running to your room again, this time to grab a blanket for yourself. You rushed back down before noticing you had forgotten to put his blanket on his. You threw it over him carelessly, yet made sure he was all covered and warm.

You laid on the ground. You were going to sleep there so you could be there when he woke up.

***

The harsh sunlight streaming through the open curtains wasn’t the thing that woke you up. It was the boy grumbling and trying to figure out where he was while freaking out about missing something. You groaned quietly causing his head to snap to you, not noticing before. You moved to where your face was in the pillow, trying to get back to sleep.

“Will you please shut up and calm down,” you groaned out as you snuggled into your blanket.

“Um, uh, yeah, okay.”

You groaned again before chucking the pillow at him.

“Sit down, I’ll go make food.”

He looked at you bewildered as you tiredly stood up and moved towards the kitchen. You looked through the cabinets for anything useful before just grabbing a box of cereal and throwing it at the boy standing in the doorway.

“I thought I told you to sit?”

“I just have one question.”

“Yes?”

“Where the hell am I?”

You looked at him with an annoyed expression before gesturing around you. “My house. Mi casa e su casa or something. Found you on the road, decided to help.”

“Okay, so is that why I don’t remember a ton of stuff?”

Your head instantly shot up as you looked at him. “You don’t remember anything?”

“I- I know some stuff. Like, my father and something about a guy named Scott.”

You nodded, “Scott McCall, I think he’s your friend. Not really sure, you’re around each other a lot, though.”

He nodded and looked at you scared. “What if I never remember?”

“You will. Now go lay down, please.”

He huffed and nodded before going back towards the couch. You shook your head and laughed quietly. You moved to grab the cereal and placed it back in the cabinet. You then walked back to the living room and sat by the couch looking at Isaac.

“Where are you hurt,” you said quietly. He had a few bruises and cut, but they were healing unnaturally fast.

“I’m fine,” he responded.

Your eyebrows rose as you looked at him. Your eyes wandered over his body trying to find anything injured.

“Do you have any idea why you’re missing some memory?”

He shook his head with a frown.

“Can you sit up and move over and then turn sideways.”

He looked at you questioningly before doing as you asked. You sat on the couch and looked over his back.

“Can I touch you?”

He blushed and his eyes widened as he looked at you.

“Not like that!”

He shrugged and turned back to the wall.

You pulled his shirt up to look for anything major. He tensed as you searched, running your hands up his back and to his hairline. You searched his head for anything but came up empty handed. 

“I don’t see anything. I don’t feel anything. Maybe you have a concussion, but wouldn’t you have like a bump or something? I don’t know, I give up. Maybe you’ll get everything back soon.”

You groaned quietly and looked at him.

“You have nothing?”

“I really don’t know.”

“We should really take you to the doctors.”

He shook his head furiously at the idea.

“Okay, no doctor. Um, can you remember anyone I can take you to?”

He frowned at searched his few memories for anything that could help.

“Um, I think there’s one person we can go to.”

****

You were outside what looked like a vet’s office. Isaac had walked in and hasn’t been back in about forty-five minutes. He insisted on going in alone and that he would be back soon.

It was too far from your house to go and grab something so, you groaned and slammed your head on the wheel. Music played softly in the background and you quietly sang along. Not knowing how much longer he was going to take, you lowered your seat and moved to the backseat so you could nap.

You were halfway there when something slammed against the car. You shot up and looked around to be met with Stiles Stilinski leaning against your car. A short yelp left your mouth as you looked at him.

“Scott, what the hell.”

Your eyes widened as you heard him. You ducked down so they couldn’t see you, turning off the quiet music.

“Why is there a car there in the first place? It’s after opening hours.”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask the girl inside.”

Your eyes widened and you fell onto the floor of the car, thanking yourself for getting something roomy.

Scott walked up and knocked on the window while looking down at you. Your cheeks flamed as you opened the door and pushed yourself to get out and stand up. You looked at them wide eyed.

“Wait, Y/N, right!” Stiles exclaimed knowing who you were.

“Y/N, as in the one the team messes with.”

A scared expression took over your face as they watched you curiously.

“Why are you here? It’s closed you know.”

“My friend went in there and wouldn’t let me come also. I’ve been waiting for him.”

“And who’s your friend?” Stiles questioned.

“Um, Isaac Lahey.”

Scott’s eyes widened as he looked at you.

“Was he with you last night, because he didn’t return home and we were looking all over for him.”

“He got into a wreck and lost most of his memory. I pulled him out of the storm last night. He said someone was in there that could help, but he wouldn’t let me go in with him.”

They both nodded before Scott spoke. “I’m going to go in there and see what they’re doing. Stiles watch Y/N.”

“What, why?” Stiles whined.

Scott glared at Stiles. “You know why.” He then walked away and into the building leaving an annoyed Stiles and confused you.

“What are you not telling me?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles then looked at you with a smirk. “So, you and Isaac?”

Your cheeks flamed and you shook your head.

“But you want you and Isaac, right?”

“I- I mean.”

Stiles smirked and tried to lean against the car before realizing too late he was too far away and fell to the ground. You laughed loudly at his bewildered expression. You moved forward and grabbed his hand to pull him up. He pushed up but you ended pulling him too hard. You both fell and landed with him on top of you. You both laughed loudly at the circumstances.

A growl echoed through the parking lot resulting in you pushing Stiles off so you could find the source. You looked around only to be met with a fuming Isaac. Confusion flashed through your eyes as you watched the glaring boy.

“Where did noise come from,” you whispered to yourself before standing up and walking towards Isaac.

“Hey, you okay,” you asked as you neared him. He looked down at you, his eyes softening slightly.

“Yeah, he gave me some medicine to help.”

You nodded and smiled. “Are you staying with me or going with Scott.”

“Could I stay with you by chance? Scott isn’t going to be home for a while.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll make sure you’re all healthy and stuff.”

***

You opened the front door and walked into your house. You pushed the groceries you had grabbed while out with him into the kitchen.

“Okay, you can stay in the spare room while you’re here. No school right now due to your memory. I guess you’ll just be here until you remember.”

He nodded and looked at you. “Where are your parents,” he questioned.

Your breath hitched as you looked at him. His eyes widened as he looked back at you.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“We don’t talk about them.”

He nodded in understanding before turning towards the stairs. “Bedtime, possibly?”

“Yeah, my time as been taken by you,” you laughed quietly. “Do you have a phone?”

“I grabbed it out of my car before the tow truck took it.”

“Give me your number in case something happens.”

“Yes, of course.”

This is when you knew something good was going to come out of this weirdly amazing boy.

****

LIKE A MONTH LATER  
****

Isaac’s memory had slowly been coming back in dreams that were memories. The relationship between the two of you blossomed quickly yet steadily at the same time. He ended up just moving into your house due to Scott always out and Melissa always working. You kept each other company. Tomorrow he was going to go back to school. He had been doing work at home but you didn’t want him to go back just yet, but he was remembering so he didn’t have to miss anymore. You were scared. He still hadn’t remembered how you were treated in school, what if he abandoned you because of it.

They had been worse than normal lately, though they never did when Scott or Stiles were around. Speaking of them, you guys were like best friends now. You helped Stiles with Lydia and when it failed you and Scott would laugh about it. You had become tightly knit with the small group of friends in the short period of time. Lydia was probably your favorite, to be honest.

Thoughts ran through your head as you stood by the door. Footsteps bounding towards the door snapped you out.

“You ready?”

“Yea.”

You opened the door and stepped out with him following. He shut the door as you tossed the keys behind you for him to catch. It made a soft thump as he caught them easily. You sat in your car and leaned back. You tried to breathe evenly as Isaac started the car and you began the trip to school.

“Are you okay,” he questioned, interrupting the nice silence there was.

“I’m fine,” you mumbled out.

He slowed the car and turned to look at you.

“What wrong,” he asked while grabbing your hand and lacing your fingers together.

“Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy your day back.”

He nodded and turned back to the road with a small smile on his lips as he glanced down at your intertwined hands. You hummed along to the song playing on the radio. That was how the ride went, you humming and Isaac sitting with a proud look on his face.

The two of you pulled up to the school and you pulled on a sad smile.

“I’ll see you second period,” you said glancing over at him. He nodded and pulled his hand away before grabbing his bag and exiting the car with you in suit. You separated when you entered, him going left and you going right. You walked to your locker and opened it, proceeding to stuff your bookbag in and grab your history textbook.

You were interrupted but someone slamming your locker shut. You tensed as the sound made everyone stop.

“Where’s your protection today, freak?”

You tried to even your breathing as you slowly turned around. Searing pain ran through your head as the jock slammed you into the locker. His smirk imprinted into your mind as you looked at him.

The fear was evident in your eyes.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Don’t worry, you don’t need to talk for this.” He said before smiling wickedly and punching you in the stomach. You doubled over in pain letting him knee you in the face. It had never gotten this violent, and it scared you. Your eyes watered with unshed tears as he pushed you to the ground.

A soft cry escaped your lips as he kicked you while his three friends watched. One directed right towards the middle of your stomach led to you coughing up some blood as you felt something crack. Your books were long forgotten, probably somewhere across the hall. He slammed his leg into your stomach multiple times before a growl echoed through the hall causing him to look up confused. You whimpered quietly from the pain before hearing someone getting slammed into the locker before falling to the ground and footsteps running away.

Someone moved the hair from your face causing you to open your eyes slightly to be met with Isaac’s blue eyes. He looked down at you concerned while you looked up at him sadly.

“Please don’t leave me.”

“Why would I do that? You’re possibly the best thing that’s happened to me and you expect me to just leave because some people don’t like you?”

Tears formed in your eyes as you looked at him. “Thank you,” you whispered.

“Anytime,” he stated, picking you up. “Looks like the tables have turned on who needs help.”

You laughed quietly before regretting it as you coughed heavily.

“You’re going to need to go to the hospital quickly.” He said as your eyes started to close. His pace quickened.

*****

Your eyes opened slowly to the white room of the hospital. A steady beeping was heard from the heart monitor as you looked around the small room. A smile formed as you looked down at the sleeping form of Isaac. His head was on the small bed while his hand was tangled in yours. You squeezed his hand as he turned slightly while mumbling nonsense. His eyes slowly fluttered open at the feeling before looking up at you.

“Y/N,” he mumbled out.

“Hey,” you whispered back.

His eyes opened completely at the sound of your voice before you were pulled into a hug.

“I thought you wouldn’t wake up. I thought you were leaving me. Why didn’t you tell me?”

You shushed him quietly before smiling at him. “Thank you for caring, but I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not! You have two broken ribs and a broken nose! Apparently, it’s not the first time either!” He yelled making you flinch slightly and the heart monitor quicken slightly.

His eyes softened as he looked at you. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose you. I love you too much for that to happen.”

Your heart skipped a beat as he said that. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. A happy expression took over your face.

“You love me?”

He stuttered a bit as he looked at you. “I- I mean, I was going to tell you in a more romantic way, a- and if you don’t l- love me back then t- that’s fine.”

He sucked in a long breath before looking at you. “Gosh, I love you so freaking much, it’s not even funny. You’re just so caring and kind, even when you’re mad at me. I know I haven’t known you for long, but it feels like I’ve known you for forever. I love the way your smile can light up the room. I love the way you blush really bright when you get embarrassed whenever someone says something to make you shy. The way you sat in your room for thirty minutes picking out an outfit one day, yet literally rolled out of bed and walked out the door in sweatpants and one of my t-shirts the next. Don’t think I didn’t notice you stole it. I could go on and on, but I don’t think I have the time to express home much I love you, and from the way your heart rate sped up, I’m hoping you love me too.”

You looked up at him overjoyed before bringing his face to yours with a grin. You pulled him into a long and passionate kiss that left you breathless and happy.

“I love you,” you whispered to him.

“I love you,” he whispered back.

His blue eyes seemed to shine brighter in the small moment you had together. Of course, it was ruined by Stiles and Scott walking in while arguing about how Scott had not watched Star Wars. It seemed to be a recurring argument in their friendship. They both froze as they saw how close the two of you were.

“Did we interrupt something here?” Scott questioned looking between the two of you.

“Please, I know you heard with your wolfy hearing and all.”

The three boys’ eyes widened as you said this.

“H- how?” Stiles trailed off looking at you.

“Please, you didn’t think I would figure it out by now? Dude, for one, I read A LOT of fanfiction. Two, you’re not as secretive as you might think around me.”

Isaac turned to you with a joyful look. “So you don’t care about what I am?”

“Why would I? You’re just like the puppy I never knew I wanted until I got it.”

Everyone chuckled at the playful glare Isaac gave you.


	22. Theo - MATES

For as long as I can remember, I’ve been best friends with Stiles and Scott. We were friends through pre-school, elementary, and middle school. We were friends when we found out Scott had turned into a werewolf. We were friends through the multiple villains that seemed to miraculously show up into the small town. We were friends when Stiles became void. When have always been friends.

But then Theo came. He was so fucking hot, and I couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. Even though he betrayed us multiple times, and he tried to kill Scott, I couldn’t help but want him. And it made me so mad. Why did I want him? He’s done so much to make me hate him, but I just couldn’t, and I hated it. When he had been sent to hell, I cried. I cried so hard for reasons I couldn’t explain.

I felt myself slowly pull away from my group of friends, then Liam pulled him back. He was back. I was so happy, and he seemed so changed. He talked to me more, he was happier, and he seemed to actually want to help. I loved it.

But I still didn’t know why.

That’s how I ended up here, sitting in front of Deaton with Scott and Stiles by my side. I had fought with Stiles earlier that day as he was questioning why I always stuck up for Theo, and I couldn’t give him a reason. I explained everything to them, how I felt, and how I really didn’t want to, but I couldn’t help it. Scott had suggested going to Deaton as he stated that Theo seemed to have a soft spot for me, too.

“This is really simple, and I still can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet,” Deaton stated, looking at Scott with his eyebrow raised. In front of him was a book and a couple of jars. He was mixing things together when we had walked in. It seemed that he knew we were coming.

I looked at Scott in confusion. He looked back at me before at Deaton.

“I mean, three of your werewolves, including you, have dealt with the same thing she is.”

Scott seemed puzzled as he racked his brain for answers. Stiles and I watched him before his mouth parted in answer. “Mates,” he whispered, knowledge passing through his eyes, “you’re mates.”

I stared at Scott for a second before shaking my head. “No, no, we can’t be mates. That’s- that’s not possible.”

“Well,” Deaton stated, cutting into our conversation, “if the Dread Doctors procedures went correctly and he is half werewolf, that would be the answer. From the way you’re talking about what you’re feeling, that is the only realistic answer. Now, I want you to bring him in with you three one day, so I can test something.”

And that’s what we did. We brought him with us about three days later, him complaining and questioning the entire time. “C’mon, babe, what’re we doing,” he questioned, grabbing my hand.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away from his. “First of all, I’m not your babe. Second, can you just wait?” I turned slightly in my seat, trying to ignore the fluffy feeling he gave me.

Theo let out a sigh and slumped in his seat, groaning loudly. Stiles laughed quietly and looked over at Scott. Scott just shrugged and continued watching the road, making Stiles let out another laugh. Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the clinic before he shut of his jeep and climbed out. Everyone jumped out of the old jeep and quietly stepped into the building.

“Scott,” Deaton called out, “did you bring them?”

Scott yelled back a yes and led the three into the small room. Deaton smiled slightly and nodded, looking over the four of them. “Great,” he stated, cleaning his hands with a rag, “let’s begin.”

Then, he nodded to Scott and Stiles. They both looked at each other with frowns before running forward, pushing me against a wall. I let out a gasp and flailed, trying to get loose from them. Theo let out a low growl and stepped forward, only to be stopped by a line of mountain ash that was definitely not there before.

Scott looked back at the two, only to receive a nod from Deaton. Scott looked at Stiles. Stiles let go and Scott grabbed her other shoulder before slamming her into a metal table making her scream shortly. Theo let out a rippling roar, pushing against the invisible shield, his face contorted into his werewolf form. “Let her go,” he yelled.

Scott gave me an apologetic look, his face crinkled in discomfort. It was obvious he didn’t want to do this, but we needed to know. I nodded at him, trying not to groan in pain. I knew this would be the final time. Scott let out a sigh and picked me up again, throwing me into a wall. The wall cracked under the pressure, and I let out another groan, only to hear a loud growl.

I looked over to see Theo let out another growl and push against the wall, breaking it somehow. He launched forward at incredible speed and crouched in front of me, sending a warning growl to the other three in the room. His hand pushed back to hold mine, his veins turning a deep black as he took away my pain. I sighed in relief and slumped against the wall, leaning my head back.

“So, I was right,” Deaton stated, crossing his arms. Scott rubbed his temples and nodded.

“Please, never make me do that again,” Scott groaned. The entire task was hard for him, and I knew he couldn’t do it again unless it was absolutely necessary. Stiles looked disgusted at the thought that it was true, and I couldn’t help but sigh again. I knew he would be the hardest one to accept this.

I smiled involuntarily and looked over at Theo. “What was right,” Theo questioned, calmed down as he knew Scott wasn’t going to do anything again.

“You’re mates,” Deaton stated, walking over to clean up the broken table. Theo looked back at me confused before looking at Scott.

“What,” he questioned.

“You’re mates,” Scott reiterated, smiling.

“That’s-“ Theo tried to talk, letting go of my hand, “that’s not possible. I can’t- I can’t have a mate.”

“Of course you can,” Deaton stated, rolling his eyes. “You are part werewolf and part coyote. Both are able to have mates. You were lucky enough to find yours.”

Theo let out a shaky breath and smiled, looking at me happily. “Mates,” he whispered as if the idea was foreign to him. “So,” he chuckled, sitting in front of me, “would you like to go on a date with me? See how all of this goes?”


	23. FBI!Stiles - THE BAKERY

I sprayed down the counter and wiped it down tiredly. I had always wanted to own a bakery, but I never knew it was going to be this tiring. I guess my shop was good as people would come in rather rapidly throughout the day. It was a miracle I had a slow day for once. It gave me a time to make sure everything was still stocked and clean. I had hired two other workers, but they only did minor stuff, and their cleaning was not the best, but it was good enough for now.

I placed the rag and spray bottle back into a cabinet as I heard the familiar ding of the door. “I’ll be there in a second,” I yelled over my shoulder, yelping as one of the boxes came down from the shelf and onto me. I picked it up and pushed it back on, letting out a sigh and making a mental note to get a better shelf. It was going to break any moment now. I rushed into the kitchen and washed my hands before patting them on my apron and rushing out.

In the main area, I was met with a built yet lanky man. He seemed to be in his younger twenties and awkward as he stood, looking around at the food lining the counter. “What can I get ya,” I asked, placing my hands on the counter. He looked over at me and smiled before pointing to one of the cupcakes on display.

“How much are those,” he questioned.

“It’s two dollars for one, five dollars for three, and twenty dollars for a dozen. You can mix match, too. All the cupcakes cost the same.” I said, knowing the menu by heart.

He nodded and thought for a minute before pointing to a few. “Can I get two oreo, four of the chocolate coffee, two of the soda, two of the red velvet, and two of the strawberry lemonade. Then, can I just get a medium straight black coffee.”

I nodded and moved around fluidly, picking up the cupcakes and placing them in a large box. I set the box on the counter beside the register and grabbed a cup before placing it under the coffee machine. I turned around and punched the numbers into the machine before smiling at him. “Twenty-three forty-seven, please,” I said. He handed me some bills with a smile. I quickly counted them and handed him back his change before grabbing the cup, topping it, and handing it to him.

“Thank you, y/n,” he said reading off my name tag. “I’ll make sure to drop by more often.”

~

He kept to his word. For months, he would show up almost every week. He said he would give all the extra cupcakes to his friends and coworkers. Over the time, we learned about each other; favorite movies to our past. He told me about how he’s still best friends with some people named Lydia and Scott, how his friend Allison died -though he never told me how-, how his dad was a sheriff, and how his town was insane- he didn’t tell me why on that, either-. I told him about my home life and how it was pretty normal, how I never really kept in touch with any high school friends, and how I had never been on a real date. After I told him that, he said one day he would have to take me out.

Over all, we learned almost everything about each other, but his work was something we never really talked about. All I knew was that sometimes he would come so he could review documents in one of the booths my shop had. He said he enjoyed my company, and would often just come around just to talk to me. To say I had a crush on him would be an understatement. He took over my love life, and I didn’t stop him.

At the moment, I was packing away the money and making sure anything valuable was locked up. I slammed the safe closed and covered it before padding out of the quiet room. I flicked off the lights and locked the door with a huff. Today had been extra busy, and I was just ready to just sleep.

I began to walk down the street when I was pulled into an alley, a rag placed over my nose and mouth so I would stay quiet. I took a breath to scream when I got extremely tired, the silhouette of someone standing above me was all I saw as I fell to the ground, asleep.

~~

I woke up with a soft groan, trying to stretch my back, only to be stopped by something holding me down. I opened my eyes to be met with a lavishly designed room. The walls were a light brown, and décor lined the walls, along with a large window covered by a chestnut brown curtain. I look down to see my wrists and ankles bound in rope to the arms and legs of a chair. My mouth was covered by something harsh.

I moved around for a second, trying to see if there were any loose points in the rope.

“There’s no use in struggling,” a deep voice spoke from behind me. I froze and looked up. A man walked from behind me to in front. Dirty blonde hair that looked as if it hadn’t been groomed in days and dark brown eyes grabbed my attention. He wasn’t exactly ugly, much to my disadvantage, but he wasn’t pretty either. He was dressed in blue jeans and a loose hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to show graphic tattoos going all the way up his arms. Images of naked women and weapons and dragons covered the skin, all black and white. “I don’t want to harm you, you know. You’ve been out for quite a while. I thought you would never wake up. Three whole days. Guess he used too much.”

I looked at him confused, my nose scrunching up as I tried to talk only to have incoherent mumbles come out.

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “You’re only here for Stiles.” I moved my head as if telling him to continue. “He’s going to come looking for you. You’re already on the news.”

I made another mumbling sound. He walked forward, boots stomping, and ripped whatever was on my mouth off. I let out an annoyed screech at the feeling, looking up to see him throw down duct tape. “Why do you want Stiles,” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

“He busted all of us.” He said as if I could understand what he meant by that. I rose an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue with my head. “Has he ever told you what he does for a living,” he questioned, chuckling when I shook my head. “Your little boyfriend is one of the best FBI agents in the country. He busted all of us.”

I stared at him for a second before speaking. “If he’s the best in the country, what makes you think you can beat him, and if I’ve been out so long, I’m pretty sure he’s on you tail right now.” Terror flashed in the male’s eyes before he covered it, shaking his head. He pushed himself back and walked out of the room, leaving me in silence.

~~

It had been a few hours and I was insanely bored and scared. The man had not come back, but I often heard murmurs and guns clicking in the room next to me. I had managed to loosen the ties on my wrist, but not get them off all the way. My head was leaned back on the head of the chair, and I absentmindedly tapped my fingers on the wood. I wasn’t too worried, from what I could hear, he was an amazing officer, and I knew he would find me soon enough.

I was counting out of boredom when I heard yelling. I sat up, confused, and looked around. I heard yelling and screaming from the room next to me when the guy from earlier ran into the room. He looked at me with wide eyes before cocking a pistol in his hand and running behind me, placing the gun against my temple. My eyes widened and I stiffened noticeably. The guy from before let out a chuckle and steadied himself as he watched the door, preparing himself.

I watched as the brown-haired man I knew bust in, breaking the door. He looked around the room, analyzing, when his eyes met mine. He relaxed before regaining his posture once again when he saw the gun pressed to my head. He had one both hands on a gun, his chest covered in FBI gear. He clenched his jaw and looked at the man behind me.

“Let her go,” he spoke. The man chuckled darkly and swayed slightly.

“I don’t think you have any room to talk,” he said, one hand gripping my hair as he pulled my head back. I let out a low whimper and looked at Stiles with pleading eyes. He swallowed and looked to the other room.

“I don’t think you have room to talk, seeing as we just took out your entire room of criminal,” he said, cocking his eyebrow confidently. “How about this. You let y/n go, I’ll let you go. You don’t? I put a bullet straight through your head.”

The man behind me trembled lightly, the gun shaking and his hand lightly letting go of my head. “You wouldn’t do that,” he spoke, voice shaking. Stiles cocked his gun with a confident looking on his face as the man questioned his statement.

“Three.” The man completely lets go of my hair. “Two.” He wavered slightly, thinking of his decision. “One.” The man stood his ground, gun still placed on my temple. “Zero.” A shot rang through the room followed by a thump. The man fell to the ground and I looked at Stiles wide-eyed.

He sprang into action, pulling out a knife, and cut the ropes holding me down. I stood up shakily, my legs not used to being used again, and gripped his shoulders tightly. “Are you okay,” he whispered, pushing hair from my face.

I nodded a small nod and smiled up at him. “Just peachy,” I croaked out.

He ran his thumb over my cheek, his eyes tracing over me fondly, my messy hair and crumpled clothes looking beautiful to him. “Well,” he spoke. “I didn’t exactly want you to find out like this.” We both let out low laughs and watched each other. He moved forward, his breath fanning over my face. “Can I kiss you,” he asked, pulling me close.

“Of course,” I spoke, pushing my hands through his hair. He looked at me before bending down and capturing my lips in his, drawing out a sweet kiss. I hummed lowly and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly close.

I felt at home in his arms, as cheesy as it sounds.


	24. Scott - JUST BREATHE

I laid in my bed, my headphones in, as I tried to not cry. My mind was racing far too much for me to be able to pay attention to the music flowing through my ears. I bit my lips and covered my face with my hands.

My mind was racing, a never-ending gymnastics course. Thoughts flew to my attention and left just as quickly. It seemed like everything was too important yet not important at the same time.

I let out a loud sob, unable to keep in my tears. I laid there for a few minutes, just crying uncontrollably. Lately, everything had just become too much, but I didn’t have anyone I could tell. I felt so alone, even if I was surrounded by plenty of people.

I heard a loud bang, making me jolt upright. “y/n?” A voice yelled out from downstairs, a voice I immediately recognized as Scott. I furiously tried to wipe away the tears as they continued to flow. I quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom, covering my face as I heard Scott begin to walk up the stairs to my room.

“Give me a second,” I yelled, my voice cracking unintentionally.

I made it to the bathroom only to feel Scott grab my arm. I looked down, hiding my face. Scott pulled me towards him softly. “Hey, y/n, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing- it’s nothing,” I mumbled out, trying to pull my hand away from him. Scott shook his head and pulled my hand away from my face. He pulled my face up to look at him in a caring manner.

“Hey, tell me what’s wrong. I want to help,” he stated quietly, as if not to set me off. It was useless, though, as I quickly burst into tears again. I wrapped my arms around Scott tightly, placing my head on his chest. Scott gasped quietly before he brought his hand up, rubbing my back gently. He shushed me quietly and slowly pulled us into my room.

I sobbed harshly into his chest, hiccupping loudly. It was an ugly, body-shaking type of crying. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry- I’m sorry- I’m sorry!” I blubbered into his chest. He simply quieted me and comforted me quietly.

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” Scott whispered quietly, holding me.

I cried for a few more minutes before I quietly, reducing it to only a few tears and whimpers.

“What happened,” Scott questioned quietly, trying to keep me calm.

“I don’t know. Everything’s just become too much lately. I- I haven’t been doing good in school. I feel like a complete idiot. I hate myself beyond belief, but I have no will to change myself. Everything I used to do that I loved makes me feel even worse. I hate it all. I can’t do anything right anymore,” I cried into him.

Scott shushed me again and rocked me slowly. “You’re okay,” Scott mumbled, trying to remain calm. “Everything’s okay. I promise you, you’re going to be okay. Just breathe. I don’t know where you’re getting these thoughts, but I’ll always be here to help you. I just want you to know that you’re beautiful in every single way, body and mind. You’re perfection to me. School might just take a little bit longer to comprehend sometimes, but you always figure it out. Don’t worry too much. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

I nodded into his chest and hugged him tightly. “I love you so much. You’re too good for me.”

Scott shook his head and kissed my forehead. “I’ll never be good enough for you, but I’ll always love you.”


	25. Stiles - THERAPY

I arrived at the Stilinski household and walked out of the car with shaky steps. I took my time to get to the door, trying to steady my breathing as I walked up, keeping tears at bay. I knocked loudly, knowing Stiles was probably researching something in his room. I rubbed my arms, trying to keep warm from the biting wind around me, but also providing myself some comfort.

It took a minute, but the familiar sarcastic boy opened the door with a confused look. “Uh, Hell- y/n?” He asked.

I looked up at him for a second before throwing myself at him, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face in his hoodie. Tears fell freely down my cheeks, falling onto the shirt, while I hiccupped. Stiles was quick to pull me inside and make sure I was okay. He pulled away and bent down slightly to my height. “Hey, hey, don’t cry. What happened,” he asked, cupping my face in his hands.

I just shook my head and lowered it slowly. I heard him let out a sigh and before I knew it, I was lifted into his arms bridal style. He adjusted me before walking up the stairs. My head lolled on his shoulder, tired from all that had happened tonight.

My parents questioned why I had been staying after school lately, and when I told her I was going to therapy, well, they didn’t take it lightly, but, honestly, what sane person wouldn’t take therapy. With or without all the supernatural business that’s been going on, it’s nice to get everything out and have someone support you. Obviously, she wasn’t there to fill that role.

I fisted his shirt and continued to hiccup, the tears beginning to stop, leaving me a sniffling mess. Stiles lightly kicked his door to open it and stepped in. He strode over to the bed and gently placed me on before sitting on the edge. He grabbed one of my hands and started fiddling with my fingers. “Can you tell me what happened.”

I paused for a second, scared of how he would react before deciding to just tell him. “I’ve been going to therapy, and my mom found out and didn’t like it,” I mumbled.

He froze for a second before looking down at me with worry. “Therapy? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, head tilting to the side.

“I was scared you would react badly,” I said.

He began fiddling with my fingers again. “I mean, I took therapy after my mom died and with the whole void incident and things like that. It’s completely normal. Hell, I’ve been trying to convince Scott to go ever since this started.” He smiled down at me. “It doesn’t make you any different. If it helps, it shouldn’t be frowned upon.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Now, what do you need to fix this.”

I laughed and laced our fingers together so he would stop his motions. “Can we just cuddle,” I said. He laughed and nodded before laying down facing me, his legs tangled with mine, and he moved up so my face was in his chest and his head was on mine.

“I don’t deserve you,” I mumble into his chest.

“That’s where you’re wrong, baby. You deserve all the love in the world.” He said. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“As I love you.”


	26. Theo - DEFENDING

I watched with my back pressed against the wall. Stiles snickered beside me as Scott yelled, eyes flashing. “Who accepted you into their pack when no one else would? Who kept you safe? Who made sure you had somewhere to live? Me. You can at least respect the other pack members while you’re here!” Scott screamed, trying to control himself. Theo was making fun of someone and had said the wrong thing. I didn’t really know as I had walked into him ranting. Theo looked like he was getting yelled at by his parent. He held an annoyed face, but you could see him trying to hold back tears. He had been trying to be better, everyone could see, but I guess he had a slip-up.

Now, I, personally, did not know him all that much, but it seemed like Scott was about to go a little bit too far. He didn’t yell much, but when he did, it was scary. “Hey, Scott,” I spoke, stepping off from the wall and reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. “Maybe you should calm- “

“Don’t get into this, y/n,” Scott yelled, hitting my hand away. My eyes widened as did Stiles’ and Theo’s. Scott was too into his argument. Theo’s eyes narrowed and he took a step forward.

“Don’t touch her,” he growled out. Scott growled in response and also took a step forward. This was so out of character for Scott, even Stiles looked uncomfortable.

“Don’t tell me what to do with my sister,” he grunted dangerously.

“Stiles,” I whispered to him. “When’s the next full moon?”

“Tomorrow, but doesn’t he have this under control,” he whispered back.

“But he doesn’t have an anchor. He just lost Kira,” I said. Scott and Theo had gotten dangerously close. I watched them closely, both were growling at each other like annoying puppies.

“You’re yelling at me for disrespecting someone when you just did it yourself,” Theo laughed before speaking again. “Real mature, Scott.”

Scott let out a deep growl before lunging at Theo, claws, completely wolfed out. I walked over, trying to stop them. Theo growled back and pushed him off. Before I knew it, half the room was destroyed, Theo had a long, deep scratch down his face, and Scott was being covered in fire extinguisher fumes. Stiles had told me once that was one of the ways to get him out of his trance. I pushed myself in front of Theo and stepped back so he would follow. I placed my arms in front of him to make sure Scott couldn’t get to him.

I watched Scott shake himself from his delusion. “What- what happened?” He questioned, trying to stand up. I felt Theo’s arms wrap around me protectively making me tense questioningly. Scott looked up at us and swallowed loudly. “What did I do?”

I shook my head softly and grabbed Theo’s hand before walking out. I pulled him into my bedroom and sat down. “I’m sorry for what he did. He’s not normally like that, you know.” He took one of my hands in his large ones, kissing the tops of my fingers, leaving me blushing.

“You’re perfectly fine,” he spoke, smiling happily. I smiled and looked down. “Now, we both don’t know each other all that well, but I would love to. So, how about I take you somewhere nice and we just have fun.”

I grinned widely and pulled him into a hug. “I would love to.”


	27. Liam - LIMOS*

I rubbed my lips together, smoothing the dark red lipstick while turning to check my dress in the full-length mirror. The see-through, black, button up blouse pushed under some studded high waisted shorts. Spiked ankle boots adorned my feet and jewelry lined my neck, wrists, and fingers. I tilted my head and ruffled my curly hair with a wide grin, posing randomly.

A knock on the door interrupted my messing around. I looked around and quickly grabbed a handbag before rushing down the stairs and to the door, opening it to be met with the smiling face of my boyfriend. We were going to the new club to meet with the pack as our own form of prom as Liam and I couldn’t go. His eyes widened as he scanned my body, lust taking over his features.

My laugh reverberated around the room. His cheeks flushed when he realized as he noticed I had caught him. “Enjoying the view,” I questioned with a smirk.

“Definitely,” he growled out, pulling an arm around my waist. “It’s a good thing I got a limo.”

My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly turned to look around him. Indeed, there was a black limo sitting by my driveway. “Well, didn’t you come prepared,” I said, my voice quickly becoming sultry.

He hummed in acknowledgment before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the limo, opening the door to let me in first before crawling in himself. He smirked at me, pulling me into him as the ride began. I knew it would be at least an hour if there was light traffic. I bit my lip as I stared at him, both of us watching the other lustfully, but not making any moves.

Driver roll up the partition please [2x]  
I don’t need you seeing Yoncé on her knees

“Driver, roll up the partition, please,” I stated loudly, already moving in front of Liam. His eyes darkened at the sight of me, my face getting close to him before filling the gap, kissing him with passion. He groaned out and slid his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I simply pulled away, biting his lip in the process.

My hands moved to unbuckle his belt, the smirk still on my face. He pressed kisses along my neck while rubbing his hands up my sides as I tugged at his jeans, signaling him to push them down. He quickly pushed them down, me moving on my own accord to drop to my knees in front of him.

Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain’t even gonna make it to this club

I rubbed my hand up his hardened dick, swiping the precum off the tip and rubbing it around. His hands quickly wrapped around my hair, pulling it into a makeshift ponytail as I licked up the base before wrapping my lips around the tip. A loud groan rang through the quiet space as I moved down, hand pumping what I couldn’t fit in my mouth.

I placed random kitten licks around before taking as much as I could, again and again. His moans getting louder every time I moved down. His dick pulsed, about to cum, when he quickly pulled me up by my hair and pulled me into a long kiss. My legs moving to straddle him.

Now my mascara runnin’, red lipstick smudged  
Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck

The kiss was rapid, each fighting for dominance, teeth clashing. Neither of us cared as his hips bucked up into mine, making a high-pitched moan escape me. My eyes rolled back as his lips dragged down my collar bone, leaving random hickeys wherever he could.

My hands unbuttoned his shirt quickly. When it was off, they ran down his chest, exploring the new area. My lips found his neck where I bit down hard, leaving a mark. His moan encouraging me to continue with the actions.

He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse  
He monica-luwinski’d all on my gown

I pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, but before I knew it, he had ripped open my top, causing me to gasp. Buttons flew in different directions as I tried to cover up with my hands. Liam growled lowly and pulled my hands away to attack my chest with hickeys, my back arching in pleasure.

My shorts were next to go, flying somewhere across the vehicle, probably joining some other clothes. There we were, me in only my underwear while Liam kissed everywhere he could reach, clad in nothing but boxers halfway pulled down.

Whoa dere daddy, daddy didn’t bring a towel  
Oh, baby, baby we better slow it down  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
And we ain’t even gonna make it to this club

“I’m guessing we’re not gonna make it to the club, are we,” I questioned softly.

He chuckled lowly and shook his head. “I don’t think so, babygirl.”

Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)  
The kinda girl you like (girl you like)

“Then take me,” I whispered, kissing right beside his mouth with a devilish smile.

“Trust me, peaches, I plan on it,” he whispered back, his fingers moving to push passed my slick folds, slipping a finger in and pumping quickly. My mouth opening and a silent moan leaving me. He watched me carefully as he pressed his thumb to my clit. My eyes closed and my head lolled back at the feeling.

Handprints and footprints on my glass  
Handprints and good grips all on my ass

He hummed as he watched me go over the edge, a tear going down my cheek from the feeling. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me,” I said, watching his eyes flash between yellow and blue, a growl ripping through the air as he pulled me closer, picking me up. The tip rubbed against me making me moan softly. “Please,” I whined out and pushed my face into his neck.

“Of course,” he groaned out and pushed me down onto him, snapping his hips up quickly. Giving me just enough time to adjust before he thrust up quickly. His hands gripped my ass tightly as he moved faster and faster. A scream of mine rang out.

Private show with the music blastin’  
He like to call me peaches when we get this nasty  
Red wine drip filth talk that trash  
Chauffeur eavesdropping tryin’ not to crash

I let out an elongated moan, almost falling over as the car swerved before continuing normally. A bottle of wine fell to the ground and the driver seemed to have turned up the music louder, a random pop song blasting out.

My eyes opened only to be met with yellow eyes and fangs. My laugh covered the music. “You gotta calm down baby,” I stated as I began riding him instead of his thrusting up. “We may not do this again if you can’t control.”

Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?  
Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique.

His fangs got shorter as he watched me. My smirk making him groan out. I let out a scream as I felt the familiar knot about to let go. My breathing became rapid as I tried to go faster.

Liam watched in awe, a cute smile on his face. “Cum for me baby. Cum all over this cock. Scream my name,” he growled out as he pressed his thumb to my clit again. The feeling sent me over the edge with a loud moan, my walls clenching around him. Liam was quick to follow, nails digging into my ass as he came. Our breathing filled the small space, my head laid on his chest with his head on top of mine.

“I love you,” he stated.

“I love you, too, but we can’t go now,” I laughed. “Can you tell him to just take us home, they’ll understand.”

“Yeah, anything for you.”


	28. Stiles - CONFESSIONS

I placed my face in my hand and leaned forward as I watched Stiles yell, flailing his arms as he tried to make his point. A goofy smile played at my lips. Lydia sat beside me, making me look over to her with a questioning glance.

“You’re drooling,” she said, winking.

My cheeks flamed, and I sat up. “No, I’m not,” I chuckled uncomfortably. I wiped my mouth unconsciously to make sure she was lying. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Scott pointed at me, making Stiles flush red. They both looked at me for a second before continuing their conversation.

“You so are,” she said, giggling. “Who is it? Stiles?” She questioned, leaning forward in excitement. “It is. Isn’t it.” She stated, watching my face turn even redder. I looked away and tried to calm down. Lydia squealed from excitement and grabbed my face, pulling me near her, my eyes widening at the contact. “You have to tell him.” She said, bouncing me around. “You guys have been my otp for the longest time.”

“Come on Lydia,” I groaned out. “You know I can’t do that!”

Of course, I couldn’t. What if he said no? What if he said yes? Stiles had been my best friend for years. I didn’t want to ruin that at all. I had figured out I liked him a while ago on a stakeout. We ended up sitting outside a building all night just talking to each other. I had learned some things I hadn’t known, surprisingly. It was one of the most calming nights I’ve had in a while. I sighed at the memory and looked down. He would never like me.

I looked up to see Lydia smiling devilishly at me, her eyes showing she knew something I didn’t. “He doesn’t like me like that,” I say, frowning.

“Who doesn’t like you in that way,” A voice questioned from behind me. I froze and tensed up. I slowly turned around to see Stiles with a hurt expression on his face.

My eyes widened and a stuttered out a jumble of words before saying, “no one- nothing- no- ju- uh- “

He looked down with a frown before walking away. I turned back to Lydia to see her shaking back and forth. “He likes you. We both know it. Don’t deny it. He likes you. Did you not just see his reaction?”

I sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you really think I should?”

She nodded her head frantically before standing up and pushing me off my chair and toward Stiles. I stumbled a bit before walking towards him, my eyes trained on the ground as I tried to think of what to say. Before I knew it, I was behind Stiles bouncing from step to step. Quietly, I tapped him on the back, rolling back and forth on the balls of my feet. He turned around and looked down at me with a questioning look, his eyes still filled with sadness. “What do you need? Go back to talking about your crush.” He said, going to turn back around.

I placed my hand on his shoulder to stop him, looking up at him. “It was you,” I whispered.

He froze and looked at me wide-eyed. “W-what?” He questioned.

“I like you,” I said. He doesn’t like me, I thought. I shouldn’t have said anything. He stared down at me with a dumbfounded look, his mouth slightly open. I looked back down. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” I muttered. I backed up only to have him to grab my arm softly.

“This isn’t a joke, right,” he asked, pulling me near him.

“N-no. No.”

His eyes lit up and he pulled me into a large hug. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for that,” he whispered, pulling me as close as he could. I froze for a second before slowly wrapping my arms around him. I smiled a toothy grin and leaning towards him. He kissed the top of my head and laid his chin on my head, and we just stood.

Well, that went better than I thought.


	29. Stiles - STRANGERS*

Stiles walked down the hallway to Scott with an annoyed look on his face. The morning had not been the best for the lanky teenage boy. He had woken up extremely late, the jeep would not start, and he seriously debated on missing another day just because. Then, to top it all off, he ended up running into Theo. That alone could ruin his day.

‘I’m telling you, Scott,” he began to rant as he approached the alpha. “He’s bad news, really bad news. He’s just complete bad news. We should never trust him at all, never, nuh uh, we shouldn’t.”

Scott’s eyebrow rose, and he watched Stiles rant with a smile. “I don’t see what’s wrong with him. From what I’ve seen, he’s completely nice.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “But don’t you think he might be a little- I don’t know- too nice?” He yelled.

“I think you’re just overreacting.” Scott chided, shutting his locker before turning away. “Look, there’s y/n rant to her about him.”

As he spoke, the h/c turned the corner to the pair with a smirk on her face. She quickly walked up to Stiles and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. “Your place tonight. We were at mine last, and your dad’s not home tonight,” she spoke, lips brushing against his ear. He nodded with a faint blush on his cheeks. She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek before backing up and skipping away.

 

y/n knocked on the door with a smirk. The door swung open quickly and she was met with a nervous Stiles.

“Can we talk,” he questioned.

y/n nodded, confused, before walking to the living room with him in front. She sat down on the couch with Stiles in suit. He fumbled with his fingers as he began to speak. “We don’t talk anymore. We don’t do anything together anymore. You don’t even kiss me on the mouth except when we fuck. What happened to us? Do- do you think we need to break up?”

The younger girl pursed her lips before speaking with a sad smile on her face. “I mean, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. We’ve been falling apart, and it’s not like we still can’t be friends.”

They both nodded with smiles. This would help them, would it not? “But, can we still have sex.”

y/n let out a loud laugh and muttered a ‘yeah’ before crawling on his lap and capturing him in a kiss. Her hands running over his shoulders and through his hair as his hands ran down her sides in a known pattern. Their breathing sped up in sync as each fumbled with the other’s clothing, trying desperately to pull them off.

Her shirt was the first to fall, bra quickly dropping as well. Stiles’ mouth detached from her mouth to attach on the hardened peak. y/n’s eyes closed in pleasure and her head lolled back. Stiles bit around her nipple, leaving marks, while his hand palmed the other. She let out a gasp and pushed back so she could pull Stiles’ shirt off him with shaky hands. The boy did not let up, though, and continued to pepper kisses on her neck, leaving a hickey every now and then.

As the y/n moved forward to kiss the base of his neck, he grabbed her thighs and stood up, rubbing patterns into the open flesh. He stumbled up the stairs with heavy breathing and pushed open her bedroom door. He pushed her onto the bed with him lying on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled his button open and pushed down his pants before pushing him over and shimmying down the bed so she could pull his boxers down.

He watched her with hazy eyes. She looked back up at him before licking up the base and taking him completely in her mouth. She flicked her tongue across him before reaching up to pump what she could not fit.

Stiles’ eyes widened and he gripped his sheets and closed his eyes. He let out a groan as she continued her actions before he pulled her up, letting her straddle his chest. He pushed down her shorts before letting her stand up to pull them off along with her panties and shoes. She then resumed her position in straddling him after he slid a condom on. (What the fuck have I said about protection. Keep yo-selves safe.) y/n slid down on him with a moan as he filled her completely. They both took a moment to catch their breaths before she began to move in a quick rhythm.

They took a moment to enjoy it before he began to meet her by bucking his hips up to meet hers. Hands grabbed body parts, sweat beginning to form, and heavy breathing began as they pushed all the lust they had out. y/n pulled on his hair, and before she could think, she was pushed onto the bed with Stiles behind her, slamming fast with a growl, pulling her hips into his. He pulled her upper body up to get better access, his hips moving in a fast tempo. y/n let out a scream from pleasure and pushed her hands back to grip his hair, trying to grab onto something.

Stiles let out low groan, teeth scraping against her neck. He bit down lightly before letting out a sigh and pushing her down, face into the mattress, ass in the air. He kept one hand on her back to keep her down while the other gripped her ass as he moved mercilessly. y/n could feel the knot forming in her stomach. She let out a moan at the feeling and gripped the sheets.

“Stiles,” she screamed as she felt her release come closer. “I’m gonna cum,” she yelled out, high pitched and muffled by sheets.

“I know, baby, cum for me.” He groaned, going faster, movements becoming sloppier. “Cum, y/n.”

Her body quickly followed his actions, shaking and falling from the pressure released. Stiles came almost right after, her moans pulling him into his own orgasm. He also fell over to the side and pulled off the protection before rolling over to pull her body in his embrace. He snuggled into her back with a content hum. She pushed back with a small smile on her lips.

 

The next morning, he woke up alone, thinking of her skin and missing her warmth. He thought back to the calls he missed and all the opportunities he had before. She had only been gone a day, but he knew she would forever haunt his mind


	30. Stiles - HEAVEN IN HIDING*

I sat on the counter, kicking my bare legs, my heart racing. My eyes scanned over Stiles’ bare back, muscles flexing lightly as he moved around the kitchen fluidly. The sizzle of food rang out through the quiet room, making sure there was no absolute silence. I bit my lip as Stiles bent over to grab something from the cabinet. My eyes scanned over his back and butt. My mind reeled forward, thinking about running my hands down the smooth skin, nail scratches appearing as he pounded into me, groans spilling from his lips. I rolled my hips subtly at the thought.

“What are you thinking about, kitten?” His voice, deep and husky broke me out of my thoughts. While I was zoned out, he had turned around and leaned against a counter, his eyes ran over me while his lips were set in a smirk.

I placed my elbow on my knee and my face in my hand, a lazy smile on my face. “You,” I mumbled out. His eyes flashed a bright red before he took the two long strides to stand in front of me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer while my legs instinctively wrapped around his. I placed my hands on his shoulder and rubbed softly. He moved his face closer to me, breath fanning over me.

“What about me,” he questioned, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

I hummed quietly and looked up through hooded eyes at him. “About the things you do to me,” I whispered lowly. My hands ran down his arms and pushed him away so I could stand. My hands pushed from his arms to his back, running over the smooth skin, a satisfied groan leaving his lips.

I pushed up on my toes to meet his height, our lips brushing against each other. His eyes flashed again and he let out a growl. “Come on, sweet thing.”

“No, no, no,” I tutted quietly, pushing him back. “I’m in control this time, baby. Now, how about you turn off the stove and meet me upstairs,” I smirked, pulling him down to my height. A wicked smile crossed his face and he nodded, letting go of me. I smirked at him before turning away and walking out the kitchen and up the stairs. I quickly opened the door and strode in, pulling my shirt off in the process, one of the only articles of clothing I had on. I then leaned on the wall next to the bed, watching the door.

A few moments later, Stiles walked in, scanning over my body, his lips curled in a smirk. I stood up straight and walked over, hips swinging dangerously, watching him swallow loudly before shutting the door. My hands went to his chest as I got close to him, pushing him to the wall. His head bent down to watch me, tongue flicking out to wet his lips before biting the bottom one. My nose skimmed along his collar bone, my hands roaming over his sides. I bit down on the side of his neck, eliciting a deep moan from him.

“What are you doing,” he rasped, placing his hands on my hips, head rolling back. I placed open-mouthed kisses over his neck, my breathing speeding up.

I pulled back slightly to whisper, “taking control.” I then pulled him towards me and pushed him from the wall onto the bed. I took the step to reach him, pulling my legs on each side of him, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Our lips moved in sync while his hands ran over my body, going to unclasp my bra. I bit down on his bottom lip and grinded down into him, letting my tongue slide into his mouth.

He let out a soft groan and pulled me farther down onto him, bucking his hips into me. “You know what I want to do,” I breathed, pulling away from the kiss. He hummed questioningly, looking up as I moved forward, using the wall to hold me up. “I want to ride your face,” I spoke, hooking my legs beside his face. His face shone excitement as he had stated before it was one of his fantasies he had never got to fill out. His arms immediately wrapped around my thighs and pulled me down, making me scream out of surprise.

He hooked his teeth on the lacey material and dragged it over, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine as I tried to stay upright. I unintentionally moved closer to his face causing him to chuckle lowly. He hummed before leaning up and licking a stripe up my folds. I let out a weird sound and placed my forehead on the wall. I felt him pull me down a little more before flicking his tongue out, entering me, leaving me jolting in surprise. My hips bucked against his face while he tried to keep me still. “Holy shit, Stiles, fuck, please,” I cried out, grinding my hips down. His tongue darted out at random moments leaving me breathless and dizzy. He bit lightly at my bundle of nerves and pulled one hand away to poke at my entrance. He let a finger slip in, using my arousal for easier entrance.

He pumped a finger in and out as his lips wrapped around my clit, rolling and licking it at random moments. He pushed another finger in, setting a pace, leaving me wanting more. I clenched around him, rolling my hips to get more friction. “You’re so tight, babygirl,” he hummed, pushing a third finger in, stretching me out deliciously. My breath caught in my throat at the feeling of him curling his digits in me, mouth still attached to my clit. My hands went down to grip his hair, holding onto the strands with as much force I could without hurting him. He let out another groan and moved closer to me, his nose pushed against my skin.

The buildup in my stomach began to become unbearable. I let out a scream as he pushed knuckle deep inside me. “Stiles,” I screamed. “I’m about to- I’m about- “

“I know Come for me, y/n,” he growled, cutting me off. He began to move faster, pushing me to my release. I let out a strangled moan and pushed myself down as I felt myself lose control. I closed my eyes in pleasure and rocked my hips slowly. Stiles was quick to get lower and start lapping at the juices as I rode out my high on his fingers. I took a deep breath to calm myself and leaned my head on the wall.

I rolled my head back as Stiles detached himself from me, slowly pulling his fingers out of me. I took a moment to regain my composer before looking down at Stiles. “Damn,” I spoke, my voice raspy from yelling. “Knew that mouth was good for something,” I chuckled. He let out a low growl and pushed me down his stomach so he could wrap his arms around me and pull me into a kiss. His tongue instantly slid into my mouth, letting me taste my arousal. I pushed myself up, hands on his chest, and stared down at him with a smirk.

I looked behind me to see his erection standing prominently. I looked back to him, running my hands down his chest. I bent down and sucked on his neck, leaving a bright hickey, my mark. His hand ran up my stomach and over my chest, stopping to cup my breast. He moved to push me to my back when I pushed his down. “No,” I spoke. “I’m in control.” I pushed myself back and up, hovering over his length. I hummed quietly and slowly lowered myself onto him, moaning at the feeling of being filled.

He let out a deep groan and moved his hands down, groping my ass. I let myself adjust before pulling myself off and dropping down, a slow rhythmic pattern. My eyes were transfixed on the withering boy below me. He let out pants, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, and his head thrown back in pleasure. His grip on my ass tightened, trying to hold himself back from flipping us over.

I began to move faster, trying to get more friction. His hips snapped up to meet my pattern, pulling my face down to kiss me breathlessly. The bouncing made us clash teeth, both of us not being able to keep steady. Stiles’ temper ran thin and he grabbed me by the hips, flipping me over so I was below him. He pulled me close and began to pound into me. The sound of skin on skin with breathy moans filled the room. His hands cupped my breasts as his mouth covered mine. His fast tempo made me scream for more, my fingers leaving scratch marks down his back, the knot in my stomach growing.

“Stiles, fuck, yes, please,” I screamed, trying desperately to hold onto him, the sweat making him slick. He hit spots in me I never knew I had as he bucked his hips over and over again. He let out an animalistic growl, eyes bright red, and moved faster. His fangs elongated as he tried to control himself. I let out a loud moan and arched my back. My vision dotted white and my toes curled, my release running over me. Stiles continued to slam into me, head in my neck, leaving random kisses and bite marks. Tears ran down my face from the sensitivity. His arms were on either side of his head and his forehead was pressed against mine.

He gave me a wicked smirk and placed a kiss on my cheek before letting go, shuddering as he orgasmed. He pulled out and dropped beside you, both of you breathing heavily. “That was hot,” he spoke, rolling over so you were both face to face.

I chuckled lowly and nodded. “Definitely doing that again.” I smiled as his hand inched over mine. He laced our fingers together and pulled me closer.

“Do you want me to run a bath,” he questioned quietly, smiling at me.

I hummed before nodding subtly. “Only if you’re in with me.” He chuckled and stood up before walking over to the side I was on. I let out a squeal as he pulled me up bridal style.

“Stiles,” I giggled out. “Put me down!”

He let out a goofy laugh at my flailing arms and legs. “Calm down. I don’t want to drop you. I just have to take care of my princess,” he chuckled, walking us into the bathroom. I smiled brighter and put my head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” I said as he sat me down on the edge of the tub, turning the nozzle. Warm water filled the tub as he looked down at me, a loving look adorning his face.

“And I love you.”


	31. Scott - PACK MEETINGS*

Loud chatter filled the small living room as the group of friends sat around in a semi circle.

Liam and Mason sat next to each other on a couch, chatting away, Corey beside Mason, watching him happily. They had accepted the lovely couple into the pack after they helped defeat the latest enemies. Scott had spoken about how Liam needed his own pack anyway.

Lydia and Stiles stood beside each other silently. They seemed to not know what to say, and Stiles was as awkward as ever. He had ranted about how he didn’t know what to do as he finally got the girl of his dreams.

Malia sat by her own on the floor, flipping through a book her English teacher had assigned her. She seemed to not care that much at all about being alone.

Lastly, I sat with Scott on the second couch. We were talking about nothing in particular, just trying to fill the silence. We were waiting on Theo to get here so we could start the meeting, but he was taking quite a while.

I let out a quiet giggle at something Scott said, when I placed my hand on his thigh. He looked up at me, quirking an eyebrow with a soft smirk.

“What are you doing?” he questioned, grabbing my hand. I shrugged and smiled at him, making a noise to signal that I really didn’t know. I ran my hand over his thigh lightly, watching his reaction. He made a sound of pleasure before pushing away my hand, “C’mon y/n, not here.”

“Why not?” I giggled lightly, looking over the room to see nobody paying attention to us. “Nobody’s looking.”

I put my hand on his chest and leaned in, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Our lips moved in sync, slow and passionate. I hummed lowly and pulled away, looking up at him through my lashes. He let out a deep breath and stared at me.

“y/n,” he spoke, his voice deeper than normal.

I hummed again and grabbed his hand. “C’mon, daddy,”

Scott let out a deep growl and stood up, pulled me over his shoulder, and began walking towards the stairs. My face met his back and I let out a quiet giggle. I looked up to see most of the pack looking at us curiously. I just winked at them, watching Stiles’ eyes widen as he realized what was happening. We ascended the stairs quietly, his feet being one of the only sounds as the pack had grown quiet.

He walked into his bedroom, quickly shut the door, and locked it with one fluid motion. He dropped me to my feet and pushed me into the wall. I let out a huff at the impact, looking up at him, a smirk still on my lips. He stared at me from across the room, his eyes scanning over my body. I crossed my arms and stared right back.

He licked his lips hungrily before coming forward and pushing me against the wall, grabbing my hips tightly while his mouth covered my own. He delivered a hungry, harsh kiss before pulling away and moving down my neck. I could feel him slowly losing control. This was always one of the only times he let his wolf loose. He let out a growl as his teeth slowly grew, scraping against my neck.

I let out a highpitched moan, running my hands down his back, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt. “Scott,” I moaned out.

He growled once more and pulled away.

“That’s not my name. What’s my name, y/n?” he said, his eyes scanning my face. I moaned and clamped my thighs together as I felt heat begin to pool there. “What is my name?”

“Daddy,” I whined. His hips immediately snapped forward in response, his bulge rubbing against me. He groaned and pulled me closer to him. I pushed my hands up the back of his shirt, scratching my nails down his back.

His hands went down forward to the buttons of my jeans as his head dipped down to my ear where his teeth grazed the top before he whispered to me, “You gonna let me taste you?” His hands ran down and he palmed me lightly, rubbing me through my jeans. I nodded quickly, moving my head to the side as he kissed my neck again. “I need to hear it, babygirl.”

“Yes, daddy. please, daddy,” I cried out. He popped the buttons open and unzipped my jeans before pushing them down my legs. I stepped out of the jeans before getting pushed back into the wall.

Scott dropped down to his knees before grabbing my legs and pulling them over his shoulder. I let out a squeal at the quick motion, I could feel his warm breath fanning over my heat. He let out a groan as he took in the sight.

“You’re so wet. Is this all for me?” he whispered, running his hands over my ass. I hummed out a yes as I laid my head back against the wall. Scott moved his head closer before moving my panties over with his teeth.

He let out a groan and moved forward, licking a stripe up my cunt. I let out a load moan and wrapped my hands in his hair. He flicked his tongue out and attached his lips to my clit making me arch my back. He flicked his tongue out multiple times, circling my clit, before moving back, poking his tongue at my entrance. I could feel the familiar knot building up in my stomach as he groaned against me, sending vibrations through me. I fisted his hair, grinding my hips down, trying to get some more friction, while moaning loudly. He squeezed my ass and pushed closer, his nose rubbing my clit as his tongue poked up at my entrance, exploring as much as he could before pulling out again. It was when he scraped his teeth against his teeth against the sensitive area that I could feel myself about to release.

“Daddy! I’m- I’m about to-“ I tried to speak. Scott’s actions sped up considerably as he tried to get me to let go. He pushed his tongue deeper than normal this time, making me let out a loud scream and arch my back again, moving my hips down as I came. My vision blurred slightly and I tried to grab onto Scott’s hair for something to keep me upright. Meanwhile, he licked up all my juices rapidly, trying to catch every last drop. When he finished, he placed my feet on the ground, placing his hands on my hips to keep me standing, my shaky legs not helping.

I looked up at him through hooded eyes. He smirked at me and pulled me closer to him. He leaned forward and pulled me into another kiss, his lips slick from my juices. I grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it up only for him to step back and pull it off himself, pushing his pants down also. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, unhooking my bra and dropping that too. We both stared each other, taking the other in.

Scott was still clad in his boxers while I was completely bare, legs still slightly shaky. Scott’s eyes flashed a bright red before he stepped forward and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me forward before turning me around and pushing me on the bed. I landed half on with my ass in the air. He stepped forward and pulled my ass back into him. He hummed and rubbed his hand over the skin. He bent down, pushing my face in the sheets, pushing his boxers down with the empty hand.

His lips ran over my back before landing by my ear once more. “You gonna let me fuck your pretty little pussy?“ he questioned, running his fingers over my entrance once again before pushing in two fingers. They slid in easily from the event earlier.

“Yes, daddy,” I moaned out. He pumped his fingers in and out of me at a slow torturous pace, his thumb rubbing over my clit once more. He pushed a third digit in with a groan. He gathered my hair in his hands and pulled me up, his fingers buried knuckles deep in me. He kissed along my jawline, licking the skin lightly.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk,” he growled out, his teeth pressing against my sensitive flesh. He tilted my head up, listening to my ragged breathing. He quietly pulled his fingers out, making me whine, before he positioned himself at my entrance. His hands ran over my stomach slowly. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He questioned again and rolled a condom over his member.

“Please, Scott, don’t stop,” I whined out, pushing myself back to him. He let out a groan and pushed forward, filling me. I let out a loud whine at the feeling and pushed my back into him. He mumbled something out before he began to move in a set rhythm. He groaned out profanities as I let out loud moans. His hand ran over my neck, pressing against it to cut off my air supply before letting go as I let out a cough. He pressed his hand to where I could still breathe, but faintly. His hips snapped forward as I let out a loud “daddy!”

His empty hand rolled my left nipple between his fingers, pushing himself to go faster. “Daddy,” I cried out, pushing my hands onto the one wrapped around my throat. “Faster,” I screamed. His claws grew as he slammed into me at an inhuman rate. I let out a few screams along with his name slip from my lips. His hand tightened around my neck as we grew closer to the edge, our releases almost there. “Daddy, please.”

He let out a growl, his eyes shining brightly as he pushed deeper into me, a faster pace set. His hand tightened, completely cutting off my air. “Come on, babygirl. Come for me.”

I let out a loud whine before screaming out a “daddy,” and coming full force. My vision went white for a second before blurring. He growled again and his hips rutted into mine before they stuttered and he came, letting go of my throat, but leaning in and dragging his teeth across the sensitive flesh. He let out a groan and set a torturously slow rhythm, letting both of us ride out our high.

I let out a deep breath and fell onto the bed, my face burying in the comforting cushion. Scott sighed and pulled out, quietly pulling off his condom before walking out and coming back in with a wet rag. He stepped up and cleaned me off, before he bent down to my ear, mumbling about how good I did. I quietly rolled over and sent him a weary smile.

“We still have to go back down there, don’t we?” I groaned out, and sat up. He nodded and quietly tossed me my clothes. I pulled them on, groaning at how shaky my legs were. He quickly pulled his clothes on before helping me with my pants. “That was such a bad idea.”

“No regrets, right?” he chuckled. I smiled at him and nodded.

“None.”

We quietly descended the stairs to be met with a weird sight. Liam was curled up to Mason, covering his ears while shaking slightly. Corey was holding Mason. Malia was smirking widely. Stiles just looked completely grossed out. Lydia held the same expression as Malia. We stared at each other for a second, uncomfortable and afraid to speak, when Stiles spoke.

“Daddy, daddy,” Stiles fake exclaimed in a high-pitched voice before he made deep grunts, “y/n, y/n”

Lydia slapped his chest, trying not to laugh. My cheeks flamed red and I quietly sat down, smiling sheepishly. Scott growled and protectively wrapped his arms around me as he sat down.

Liam looked up, his expressions showed he was close to tears from how disgusted he was. “That was like I was listening to my parents do it.” He groaned and buried his face in his hands. “How do I unhear things?” He questioned as Theo walked in. He immediately stopped at the sight that greeted him.

He looked around the room quietly, noticing Liam’s state before taking a deep breath.

“What did I miss?”


	32. Theo - WINTER

I knew I didn’t love him. I knew that for a fact. I knew that no matter what, he could never change. He was- he was heartless and cold.

Theo, in the beginning, was nice and wonderful, all you could ever ask for. He was the man of my dreams, taking me out on dates and buying me pleasant things. He would jump at any chance to make me happy. He always found a way to meet me in the hallways and text me at night. He was wonderful.

Then something happened. What happened? I’ll never know, but he changed. He was rude and manipulative. He would disappear for days on end without even a text to tell me. He was just different.

After that, he would only come around for certain things. He wanted information on Scott or Stiles, my friends, or he wanted sex. I hated it. I hated it so much, but I just didn’t care. I loved him, and I would do anything to keep him around just a little bit longer. Even if it meant I would slowly break every time he came through the door in the middle of the night.

But I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t deal with the sleepless nights of worrying, or the constant torture of him ignoring me. It seemed like a never-ending cycle. It made me question myself. Had I done something wrong Was I not enough? Was he seeing someone else?

The questions kept building up, but there were never any answers. There was nothing. I grew tired of it. I didn’t need him! I could find someone so much better than him! Soon, I began ignoring him too, until it was just physical touch. My heart didn’t beat like it used to for him, and his waves in the hallways just made me angry.

And then after weeks of constant torture and crying, I blew up. He had shown up around ten at night and sat beside me on the couch. We had just laid down and watched reruns of tv shows when he began to rub my thigh and kiss the side of my neck. Then, I knew why he showed up.

I stood up abruptly and walked over, getting far away from him. Theo stood up in questioning, only for me to start yelling.

“Get out,” I screamed violently, throwing a pillow at him. He seemed shocked for a second before he smirked.

“C’mon, babe, what do you mean? You know you don’t want me to leave,” he spoke surely as if my screaming didn’t bother him.

“No,” I yelled back, running a hand through my hair, “I’m so sick of you and your bullshit! All you ever want me for anymore is a nice fuck. That’s probably all I ever was to you! Someone you could use when you couldn’t find someone else. Well, guess what, Theo! I’m done! And stop fucking calling me babe!”

Theo rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pushing me against the wall, his lips dangerously close to mine. “Babe, you know I’m not like that, c’mon. I do more than that!’

“Oh, yea,” I snarled, my lips curled into a frown, “When’s the last time you took me on a date or even bothered to be there in the morning after a long night? When’s the last time, you did something for me even after all the shit I do for you? When is the last time you treated me right?”

I could feel my eyes watering, my control slipping. My hands were pushing against him violently, trying to free myself from his grasp.

“Well, I’m sorry that I never have the time. I have a life too, y’know,” Theo yelled back, releasing me from his grip. “I can’t always be by your side. And yes, sometimes I just come here to get laid, but, c’mon, who doesn’t do that?” He was running his hands through his air roughly.

“A person with respect for themselves and others don’t do that, Theo. You- you keep messing with my head. You’re trying to make me think I’m making this up, but I’m not! Do you know how many hours I’ve laid awake thinking about where you are or what you could possibly be doing? Do you know how many times I thought you were just with another girl?” I was screaming now, throwing objects at him that he dodged easily. His hands were out as if telling me to stop, and I could see him getting angry. “I was never anything to you and you know it! You don’t even have a fucking heart to love me with, anyway. I’m surprised you could even fake a relationship.”

“Maybe you weren’t anything! Maybe I just needed someone to distract me, but who the fuck cares anymore, y/n? Who cares,” he roared, throwing his hands up. “Is that what you want me to say, babe? That you were nothing but a whore to me? Then, there you go. There’s the fucking truth. Do you like it?”

Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn’t help myself from letting out a back-wrenching sob.

“There’s the problem, Theo. You don’t feel anything, but I,” I paused, trying to breathe, “I feel too much, and I fell for you. I hate you so damn much. Just- just get the fuck out of my house, you know where the door is. You’ve sure used it enough in the middle of the night.”

I backed away from him, shaking my head as tears fell quickly. Theo stood, enraged, clenching his fists tightly before he nodded, clenching his jaw. “Fuck you.”

Then he left, and I fell to the ground in shaking sobs, clutching my chest tightly. I knew it was all fake, but it was still hard to process. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and I just wished it would just be over with. My hands were shaky, and I didn’t know how long it would take. How long it would take to get over it.


	33. Stiles - "YES"

I shut my door with a loud sigh and pulled my backpack higher up my shoulder. I turned around before jumping back, almost colliding with Stiles. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry,” I spoke, doing a once-over of him to make sure he was okay. I looked up to him to see his cheeks flushed and a goofy smile on his lips.

“It’s okay. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place.” He said, pushing his hands up and down his backpack straps.

I smile and nod. “Sure,” I spoke, sticking my arms out. He hooks his arm with mine. I let out a loud laugh and we begin to make the short walk out of the building. Stiles began talking about how we need to watch Star Wars again while I just smile and watch him. Sometimes, he is such a loser, but he’s a cute loser. We approach the pack, still linked in arms.

Scott immediately looks up, hearing Stiles’ yelling from across the parking lot. “How’s the lovely couple,” he questioned, smiling broadly.

I stared at him for a second, giggling uncomfortably. “We’re not together. You know that Scott.” I spoke, shifting on my feet. I could only dream we were together. I’ve liked him since second grade, but ever since he told me he loved Lydia, I’ve never tried anything. I didn’t want to ruin the friendship I held so close to my heart, so I suffered in silence. I looked over to see Stiles with his head down. He unwrapped our arms and smiled a fake smile at me.

“Yeah right,” he said, nudging my shoulder. “Only because you two both won’t make a move.”

“Scott,” I whisper-yelled as Stiles walked away and towards Lydia and Malia. “What are you doing?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, a smile still plastered on his face. “Because you both like each other, and it’s obvious you’re both meant for each other.”

“He does not like me,” I yelled to Scott. He rolled his eyes once more before placing his hands on my shoulders.

“You haven’t even talked to him about it,” he reasoned, his voice soft.

“He loves Lydia, not me,” I whined. I let out a huff before walking away from him and towards Stiles’ jeep. I hopped into the blue vehicle and laid my head back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Scott pat Stiles on the back, sending him an encouraging look. Stiles smiled back and walked over to the jeep, making sure I was in before jumping into the driver’s side. He smiled at me and started the jeep, driving off to his house.

The drive was silent and the air was thick. Stiles was thinking hard about something while I was fuming. Scott knew how I felt, so why would he try to help. He doesn’t like me. We arrived rather quick.

I stepped out from the jeep, slamming the door shut, and stood outside the front door, waiting for Stiles to unlock it. He approached me slowly, still thinking, but stopped directly in front of me. I looked up at him questioningly. “Are you going to unlock the door,” I asked.

He took a deep breath before staring at me, his brown eyes showing uncertainty. “I really don’t want to screw what we have up. I couldn’t ask for someone better- besides Scott of course, but he’s different.- So, I’m just going to say it, and if you say no, then completely ignore this, and we’ll continue this or you can leave or-“

“Stiles,” I interrupted him. “Just say it.”

“Do you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime and maybe become my girlfriend,” he half-yelled quickly, closing his eyes as if afraid of my reaction.

I stared at him wide-eyed, mouth open, for a second before smiling wide. “Yes!” I yelled.

He opened his eyes in disbelief. “Yes,” he questioned, slowly becoming more and more excited. I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled happily and pulled me into a hug. “You’re not going to regret this. How about I’ll get you later tonight and take you somewhere nice.”

I smiled and nodded. He let go of me and stepped back. “Okay! I mean, okay, yeah, cool.” He said, trying to contain his excitement. I laughed a little and stepped back. “I’ll see you later,” he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead before trying to open the door before he realized it was still locked. He ran into it, not realizing, before backing up and smiling sheepishly, face flushed. He fumbled with his keys for a moment, unlocked it, and rushed it, slamming the door unintentionally. I let out a quiet giggle as I hear him yell a ‘yes’ out of excitement.

I shook my head happily and stepped away from the door, walking a house over to mine. Tonight was going to be an experience, that’s for sure.


	34. Theo - PROMISE

I smiled and rolled my fingers through his soft hair. He groaned in approval, placing his head on my shoulder. I sighed happily, only to feel my phone buzz. I pulled the device out of my back pocket and pulled it in front of me, reading the screen as it lit up. My mom had texted me, asking me when I’d be home.

“Theo,” I spoke, feeling him hum questioningly. “I have to go home soon.” I began to sit up from the laying position we held on the bed when he pulled me back down. I let out a squeal of confusion.

“No,” he mumbled out. “Stay. Please stay.”

I let out another sigh and nodded, settling back down. I texted my mom back, saying I would be home sometime tomorrow. He snuggled into my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. I hummed out a slow tune as I felt him drift off when he suddenly jumped up. He sat up and stood up beside the bed, pulling me up with him.

“I have to do this, and I have to do this now before I wimp out.” He said, grasping my hands in his. I stared at him confused as he bounced lightly in anticipation. He took a deep breath before he bent down on one knee. My eyes widened and I held my breath as he pulled out a black leather box. “Okay. Um, here I go.” He took another deep breath. “y/n, you are my life. You took what little soul I had left in me and shaped me into something amazing. You believed in me when nobody else did. You helped me when nobody else would. y/n, you make me want to be a better man. You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. For that, I wanted to do this,” He opened the box to reveal a shiny diamond ring shaped in an infinity sign. “I know we’re too young to get married, but I know one day I want to start a family with you, I know that one day we’re going to own a house. We’re going to travel the world. We’re going to be wonderful, and people are going to talk about how they wish to be like us, but for now, this will do. y/n, this is a promise ring. I promise to always love you. I promise to be better for you, and I promise to one day marry you.” He looked up at me with wide, pleading, hazel eyes. “Will you one day marry me, y/n l/n?”

My eyes were filled with tears and my chest was shaking as I tried to breathe, a wide smile plastered across my face. “I will! I will! I will!” I yelled. He let out a bright smile and slipped the ring on my finger before he stood up and brought me into a long kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist again as he kissed me fiercely.

“I love you so damn much,” he whispered after he pulled away.

“As I love you,” I whispered back.


	35. Stiles - PERFECT

Stiles stood at the front door of his girlfriend’s house nervously. He took a deep breath and made sure his outfit was fine before he knocked on the door, three quick are raps.

 

He stood for a few more seconds, holding his breath, before you opened the door. You were clearly rushed as you greeted him before running back into the house. “I’ll be there in a second,” you yelled, pushing an earring into your ear.

 

Stiles watch to run through the house, a smile on his face. He loved when you were late and rushing around. It was funny and cute to him, watching you try to get everything ready.

 

It took you about two more minutes to be completely ready. You were dressed in a white floral dress and Converses, hair pulled into a half up half down style. You are beautiful, to say the least.

 

“Sorry,“ you spoke, a light blush running over your face.

 

Stiles simply laughed before he handed you a bouquet of flowers and chocolate. You smiled and thanked him before placing the flowers in the vase by the door and the chocolates beside it.

 

“Shall we go,” Stiles questioned in a fake Posh accent, holding out his hand for you.

 

“Of course,” you smiled happily, grabbing his hand.

 

He smiled down at you, his eyes twinkling as he led you to the Jeep. He helped you in before getting in as well. Then he drove off.

 

The drive was short and relaxing, his hand on your knee soft music played in the background.

 

Thirty minutes later, he pulled into a parking lot, colored lights Illuminating everything. Stiles quickly jumped out and took your hand, helping you out of the vehicle.

 

The two of you walk towards the flashing lights and loud music. You finally got to the park to see everyone dancing, cheering loudly and having the time of their lives. It was prom, after all.

 

You smiled at Stiles brightly before you dragged him down the hill. The two of you quickly joined the others, dancing childishly to the beat of the music. Stiles swang happily to the beat, grabbing your hands and pulling you with him.

 

That’s how you dance for what felt like minutes but ended up being hours, the two of you just enjoying each other’s company.

 

Then, slow song came on, your favorite. The two of you stopped, looking at each other.

 

Stiles made the first move, walking forward and grabbing your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and the two of you swayed silently, breathing in softly. You felt yourself calm down at the feeling of his arms around you.

 

But you could feel yourself growing self-conscious. After all that dancing, you must look terrible. You had thrown off your shoes earlier and let your hair down in the heat the moment. Your dress was messed up, and you could feel yourself slowly thinking the dark night for slightly hiding you.

 

“Gosh, I must look like a mess,” you muttered under your breath, hiding your face in Stiles’ chest.

 

Stiles shook his head and placed a soft kiss to your forehead. “Darling, you look perfect tonight.”

 

He thought he had said it quiet enough to where you wouldn’t hear, but he always did speak loud. You felt yourself smile brightly, hugging him tighter. You looked up to him, still smiling, before you stood taller to kiss him slowly.

 

Stiles responded quickly, is lips molding with yours, but then the two of you ended up smiling, and you broke the kiss. Stiles looked at you softly, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

“I love you so much,” he whispered, his mind running through memories he hoped to have with you.

 

“I love you too,” you responded, placing your head on his shoulder.


	36. Theo - PLEASE*

I ran a hand through my hair teasingly. My eyes were locked on the boy across the room. His name was Theo, and I’ve had a crush on him for the longest time. I knew he returned the feeling, whether it was just lust or infatuation, I didn’t know, but we could often be found flirting with each other either close up or across the room. Of course, it only took a couple drinks to make me like this. I was always a sexual, truthful drunk.

That’s how I’m in this position. There was a boy behind me, I believe his name was Greenburg, running his hands up and down my sides as we swayed to the music. He was pressing his lips against my throat, trying to get some kind of reaction out of me, but I was focused on Theo. He looked mad.

His eyes were following Greenburg’s hands with jealousy. He would watch my face every now and again, but he was focused on sending hateful looks to the boy behind me. I giggled when he met my gaze and sent a wink to him before turning around, facing Greenburg. He had a dopey smile across his face. It was obvious that he was drunker than most of the people in this room. His eyes were red and half-closed, and he swayed dangerously. I doubt he even knew who I was at the moment.

“Y-you’re really pretty,” he mumbled, his hands moving to rest on my ass.

I laughed and thanked him before returning the compliment, telling him that he was pretty cute as well. I could practically feel Theo’s gaze on the two of us.

He confirmed my thoughts a few seconds later when he pulled me from Greenburg, telling him that he needed me and Greenburg could go find someone else.

“Hey,” I yelled to Greenburg cheerfully, “don’t go out. You might pass out in a drain pipe or something. There’s an extra bedroom upstairs. Use that.” Greenburg smiled gratefully and nodded, stumbling back into the crowd.

I laughed when Theo pushed me against a wall. He was growling lowly. “What do you think you’re doing,” he growled, pushing my hips to the wall as they pushed forward unconsciously.

“I don’t know, Theo,” I giggled, placing my hands on his shoulders, “what am I doing?”

Theo growled again and bent down to capture my lips in his. He pulled away as quick as he bent down, muttering lowly, “oh the things you do to me, y/n.”

I smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his neck, sucking harshly to create a hickey. Theo groaned and picked me up, wrapping my legs around him. I moaned lightly as he kissed me passionately, his mouth needy against mine.

He slowly walked us up the stairs, trying not to trip over the steps and drop me. The entire time, our lips were locked, moving sloppily, both of us ready for what was to come. I could feel Theo’s erection against my ass as we moved. I pulled away when we got to my room. He was gripping me tightly with one hand while pulling open the door with the other. When we made it in, he shut the door and locked it before placing me on the bed gently.

He pulled away and looked down at me. “Can I taste you,” he questioned, his voice deep and laced with lust.

“Please,” I whined back. He was quick to act, moving to pull my shirt over my head. He then pulled off his own and crawled onto the bed over me, his lips attaching themselves to my collarbone and moving down. His hands squeezed my waist before he grabbed my ass. I tilted my head back as moans escaped my lips. I was in bliss. I had been waiting so long for this. “Theo,” I whined, “do something, please.”

Theo smirked against my breast before pulling up to look at me. “Your wish is my command,” he stated before pulling my skirt down swiftly to reveal the lace panties I wore. He grinned and moved down on the bed, so he was face level with my core. He groaned softly before diving forward, licking a stripe up my clothed heat. I whimpered loudly and grabbed at the covers of my bed.

“All this for me,” he questioned, his eyes darting up to mine. “This sweet little pussy is all wet for me?”

“Yes, Theo,” I groaned, my hands moving to his hair. Theo smirked again before he moved my panties out of the way with his hands and delved down to devour me. His tongue moved at a fast past, making me squirm against me and scream lightly. His hands moved up to push my pelvis down, making it so I couldn’t move it. My legs wrapped around him tightly. He slowly played with my clit, making me moan loudly, before he pushed a finger in me, then two, and soon three. I was a squirming mess as he continued his movements, setting a quick pace that left me breathless.

“C’mon, babygirl, cum for me. Let me taste you.”

I groaned as I felt the knot in my stomach build up tighter and tighter before I released, letting out a cry of pleasure as I came. Theo quickly lapped up what I gave him with a grin, enjoying how I shook under him.

When he pulled back up, his face was glistening under the low lights of the room, the moon being the only thing that illuminated us. He bent down to kiss me slowly. He moaned into my mouth as his tongue glided along mine before pulling away. I could taste myself on him.

“Can I fuck you, y/n? Are you going to let me?” Theo questioned, his eyes half-opened and pupils blown in lust. He was sweating slightly. He looked beautiful where he was. I stared up at him and nodded with parted lips. “I need words, princess.”

“Please, Theo. Fuck me.” I whined, my nails digging into the soft flesh of his back. He looked over my face for any signs that I was holding back or didn’t want this. He smiled when he saw nothing. He then moved to pull down his pants, throwing them on the floor with his shoes. I was still in my underwear and heels.

Theo pulled me down slightly so I was lined up with him and entered me slowly, trying to make sure I wasn’t uncomfortable. I simply groaned in response, enjoying the feeling of him filling me. He stopped when he was in me completely, moaning at the feeling. He bent down and kissed me passionately. “Tell me if you’re ever uncomfortable.”

I nodded in response and Theo began to move back and forth at a steady pace that he refused to pick up until I was moaning for him. “Theo, please. Faster.” Theo nodded and snapped his hips into mine, going faster and faster until I was a screaming mess. He was throbbing inside me, trying to keep himself at bay until I came.

I swallowed harshly as he hit a certain spot inside me. I moaned loudly, and he took the opportunity to hit that spot again and again, making me shake harshly. The knot was building but I didn’t want to let it go. I wanted to savor this moment, not knowing when it would happen again. I clenched around him tightly, making him groan as he continued his movements.

I scratched at him back as he bent down to leave marks along my neck. I grabbed his head by the hair, pulling him to my face so I could kiss him fiercely. I could feel myself about to release, his movements making it harder and harder to not give in. I could feel that Theo was about to too.

I pulled away from him, my eyes shut tight. Theo grabbed my jaw and whispered lowly, “look at me, baby. I want to watch you fall apart.”

I opened my eyes to stare up at Theo. He was beyond sweaty and glistening slightly. His eyes, though blown, were a bright shade of yellow as he tried to contain the supernatural part of him. I groaned as I came around him, body shaking. I cried out and tried to grip onto Theo, knowing it would leave scratch marks on his back, though they would heal quickly.

Theo let me ride out my orgasm before he pulled out, coming on my stomach. I was panting loudly as he howled quietly. He was breathing heavily as well as he fell beside me. I pulled the covers over me and looked over at Theo with a dopey smile.

“Is this just a one-time thing,” I questioned, frowning slightly.

“No, well, not if you don’t want it to be.”

“Is it just sex?”

“I don’t know. I’ve had feelings for you for quite a while. If you just want sex, I can live with that, but – I know it’s weird after this – would you maybe like to go on a date with me?”

I grinned and nodded as he wrapped his arm around my waist. “I would love to.”

Theo grinned and nodded before pulling me closer to him. We would take a shower in the morning, but right now, we wanted to just enjoy the moment and the feeling of us being pressed together, bare skin on bare skin. There was something oddly comforting about it, and I could feel myself ignoring my insecurities just for the time being, caught up in the feeling of him and I.

“I love you, y/n,” was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	37. Stiles - DEFEATED

I sat up on the bed as Stiles walked into the room. His expression was sad. He walked up to the bed and sat down beside me, placing his head on my shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” I questioned, pulling my hand up to run through his hair. He only sighed in response and closed his eyes. It was weird seeing him like this. It was completely different compared to his normal jumpy self. Right now, he just looked defeated.

I let out a small sigh and dropped to the ground on my knees in front of him. He looked at the ground, refusing to meet my eyes. “C’mon, Stiles, talk to me,” I pleaded.

Stiles let out another deep breath before he dropped his head, letting out a loud cry. His hands grabbed mine, clutching them tightly. I stared at him in confusion for a second before I pulled myself up, pulling him into a hug. His tears hit my neck as he tried to breathe.

I stayed silent and continued to let him cry for a few more minutes. I rubbed his back slowly, humming a soft tune in his ear. I pressed a soft kiss to neck, rocking him slowly. “I love you,” I whispered when he calmed down. “Now, what happened?”

“Why am I part of the pack? I’m useless, and all I’ve done is cause chaos. Hell, for a full few months I was possessed by a fox demon thing. I mean, if I left, nobody would even care. And then, I don’t even know why you love me. There’s no reason you should. My mind’s been running all week, and I haven’t slept in two weeks,” he began to choke up, his eyes tearing up again. “And- and-“ he tried to continue, but got choked up.

“Hey, hey,” I whispered to him, “it’s okay. It’s okay.” I bit my lip as I tried to hold back cries of my own. What has been going on through that head of his? “I love you more than you know, just like everyone else does. You’ve helped everyone so much, and I don’t know what we’d be without you. I mean, you helped Scott and Lydia figure out what they were, and then helped them figure out how to control everything. You’ve helped with every new villain that comes into this cursed town, and you’ve done so many things I can’t even name off because it would take too long. And I love you so much. You’re smart and cute, and everything and more I could have wished for. You’re the greatest person I’ve ever met. I love you. I love you. I love you,” I told him, rocking him slowly.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

“No, you deserve the world and then more.”


	38. Derek - SHY

I knocked on the door loudly, fiddling with the strap on my bag while tapping my foot annoyed. The door was pulled open quickly, opening to show me a very handsome man. He was tan and had black hair, a scruffy beard growing. Bright hazel eyes stared down at me, making me raise an eyebrow, chewing my gum slowly.

“Well, you’re a cutie,” I stated, smirking as his face went bright red. “Is my brother here?”

“Who’s your-“ Derek was cut off by my pale little brother pushing him out of the way. Immediately, his hands went to raise my arms, checking to see if any harm had come to me from him.

“Stiles,” I groaned, pushing his hands away. “I’m fine, jesus.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “What are you doing here? Dad said you would be at the house later.”

“Yes, well I thought you would be more excited to see me after four years, and maybe -just maybe- you would be there when I got home. Instead, I was met with dad telling me you were somewhere with a pack. When the hell did you get involved with werewolves? I’ve been gone for four years. Four years, Stiles! Did the town just fall apart without me?”

Stiles stood with parted lips and wide eyes. “How do you know about werewolves?”

I rolled my eyes. “Stiles, don’t you remember Lily? She was a born werewolf.”

“She’s a werewolf,” Stiles cried hysterically, trying to wrap his head around the new fact.

“Oh my god,” I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose with my head down. “Where’s Scott? I want to give him a hug seeing as he might care about me being home.”

I stepped into the house, seeing the man from earlier staring at me, his eyes as wide as Stiles’. I walked into what seemed to be the living room before immediately getting tackled into a hug. I laughed loudly as I saw Scott’s crooked jawline and wide smile, as that was the only thing I could see right now.

“Well, you’ve gotten bigger,” I stated, hugging him back.

“How was New York?” Scott let me go and grinned happily at me.

“Terrible,” I groaned back, chuckling loudly. “People there suck.”

Scott laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Uh, guys, this is Stiles’ older sister, y/n. Y/n, this is Lydia, Malia, Liam, Corey, and Mason.”

I looked around the room before nodding. I pointed at the ginger Scott had called Lydia. “Lydia as in the Lydia Martin Stiles hasn’t shut up about ever?” The girl laughed quietly and nodded. “How’s dating him? I bet he can get pretty annoying since he never shuts up!” I yelled the last part making Stiles yell back a complaint and walk into the room.

“Hey, you talk more than me!”

“As if,” I rolled my eyes before pointing to the man leaning against the wall watching us. “Who’s the cutie,” I questioned Scott, watching the man flush red again.

“That’s Derek,” Scott replied and winked at me. “He’s single.” I smirked and looked at the man I now knew as Derek.

“I remember you,” I stated, walking towards him. “Weren’t you the one I saw in my dream last night?” I sent a flirtatious wink his way, watching him stutter at the bold approach.

“You shouldn’t be talking to me like that. What are you, like seventeen?” Derek crossed his arms and tried to hide how affected he was by my line.

“Babe, I’m twenty-three and growing. How old are you?”

Derek seemed taken back at how old I was. I guess I looked younger. “Twenty-six.” I grinned and stepped forward a little bit more until there was about a foot between us.

“Do you want to go out sometime? I think we’d be great together.” I could hear Stiles sputtering and coughing in the background, obviously surprised at how bold I was with Derek.

Derek was still bright red, and it seemed that he couldn’t get brighter. “How about seven o’clock tonight. I’ll pick you up from your house.”

My smile widened, and I nodded. “I’ll see you then,” I stated before walking back to my car, hearing the pack yelling and laughing about how red and nervous Derek looked at the moment. I guess it was new to them. I could hear Stiles begin yelling about how he better treat me with Scott laughing in the background.

This was going to be fun.


	39. Theo - LOVE, LOVE, LOVE

Theo was a villain in most eyes. He seemed to be emotionless, a sociopath if anything. He hurt people without thought and never seemed to care. Well, he didn’t care until you showed up. You were an angel in his eyes, but he still couldn’t make himself feel anything.

You didn’t care, though. You showed him kindness and pureness in your heart. You fell completely in love with him. He stole your heart and never even realized it.

Love for him grew through pack meetings and endless monsters trying to destroy the two of you time and time again. It seemed like danger was always lurking around the corner. You had been taken and threatened, held at gunpoint or had a knife pressed to your throat, and found yourself in a trap more times than you could count.

Sometimes, though, there were soft moments. There were times when you found yourself wrapped in his arms in your bedroom when he didn’t have anywhere to live. There were nights of silence and comfort, loving the feeling of just being together even if you weren’t doing anything important. Those were always your favorite nights.

Then, there were harsh nights where Theo refused to even talk to you, leaving you alone with an empty bed and an empty heart. There were times when Theo ignored you for weeks on end, disappearing completely from you only to rearise a few days later.

Then, you found yourself diving headfirst in love. The feeling consumed you quickly. The first time you told him was a quiet night with the rain pouring outside. You held Theo close to you while drawing shapes on his back, your face pressed against his chest. He had been kicked out of his truck and couldn’t find anywhere to stay. He showed up at your door, soaking wet and shivering slightly, even if he was a Chimera.

You gave him some sweatpants and a t-shirt you had bought for him about a month ago, and you were soon on your bed, cuddled up. Theo was close to falling asleep from your soothing gestures when you spoke so quietly, he thought he may have dreamt it.

“I love you, Theo Raeken.” Theo tensed, and you felt his heart race. “But I know that you don’t love me back.” You were smiling lowly, tears threatening to fall. You bit your lip before gripping him tighter and falling asleep around the same time Theo fell, minds both on each other.

After that, you made it your goal to tell Theo every day that you loved him. Sometimes it seemed like that simply ‘I love you’ kept him sane. Theo never said it back though; he wasn’t sure if he could. He didn’t know if he was able to love. He didn’t realize that it was you every day he didn’t say it back, but you knew it was something you signed up for when you began to fall for Theo. He would never say it back, but sometimes, it was like he didn’t have to.

Even if he never believed he could love, you knew he could, and if you could bring it out of him, that’s all the mattered.


	40. Derek - THE NIGHT WE MET

> _I am not the only traveler_
> 
> _Who has not repaid his debt_

I sat on the bed fumbling with the set of keys in my hands. Flipping through each, I forced a tear back. I ran my fingers along the jagged edges each: copies of the cars he owns, a house key -though I didn’t need it very much-, and a key to a special box he had made for me.

               He wanted them back when he had left, but I never returned them, wanting them for sentimental purposes. They reminded me of him, even when I should be forgetting. He was a piece burned in my mind.

> _I’ve been searching for a trail again_
> 
> _Take me back to the night we met_

I’ve tried numerous times to get over him. Lydia had even set me up on multiple dates with others, but no one added up to him. I could never get that feeling, the sense of home, I had with him.

               Even the night we met, I knew we had a connection. We just, sort of, fit. I actually got to learn who he was and I was the only one to defend him against any of Stiles’ claims. I loved him.

> _And then I can tell myself_
> 
> _What the hell I’m supposed to do_

               I wish I could go back. I wish I could go back and tell myself not to talk to you. Ignore you. Do anything but develop feelings for you. I wish I had told Scott to make sure I never saw him again. I wish I didn’t know him. I wish I didn’t love him.

               Sometimes I wish I hadn’t met him.

> _I had all and then most of you_
> 
> _Some and now none of you_

Days had drifted by where we would argue, some where we would never talk. It slowly drove us apart. Though neither of us wanted us to, it was just what happens sometimes.

I want him back. After he left, it killed me. Everyone could see it. Everyone mentioned how I needed to get over him, but you just don’t forget something like that. We were anchors, lovers, best friends, and now nothing.

> _I don’t know what to do_
> 
> _Haunted by the ghost of you_

I swore I had seen you a few times, but it was just my imagination. Sometimes it’s like you still crawl through the window to sleep with me sometimes. Nothing bad, we just enjoyed each other’s comfort.

I just didn’t want to let go of you, even if I was holding too tightly. Sometimes I question if I ever really had you.

> _When the night was full of terrors_
> 
> _And your eyes were full of tears_

Some nights he woke up screaming, tears filling his vision, a side no one had seen. The broken side. He dreamed of the fire, of his uncle, of everything. His dreams were never dreams, simply nightmares. His mind was a dreaded place that had gotten better with me there.

I would wake up crying from the deaths we had caused, heart beating rapidly and him concerned by my side. The thing I had seen from such a young age constantly haunt me. From the deaths seen, my friend turning evil, and so many people turning their backs on us. It hurt beyond belief.

> _Take me back to the night we met._


	41. Theo - VALENTINE'S DAY

Theo took a deep breath before knocking quickly on the door. He knew Scott was home, and unfortunately, he had to ask Scott for a favor.

The door opened almost immediately, and Theo was met with the sight of Scott in only sweatpants. “Hey, I need your help.”

Scott stared at Theo confused before he opened the door wider, allowing the younger man to come inside. Theo was tense as he walked towards the living room, his mind on tomorrow’s date – Valentine’s day. “What do you need, man,” Scott questioned, pulling on a shirt he had beside the couch before flopping down beside him.

Theo gulped lightly, cringing as he spoke. “I need your help on what to do for y/n tomorrow.”

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh. I wasn’t expecting that, I’m not going to lie.”

Theo blushed beet red before he returned stoic. “Are you going to help me or not?”

Scott chuckled and nodded, still confused as to what he needed help with. What Scott didn’t know is that Theo had never celebrated any holiday, especially not Valentine’s day. He remembers hearing about it every year it came around, but he never really paid attention to it. He didn’t know what to do or what to get, where to go, or what you wanted. He was inexperienced. The fact that he had been hidden away from society for years because of the Dread Doctors made it worse.

“Yes, I’ll help,” Scott spoke, a grin on his face.

“Oh thank goodness,” Theo groaned, relaxing on the couch. Then, they set off to work. They only had one day to work with, but Scott had a perfect idea. They were quick to set it up, skipping school the next day for it.

Of course, you were very confused as to why neither of them showed up, sending texts to Theo. You had brought him some chocolate, his favorite kind, as he didn’t really care for any other sweets. You were left with no hints as to where they were as even Stiles didn’t know, and Scott told him everything. You were worried, to say the least.

That worry disappeared, however, when you walked outside to see Theo grinning widely, leaned up against Scott’s motorcycle. That was weird. You knew Scott and Theo had grown closer, though Stiles still had his doubts about the back-stabbing chimera, but you didn’t think he would let Theo borrow his bike. He barely let anyone else touch it.

You walked towards him, leaning back slightly with a goofy look on your face. “What’re you doing?”

Theo grinned and bent down to kiss you softly. “Well, hello to you too, babe.” You smiled wide and wrapped your arms around him.

“Where have you been,” you questioned, still confused as to what was going on.

“I’ve been setting something up. Now, come on.” Theo handed you a helmet to the bike and slid on before you followed, wrapping your arms around his waist securely. You could feel his heartbeat through your hands as one hand was placed over his heart happily.

Theo made sure you were safe and sped off, going at least ten miles over the speed limit. You laughed loudly as the two of you soared through a few backroads, twisting and moving with the bike.

The ride was short, but you enjoyed it more than you had in a while, the feeling of you pressed so tight to Theo made you feel at home while the air whipped past you. Your backpack was barely weighing you down. You giggled loudly as he came to a stop, parking at the end of a road.

“What are we doing,” you drawled out, handing Theo the helmet before patting your hair back into place.

“Something,” Theo stated before grabbing your hand and pulling you into the woods, following a marked path. You smiled and followed happily, letting him pull you through the dense forest, happy you had worn your converses and jeans today. You grinned as he came to a stop soon after. He turned around and went behind you before his hands went over your eyes, blocking your sight.

Theo walked us forward slowly, feet dragging as to not fall. He stopped after a few more seconds, his hands still covering my eyes as he bent down slightly to press his lips near my ear.

“I really hope you like this,” he mumbled before letting you see, watching you gasp in surprise at the scene in front of you. It was like it was from a movie. A blanket covered in pillows and a large picnic basket was set out beside a river, the area filled with flowers getting ready to bloom as the time passed by. The sun was low in the sky as the days were still short, and the scene looked perfect, a few fake candles placed around to light up the area.

You turned to Theo happily, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “Is this why you weren’t at school? How did you come up with this?”

Theo grinned and stared at you as you took in the scene. “I might have gotten Scott to help me come up with the idea.”

“It’s perfect,” you whispered before taking his hand and pulling him to the blanket, watching the river flow smoothly. Theo smiled wide and wrapped his arm around you as the two of you laid on the soft blankets.

“Anything for you.”


	42. Isaac - ELEVATORS*

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and walked out of my house. I quickly ran down the steps of my house and strode over the jeep parked in front of my house. I stepped into the backseat and threw my bag behind me into the truck.

“Hey guys,” I said to the three boys who surrounded me. Stiles smiled at me in the mirror while pulling out of my driveway. Scott said a ‘good morning,’ from the seat beside Stiles. Lastly, Isaac sent me a breathtaking smile and kissed my cheek, mumbling a ‘hey’ in the process.

The pack had decided to go on a trip, using the excuse of ‘pack bonding.’ We were going to be at a city a few miles away. It was located on the coast, perfect for swimming, a good distance from home. The whole pack was going to be there. The drive was long, taking almost all day to get there because of the amount of traffic and Stiles’ luck with red lights. When we arrived, Stiles and Scott immediately got out, running over to the other car to help the other girls out.

Isaac and I stepped out by ourselves and met in front of the jeep, lacing our fingers together happily. He pulled me over into a hug and kissed the top of my head as we waited for the others to come back. Stiles was trying to help Lydia with her twenty bags while Scott helped Malia step out, smiling at her. I hummed softly and let go of his hand so I could wrap my arms around him.

Liam, Corey, and Mason would be coming a little bit later as they had to do something at the school.

The four walked up to us, bags in hand. “We’re going to head up to our room,” Scott spoke, gesturing to the four of them. “Do you guys want to come?”

Isaac shook his head while I spoke, “not right now. We’re going to hop around and see what they have before we head up.”

The four nodded and said a goodbye before walking away, hands carrying baggage while holding others. Isaac and I smiled at each other before we grabbed our bags from the jeep and walked forward toward the hotel. We stepped inside and were immediately greeted by an ginger receptionist seated behind a desk.. We smiled lowly at her before walking up.

“Hi! What can I do you for today,” the lady spoke in a slightly tired tone.

“Um, I think we have a room under ‘Lahey’,” Isaac spoke, his arms wrapped around my waist unintentionally.

The lady tapped away on the computer before smiling and nodding. “Yes, room 1979. I need some sort of identification.”

Isaac pulled out his wallet and handed her his license. The lady looked at the id and then him before nodding once more. She walked away from the desk before coming back with a small envelope and a sheet of paper. “Your room is located on the nineteenth floor. The elevators are located to the left on the hall. The pool is to the right. The continental breakfast is straight on, it is from six am to ten am,” she said, pointing to the hall to the left of the desk. “I hope you enjoy your stay, and I’m always here if you need any help.”

“Thank you,” I paused and read her nametag, “Lily,” I drawled out. She smiled at me and nodded before she turned and continued typing whatever she was before on her laptop. I’m not sure that she’s actually supposed to have that as it doesn’t seem like it was a work supply, but she seemed content with what she was doing.

Isaac and I looked at each other again before we walked into the hallway, immediately turning for the elevators. We pressed the button and stepped into one of the three elevators. It was completely empty.

We stood on opposite sides of the elevator. Isaac pressed the nineteenth floor button while I pulled out my phone. I sent a quick text to Malia and Lydia, asking what room they had gotten, before opening Tumblr. I smiled as my eyes fell on a new imagine from my favorite author. It was a fluff imagine, making me bite my lip in happiness, to keep my squeals in.

“Stop biting your lip,” Isaac spoke. I raised my head in confusion, my lip dropping from my teeth.

“What,” I questioned.

“Stop biting your lip,” he said in a stern yet strained voice. I laughed quietly before smirking. I stepped forward in the small space and bit my lip again.

“What’s wrong,” I questioned, running my hands down his arms.

He groaned. “Stop biting your lip, or I’ll fuck you in this elevator, and I don’t care who gets in with us,” he spoke, his voice gruff with desire.

I laughed again before I brought my hands up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet me in a kiss. His lips moved against mine slowly before going quicker. I tilted my head and pulled him closer. I let out a moan and hummed quietly.

Isaac flipped us quickly, pushing me against the metal wall. He groaned and pushed his hands onto my hips, keeping me still. The elevator opened with a small ding. Isaac pulled away, breathing heavily, before he grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up to him. My legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. He connected his mouth to the side of my neck as he began walking. He carried me to our room, his eyes open and glowing a bright yellow.

When we reached our room, Isaac opened it with the keycard he had pulled out earlier. The door opened easily, and we entered. Isaac strode in, letting the door shut behind him. He dropped me onto the large bed in the middle of the room, immediately crawling on top of me. His hands pushed me up, higher onto the bed, before his mouth attached to my neck again.

His hands pushed on my shirt, his eyes looked up at me in questioning. I nodded quickly, and before I knew it, he had ripped my shirt off. His tongue traced downwards, over my collarbone, and down the middle of my stomach. He sucked a bright red hickey into the side of my stomach. He then pulled up, gripping my his, his teeth tracing the bottom of my bra. He looked at me again before his teeth hooked onto the side of it, and ripped it right off.

I screamed quietly and looked at him. “Isaac, that’s expensive!”

He chuckled and moved his lips back to me, exploring the new territory. “I’ll buy you another,” he spoke, his tongue tracing around my hardened bud. “I’ll buy you as many as you want,” he hummed into my skin.

Isaac pulled up, sitting high, as he pulled his own shirt off. I rubbed my thighs together as I tried to get some friction as I sat up, pressing my lips against his soft skin. He let out a groan and cupped my face in his hand, kissing me softly.

He pulled away as he started to get needy again. He smirked before speaking. “Can I go down on you?”

My eyes widened and I froze for a second before nodding, confused yet aroused by the bluntness. He pushed me onto the bed again and immediately popped the button on my jeans. He pulled them down and threw them aside. His eyes scanned over my clothed heat. He pushed his mouth onto it eagerly, his hot breath fanning over me. I looked at him from where I was, pulling my head up to see as he pulled my panties away with his teeth. My head dropped again as his tongue poked out, pushing against my clit.

I let out a moan and pushed my hands down to grip onto his hair. His hands came up and pushed mine down onto the bed. His tongue pushed out again, though this time at my entrance. His let out a groan and dived in, flicking his tongue out while pushing his nose against my button. I let out a mild scream as I felt my release coming soon. “Isaac,” I moaned, pulling at the sheets.

He smirked against me, his teeth grazing against me. I moaned and felt my breathing speed up before I released, coming strong.

He pulled up, his face glistening in the low light of the room. I let out a low moan, my eyes watching over him. He pulled up to kiss me, running his tongue over my lips before delving into my mouth, letting me taste myself.

He smirked and dropped don beside me. My eyes immediately snapped to the bulge straining in his jeans. I looked at him questioningly. He simply smiled and pulled me near him.

“Another time. Besides, don’t want to disturb them anymore,” he said, holding up his phone from his jeans. The text glowed bright with a message, You couldn’t even wait until we got back home?, from Scott.

I laughed with him, burying my face into his chest in embarrassment.

“I still have to repay you.”


	43. Stiles - SARCASM IS THE FINEST ART

I was sitting by my locker when Liam came around. He and I had been friends ever since he joined the pack. We both just connected more than we thought. I placed all the books I didn’t need inside the locker before slamming it shut as the stupid thing never locked properly if you didn’t slam the door.

The sound startled Liam, and I watched him jump up in surprise before turning to me with wide eyes. “Hey Liam,” I laughed, smiling at him with raised eyebrows.

“Hey, y/n. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school? I need help studying for the science quiz. I have no clue what’s happening in there anymore.” He was holding the straps to his bookbag tightly.

“What makes you think that I know what’s going on in there,” I questioned, laughing loudly. “Besides, I think Stiles wants me to come over tonight. He rented this new movie that he wants to watch with me.”

Liam nodded and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s fine. I just figured that it would be better than studying with Mason and Corey. They’re cute and all, but they never stop making out. Like, I just want to learn.”

I chuckled before shaking my head. “They are literally the best couple here,” I stated, smiling as I saw the two of them at the end of the hall, walking towards the exit.

Of course, then my attention was diverted to Stiles, standing beside Scott a few feet away from us. He looked at the two of us and quickly turned to Scott, stating quickly, “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.”

Scott looked at him questioningly before looking at Liam and I and shrugging. I watched Stiles walk over as Liam began talking about the new kid in school and how annoying he was. I wasn’t really listening.

Stiles swiftly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. “Hello, Liam,” he stated. I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

Stiles did actually really liked Liam, but after him and I started getting closer and closer, he became more jealous than anything. He hated how close Liam and I were, but he would never tell me to stop being friends with him. He was never like that. Instead, he preferred to just grumble silently.

“Hey, Stiles,” Liam stated with a quick open-mouthed smile to him. Liam never noticed how Stiles acted around him. “I was just talking to y/n about Mason and Corey.”

Stiles nodded and I smiled sheepishly at Liam. When he noticed how annoyed Stiles was, he quickly asked him what was wrong.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just want you to keep in mind that I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind.” Stiles smirked smugly and Liam’s eyes widened before he nodded quickly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, y/n,” he stated before running out the school door to catch up with Theo who was walking outside.

I sighed and watched him run away before pulling out of Stiles’ grasp. “Did you really have to do that?”

Stiles ran a hand through my hair and nodded.

“C’mon, babe,” he’s just a friend and you know that.” I held his hand.

Stiles groaned slightly and tilted his head back before saying, “All due respect, but that’s a bunch of crap.” 

I pursed my lips and pulled him closer to me. “C’mon, don’t be like that.”

Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. “I’m sorry, I just had a bad day.”

I nodded and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry you had a bad day, but now we get to go watch that movie you wanted to watch. I think you said it was American Assassin? Y’know, that dude looks like you.”

“Oh please,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I could never look like that.”

I laughed and pulled away. “Yeah, right. You already look like him right now.”

Stiles shook his head before smiling happily.

Why do you even date me,” I questioned as we began walking out of school?

“I turned out liking you a lot more than I actually planned.” Stiles laughed happily and laced his fingers with mine, holding my hand tightly.

“You just know how to make me feel good, don’t you, babe,” I questioned sarcastically.

“Well, I do try.”


	44. Stiles - LIKE A VIRGIN*

Stiles grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway, his fingers lacing with mine. I looked over to him with a smile and squeezed his hand happily. Ever since the alpha pack had been defeated, Stiles had been extra clingy, always by my side, touching me in some way. His hand quietly slipped from mine, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We stepped outside of the school building and made our way to his jeep. Tonight was one of the only free nights we would have in a long while, so Stiles said he wanted to do something special. He said he had something planned and I couldn’t wait to figure out what was to come.

Stiles let go of my hand and helped me into the jeep before running to his side and hopping in. He turned on the jeep after two attempts and looked at me with a smile before driving off.

We drove for a long time, the radio playing being the only thing that filled the comfortable silence. His hand held mine the entire time, rubbing small circles into my skin. I sang along quietly to the songs playing, recognizing the music as the CD I had gotten him for his birthday last year along with a few other presents. It was filled with songs that reminded me of him, the day he asked me to be his girlfriend, and the day we shared our first kiss. I smiled at the memory, It was such an awkward moment that we both laughed about quite often.

“What are you thinking about,” Stiles questioned, his eyes darting to me before looking away. It was weird for him to have not talked for so long as he almost always seemed to have something to say.

I looked over to him with a smile still plastered across my face, “Nothing. Just when you kissed me for the first time.”

He chuckled wholeheartedly and squeezed my hand. The jeep rolled to a stop when I noticed where we were, the forest surrounded us, a cliff stood in front. It was a beautiful sight as it showed Beacon Hills and its neighboring cities. I looked over at Stiles to see him already staring at me, an awkward smile on his face. He sent me a look of content before he stepped out of the jeep and walked over to my side. He opened the door and helped me out before walking over to a small picnic area he had set up near the middle of it all. We both sat down on the blanket and watched the sun begin to set. The sky danced with hues of orange, pink, and purple. We both let out a content sigh.

Stiles opened the basket that sat in front of us and offered me a misshapen sandwich. I laughed as I took it. “You made it, didn’t you,” I teased him.

His face flushed and he mumbled out something before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“It’s very beautiful,” I mumbled through a mouthful of food, watching the sky change colors in awe.

He nodded in agreement. “Very,” he said. I turned my head to see him staring at me, making my cheeks burn a bright red. Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. His mouth met mine in a short passionate kiss before pulling away only to come back again. Our food and the sky was long forgotten as he pushed me down onto the ground, his mouth only disconnecting from mine when we needed to breathe. His body covered mine, legs in between mine.

My hands tangled in his hair as his tongue prodded at my bottom lip, quietly asking for permission to enter. I hummed and opened my mouth slightly, letting his tongue dive in, exploring the new territory. I moaned quietly and pushed my hands down, running it along the bottom hem of his shirt. My fingers ran over the smooth skin and fabric.

“I love you,” Stiles mumbled into my lips.

“As I love you,” I said to him. He pulled away slightly, a smile on his face as he studied me. Our breathing was labored and his hair was disheveled, the strands pointing everywhere.

“I really do,” he said. “I know I say it a lot, but I want you to know that I really mean it, and I can’t wait to see what we have up ahead, as long as I get to spend it with you.” His fingers caressed my face. I leaned into his hand and smiled at him.

“I know, and I love you just the same. I’ll never give up on this. What we have is one of a kind,” I spoke, my hands running down his back. He smiled brightly before ducking down and placing a long kiss on my lips. My hands slowly pulled at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His hands traced down the sides of my body before he pulled mine off as well. His hands traced over my bra and mine ran up and down the curve of his back.

His head ducked from above me, his mouth attaching to my neck. I moved it over to allow more room, moaning loudly. His tongue traced over the curves and traced my collarbone before he began to suck on the skin beside it, leaving a hickey I knew would last for days. I tugged at his hair and groaned. His teeth ran over the top of my bra when his mouth attached over my nipple, the newfound heat of his tongue on my sensitive bud causing me to arch my back and let out a scream of pleasure.

He stopped for a moment and pulled up to meet face to face. “I’ve never done more than this,” he said, his cheeks burning bright.

I chuckled and nodded. “It’s okay. If you want to stop, that’s fine,” I spoke despite the aching that had built at my core.

“No, no, I want to, I just don’t want to be bad is all,” he muttered. I let out a quiet laugh and grabbed his shoulders.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

He nodded a short nod and kissed me quickly before standing up and stumbling over to the car. I laughed as I watched him searching through his jeep for something. When he found what he wanted, he jumped out of excitement which made him hit his head on the roof of his jeep. I let out another laugh as he rubbed his head before running back over to me, a smug look on his face as he held up a condom.

“Do you just carry those around with you?” I teased.

“Well- no- I mean,” he stumbled. I giggled and stood up, kissing him to shut him up. He smiled happily, running his hands down my bare sides before sitting me down so he could push me back to the ground. He situated himself over me again, his mouth covering mine.

I moaned lowly and grabbed at his hair. His hands slipped from my sides to the button of my jeans. I let out a whine and pulled away from him. His eyes swept over my face, taking in everything as it twisted in desire. He watched over me warily, scared that he would do something wrong.

His hand unzipped my jeans and pulled them down, throwing them to the side. He traced the top of my panties, pressing against the dips in my hips. His lips pressed against my neck again, nose pressing against the flesh making me shiver in pleasure. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered in my ear, biting the flesh.

I moaned in response, scratching at his back. “Please don’t,” I whined, grabbing the flesh of his back. His fingers pushed my panties aside and he was quick to explore the new area. He tentatively circled my clit before rolling it lightly, eliciting a loud moan from me. His tongue stuck out as he tried to concentrate on what he was doing.

I moved up slightly so I could kiss him before attaching my lips to his neck, sucking harshly to create a hickey. He let out a groan and bucked his hips. One of his digits slid through my folds, growing slick with my arousal. He pushed his finger in knuckle-deep making me scream quietly. He watched me curiously, flicking his thumb across my clit. I whined and bucked into him. He pushed in another finger, watching me squirm against him. He pumped his fingers in and out at a slow rate, building me up to my release. I whimpered as he began to stick a third finger in, stretching me out. I gripped onto him, my knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure. I began to let go in fear that I might be hurting him, when he pushed inside me swiftly, making me cry out.

Waves of pleasure washed over me as I came, my hands pulling Stiles as close to me as I could. He continued at a torturous rate, letting me ride out my high on his fingers, bucking lightly. Stiles kissed the side of my neck before pulling away from me.

“Was that okay,” he questioned.

“That was more than okay,” I whispered to him. “That was perfect.”

He grinned a goofy grin and looked down at me. I looked down his stomach to see a bulge straining in his pants. I looked up at him for permission. He nodded slowly and I reached my hand down to palm his slowly, fingers individually dropping over him before I gave a quick squeeze. He let out a small moan and dropped his head to my neck. He bit at my shoulder, groaning quietly. I opened his belt before popping his button off. He kicked off his shoes and helped me push off his jeans.

I looked over to him before running my thumb over his dick, grabbing it lightly. He groaned again and bucked into my hand. I flicked my thumb over his slit, collecting the pre-cum before using that to help me begin to stroke him. It started slowly but before I knew it, I had set a fast pace. He let out quiet whines and groans of approval, matching the pace of my hand.

He bit my shoulder to hold in a loud moan before he pulled away from my hand. “I can’t- I was gonna,” he panted out. I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled, trying to steady his breathing before he picked up the condom from earlier. He opened it and slid it on. I looked up at him, staring at him, before he met my eyes. He bent down to capture my lips in a kiss before he slid into me.

We both groaned at the action, my back arched as he slowly began to move in and out. He bucked his hips into mine making me moan loudly. I grabbed at his hair and shoulders, my hands meeting sweat. Stiles’ hand moved down and pushed against my clit. I let out a short scream and grabbed at his back. His hips rutted into mine at a quick tempo, the sound of skin on skin echoing into the quiet night. Stiles let out a heavy breath and loud groan before he looked down at me.

“I love you,” he whispered as he watched my face scrunch up.

“As I love you,” I whispered back before letting out a moan. “But- but I’m- I’m gonna- “

He nodded and pushed as far as he could into me, making me scream. “Then come for me,” he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I screamed again and saw my vision go blurry as I reached my orgasm. Stiles came with me as my fluttering walls sent him over the edge. We both let out moans and grabbed at the other, looking for something to hold onto.

I breathed deeply and felt Stiles drop to the ground beside me. We both tried to catch our breath as we watched over the night sky, the stars all out. He quietly turned to the side and pulled me into him, resting his head on my shoulder as I did the same on his.

“Well, I’d say that as a success.”


	45. Derek - PINKY PROMISE?

               I laid on my back in my bed, staring up the ceiling. I had nothing to do, so I was left alone in my thoughts. At first, I thought about if I needed anything from the grocery store, if I was missing anything, and when the last time I texted the boys. Then, I started thinking about the pack and what all we’ve been through. But then I started thinking about Derek. I missed him so much. I couldn’t stop thinking about him. He had left me about three weeks ago after the whole Nogistune incident.

               He had left after he told me that he couldn’t see me anymore. I tried begging and pleading for him not to leave me, but he said it was no use. Instead, I was left in my own sorrow, never knowing why he left me. He never told me. Instead, he just shook his head and walked away, leaving me to crumple to the ground.

               That night I cried harder than I had in a long time. It hurt. After that, I refused to go anywhere near somewhere Derek would be. I didn’t show up to pack meeting and I never went anywhere near his home. Of course, the pack was confused as ever, but I left it to Derek to tell them.

               After they had found out, they made it their duty to pull us back together. There were endless attempts to get the two of us back together again. The worst one of the all was Liam as he felt like the two of us should have never left each other. I guess he didn’t know that it wasn’t my choice.

               Soon, I rarely left my home unless it was to go out and get food. I didn’t want to risk seeing him anytime soon, and Beacon Hills wasn’t a large town.

               I sighed and rolled over, looking over to my phone to see it blinking from a notification. I raised an eyebrow and moved to grab it, still not moving from my position in bed. I unlocked my phone and opening the message app to see a text from Stiles. He was asking if I wanted to go out with him and Scott to see a movie. I groaned slightly before rolling over and texting him back.

**_Momma y/n:  
_ ** _What do you want to go see?  
I’m kinda busy._

**_Raven:  
_ ** _Oh please. You haven’t left your room in three days._

**_Raven:  
_ ** _remember, I live right next to you._

**_Momma y/n:  
_ ** _Yea whatever_

**_Raven  
_ ** _And I guess we’ll go see that new action movie. Scott wants to see it._

I raised an eyebrow and racked my brain for any new action movies I had seen commercials for. I didn’t remember any.

**_Momma y/n:  
_ ** _I don’t really have a choice, do I?_

**_Raven:  
_ ** _When do you ever?_

               I groaned and rolled off the bed, almost hitting my head on the bedside table. I grabbed my phone before standing up correctly and walking into the bathroom. I figured I might as well look decent if I’m going out.

               So, I took a long shower, making sure I smelled right and everything that needed to be shaved was. I washed my hair thoroughly, making sure that there was no grease left in it. After I got out, I brushed through my hair and smiled slightly at myself in the mirror. I studied my face meticulously before deciding to put some concealer to cover the bags under my eyes. I hadn’t slept properly in the three weeks he had been gone.

               I walked into my room and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt. I then pulled a blue jacket over my shoulder. I then pulled on a pair of converses before checking the time on my phone. Stiles would be here in a few moments as I had taken quite a bit of time on getting ready. The sun was already setting as the winter made the days shorter than ever. It was only four in the afternoon and I could see the sun setting.

               I made sure I was ready to go before heading downstairs. I barely made it to the door when I heard the loud horn of Stiles’ jeep. I jumped slightly and rushed out, locking the door quickly on the way out. Then, I ran over to the jeep, jumping into the back. I situated myself quickly and pulled the seatbelt over myself before I realized who else was in the jeep. Scott sat up front, tuned slightly so he could see me while Stiles was staring at me through the rear-view mirror.

               I raised an eyebrow, wondering why they were looking at me like that. I turned my head to see who was by me only to see the one and only Derek Hale. He was staring down at his lap, his hands clasped tightly, trying not to look at me.

               “Derek,” I whispered quietly, not believing that he was right there. I was frozen, staring at him silently. “I-I,” I tried to speak only to get choked up, sobbing loudly. I then dashed out of the jeep, making it to the front door before I was caught.

               I could feel the all-too-familiar arms wrap around my waist and hold me silently. He was shaking as well. He was breathing heavily as I sobbed quietly, trying to fight against his hold.

               “Let me go, dammit. Let me go!” I screamed to where my breathing locked up. After a few more seconds of flailing, I finally slumped down into his hold, sobbing quietly instead of trying to escape. I knew I would never be able to.

               “Y/n, please. Just listen to me,” I heard him whisper into my ear. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, letting myself just feel his skin against mine again after so long.

               “Why should I? You don’t want me anymore. Don’t you remember?” I questioned, reliving the moment of him leaving.

               “I do want you. Please. I- I never meant what I said that night. I was just so scared. I didn’t want you to get hurt like everyone else I’ve ever been with. It’s always been me hurting them or them hurting me. I don’t want to go through that again. But you’re different. You’re so much more different than any of the other girls, and I don’t think I can live without you. I miss you too much. I don’t expect you to take me back, especially after what I’ve done, but if you can just please forgive me, I’d do anything to get you back.” Derek’s words seemed to hit me harder than I would have ever thought. I slowly moved my hands up, placing them on his arms. He had his arms wrapped around my torso while his head was on mine. I grabbed onto him tightly. I couldn’t help but think that maybe he was telling the truth. I wanted him back so much.

               “Is this a dream,” I questioned, crying lightly. “Am I going to wake up and find out that this is a dream? Please say it’s not. I don’t think I could live with that. I don’t think I could live any longer without you.”

               Derek took shaky breaths before pulling back so he could turn me around and pull me back into him. “It’s not a dream. I promise that it’s not a dream.” He was crying just as much as I was.

               I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. “I love you so much, Derek. Please don’t ever leave me again. Please.”

               Derek nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. “I love you too, baby. I’m never leaving again.”

               I smiled happily and pulled away happily, wiping my tear stained face. So much for the concealer. “Pinky promise?” I questioned, lifting my hand up with my finger outstretched.

               He chuckled happily and nodded, wrapping his smallest finger around mine. “I pinky promise.”

                _And he never broke that promise._


	46. Stiles x Werewolf!reader - FUCK U BETTA*

Stiles wasn’t my boyfriend, and I knew that. He had never been my lover in any way other than sex, but when I found him looking at another girl the way he had never looked at me, I could feel my chest tighten and heart break. It made absolutely no sense to me.

The thought had never crossed my mind before that I might have developed feelings for the dull-eyed and over-working boy. The two of us had been friends for years, not as long as he had been friends with Scott, but we had known each other for a long time. There were plenty of nights with the three of us jumping around and acting like idiots, pizza nights at Scott’s house, and discovering too many things together. As we got older, I found myself looking at Scott like a brother, but Stiles, Stiles was completely different.

There was always something about Stiles, now that I think about it. He was always someone I admired from afar, silently cheering on his sarcastic comments and making sure he actually went to bed instead of researching. He was intriguing with his fascination in the simplest thing, and how he wasn’t able to trust anyone. He was absolutely gorgeous with hair grown out of the years and hazel eyes that were always shining with excitement and a bit of sleep deprivation. I won’t ever be able to analyze every bit of him, but that’s what makes it all the better.

Stiles was a mystery that I was never able to solve.

Through the recent year, Stiles had come to me with problems I never thought he would be come to me for. I spent night after night with Stiles in his bed, relieving him of his pent-up frustration and sex drive. The boy needed it after all. The nights were never consistent, and after, he would act like nothing happened. I didn’t care all too much, but I lived for those nights where Stiles would fuck me like there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow or the ones where he was tired but needed something and just rocked into me slowly, the room filled with soft gasps and pants instead of the loud moans that could be heard by any supernatural creature around the block.

Then, Malia Tate appeared, and I was left in the dust. He had found someone else to satisfy his needs and occupy his bed, but I couldn’t deny that it hurt. She took my spot in an instant, and I didn’t expect it. I watched the talk like they had known each other for years, and it was like a punch in the gut every time. They weren’t dating either, just fucking, just doing what I wanted to do.

I gritted my teeth as I watched Stiles grin and bend down to kiss Malia by his locker. For claiming they weren’t a couple, the two sure were lovers of PDA. Scott wrapped his arm around my shoulder and sighed. “You need to do something. You can’t just mope around all day.”

I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. “Stiles doesn’t want to do what I want to do.”

“And that is?”

“Well, first I would take off his clothes, and then-“

I was rudely cut off by Scott coughing loudly, wrapped his hand around my mouth. “I don’t need to hear that.”

I pushed his hand away. “You asked, loser.”

Scott shook his head, and we resumed our position from before. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, watching as Stiles stared at us with curious eyes while Malia talked about one of her classes that she didn’t understand. His eyes studied the two of us carefully, trained on Scott’s hand around my shoulder. I shook my head, knowing it was most likely just my imagination. Stiles didn’t care about me.

“You really should talk to him, though,” Scott enthused, smiling encouragingly.

I sighed and nodded. “I’ve been meaning to do it, it just never happened. He never seemed to care. Besides, he’s got Malia.” Her name tasted sour on my tongue like I shouldn’t be saying it. She had ruined the one good thing about my life, and she didn’t even know it.

“He’s got Malia because he feels the same way about you. He just doesn’t think you like him too, so he uses her.” Scott’s voice was persistent, trying to make me believe what he was saying. It was like lying was his second nature because I had never seen him do it this well.

I shook my head and continued staring at the two. “You’re such a liar.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders. “I only tell the truth. You’re just lying to yourself.”

After that conversation, I found myself staring at Stiles a little bit more than I normally would. What if what Scott said was true? What if he actually liked me? I threw the thoughts from my head, however. How could he like someone like me? He was basically a god, and I was plain.

I threw my head back, groaning, as I stared at the work in front of me. I had stayed late at the library even though I wasn’t supposed to be here after school hours. The librarian had given me a special card that unlocked the doors at night so I could come in. She claimed it was because she trusted me, but I think it’s because I always end up cleaning up a bit.

I placed my head in my hand after stretching a bit and stared at the large textbooks in front of me. I always found myself studying at the last minute, procrastination sneaking up on me. I wrote down a few notes that I knew I wouldn’t look at later before I picked up my phone. I scrolled through a few notifications, most from apps or an occasional like on one of my posts.

I found myself staring aimlessly at a wall after that. I didn’t want to study, but I didn’t want to not study. I was struggling. When it finally reached about eleven o’clock, I decided to turn on my music and start studying again. If I messed up this test, I would be failing the class, and I already have enough problems as it is, I don’t need school looming over my shoulder like an overprotective parent.

It took me a few minutes to get into the normal swing of schoolwork, but I soon found myself humming along to the familiar melody falling from my phone as I wrote down random facts I knew I needed. Time passed by pretty quickly, but I still wasn’t tired. However, I had slept through most of my classes after spending the night before scrolling through Tumblr.

I looked up quickly as I heard the sound of the library door open and close. I raised an eyebrow and peered through the various bookshelves to see the one person I didn’t want to see. Stiles stood clad in gray sweatpants and a red shirt with only his phone in his hand. I sighed and ignored him, knowing he had already heard my music and would be coming around soon.

I flipped my page quickly and continued copying down, realizing that I was already almost completely done with my notes. Perfect. Now, I wouldn’t have to spend as much time here.

Four sentences left, and I heard his sneakers squeak against the wood flooring towards my direction.

Three sentences left, and I saw him walk over to the table area.

Two sentences left, and he was standing in front of me.

One sentence left, and he opened his mouth to speak.

Zero sentences left, and I jumped out of my seat before he could say anything and grabbed my belongings. I swiftly began walking to the door before I was swiftly held back as Stiles’ hand clasped around my wrist. I tried yanking myself out of his grasp, but it didn’t work, and Stiles pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist so I couldn’t escape.

“Stiles,” I whined out, and pushed against him, “let me go.”

Stiles shook his head and held me tightly. For someone who only weighed about one-hundred and forty-seven pounds, he could hold me pretty well. “You need to talk to me, y/n. You’ve been ignoring me for weeks. You never come over any more. I miss you as a friend and lover.”

“I haven’t been ignoring you, you’ve been ignoring me ever since Malia came into your life and took my spot. You don’t have to feel bad or like you still have to be my friend when it’s obvious that you don’t want to be. I don’t have time for this drama or your bullshit.” My words were like fire as I spit them out, my lip curled into a snarl. Stiles loosened his grip on me for a second before turning me around so I was facing him.

“You thought I ditched you?”

“I don’t think,” I snarled, “I know.”

“y/n, I-“

I cut Stiles off by throwing myself forward and kissing him harshly, catching him by surprise. It was only a few seconds before he kissed me back just as forcefully. I let my emotions take control, knowing I would regret it later but enjoy it now.

Stiles pulled away with a soft gasp only for me to press my lips against his neck, sucking a bright mark into the unclaimed skin. “y/n,” he moaned out, breathily.

I growled back, my eyes glowing bright. “She’s been all over you, everywhere I’m supposed to be. Do you think she’s better than me? Do you think she can fuck you like I can? Do you think that she’s going to treat you like I do?”

Stiles sighed lowly and rolled his neck to the side, happily letting me have free reign on his neck. “She’s not. She’s definitely not any better.” I grinned and licked a stripe from his neck to his ear, biting on his neck softly.

“Are you gonna let me fuck you, Stiles, or do you want me to stop?”

Stiles groaned and nodded profusely. “Please fuck me.”

I chuckled and palmed him through his pants, feeling him growing hard already. He was breathing heavily, his pupils dialated as I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him. Our lips met in some odd synchronization that was perfect yet messy. Our teeth clashed at one point, but we both ignored it and just held each other tighter.

Stiles’ hands gripped my ass, but I smacked him away and pulled off our kiss. “Don’t touch. This is punishment.” Stiles whined but nodded and moved his hands so they were gripping the table instead of me. I smirked and thumbed at the bottom of his shirt, rolling the material between my thumb and first finger.

I hummed lightly and pressed my lips to his cheek. “What do you want me to do, Stiles?”

“Something. Anything.” His eyes closed, and his pink lips parted as I pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his pale and toned torso. Running around and saving people definitely gave him a nice body. I ran my hand over the planes of his stomach before dipping it down to his pants.

“Do you want to do this in here, Stiles? Want to do this in the middle of a library? Want to do it in the one place the pack is all of the time?”

Stiles whined. “I don’t care. I don’t care. I just need you.” He was shaking slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips every few minutes, his pupils blown. I smirked at my ability to make him fall apart in just a few seconds.

I hummed lightly before pressing my lips to jawline as I pushed my hands into his pants, wrapping my hand around his cock eagerly. He groaned loudly and tilted his head back, exposing his neck to me. I bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder before dragging my tongue over it languidly.

Stiles’ pants filled the room as I stroked him with one hand while carded my hands through his hair with the other. My mouth was constantly attached to him in some way, but he didn’t care. He was reveling in the moment.

Stiles bucked his hips into mine as he let out a loud whimper. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-“ I swiftly pulled away from him and heard him groan loudly. He panted loudly and stared down at me, licking his lips again.

I moved up and pressed my lips to his, letting my tongue slip into his mouth. I slipped my hands down and hooked my thumbs into his sweatpants before dragging them down and then discarding my clothes, throwing them somewhere nearby. I watched as Stiles stepped out of his pants and stared at me, his hands twitching as if he was itching to touch me.

I walked back towards him, swinging my hips lightly. His eyes ran over my skin slowly, taking in every inch of me as if he hadn’t seen me before. I made my way to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, grinning as I stared at him. “Do you want me, Stiles?”

“Yes,” he murmured out, gripping the table.

“Can I fuck you?”

“Of course.”

After that statement, I pushed him back and watched as he fell onto the table with a loud “umph” leaving his lips. I crawled on top of it as he pushed himself back, so his entire body was situated onto the wood. I sat on his thighs, my hands on his chest, and I smiled, proud of myself. He grabbed my waist cautiously, scared I would push him off, but I simply smiled, letting him grab me. He smiled lazily up at me and closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. It had been a long time since we fucked.

I interrupted his peace by moving forward, lining myself up, and sliding down onto him. His eyes went wide, and his lips parted in a silent moan. I pulled myself up and then back down again, moving at a slow tempo that left both of us breathless.

I muffled a sound of pleasure before snapping my hips down, tilting my head back. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Stiles mumbled out, his eyes hazy.

“You are too,” I mumbled back, dragging my thumb across his cheek. “Especially from up here.”

I rolled my hips down onto his, knowing exactly how he liked it. He let out a gasp of air, his cheeks growing red from my body heat on his. I closed my eyes and sped up my tempo, slamming onto him with soft gasps leaving our mouths.

I rolled my head back and dug my nails into his chest, a simple claim that he was mine the next time any other girl tried to touch him. I could feel my release coming soon, and by the pitch of Stiles’ moans, I knew he was near as well.

“You close, Stiles,” I teased, rolling my hips again. “You ready to cum? Ready to let go?”

Stiles moved his hands and latched onto my arms, nails digging into the flesh. “Can I please, y/n, please?”

I hummed lightly and stared down at him. His face was slick with sweat, upturned in pleasure, and his lips were constantly parted, wet from him constantly licking them. “You can cum, Stiles. Let go.”

Stiles let out a loud groan before bucking his hips up and releasing, his cum filling me. I let out a loud groan before cumming as well, my hips faltering and slowing down as I tried to ride out my orgasm. Stiles whined underneath me and closed his eyes before pulling himself up and me down so I could kiss him.

“Do you agree with me,” I questioned softly as we pulled away.

He hummed in questioning, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. He looked exhausted.

“I can fuck you better than her.”

Stiles grinned lazily and nodded, watching me as I moved off of him and grabbed our clothes. “You’re definitely so much better.”

“I know,” I mumbled, throwing his sweatpants to him while I shrugged on his shirt. “Do you want to spend the night at my house or do you want to split?”

“Can we stay at yours? I don’t want to talk to Malia yet.”

I hummed and nodded, pulling on my pants as Stiles slid off the table. He pulled his sweats up his legs and wrapped his arm of me after I was completely dressed. “Maybe, I should actually ask you out sometime. We should become official.”

I smiled and chuckled. “I’d like that a lot.”


	47. Scott - THE 'L' WORD

I smiled happily and hugged Scott. He was rocking us softly to the melody of the song. We were in a restaurant he had brought us to was just a diner, but he had put on a melody from the jukebox. It was our song, the song that was playing when we went on our first date.

It was our one-year anniversary today, something that he had made sure to make special. He brought us to my favorite diner. He gave me a bracelet for the day. It was his name in shimmery silver, the kind that didn’t rust. I had given him a necklace he had been looking at for a while. It was gold with the date we met engraved on the inside of it.

After a good meal and a lot of laughs, Scott had walked across the diner and picked the song from the jukebox. He then pulled me up and took me to a small part of the diner for dancing. We both didn’t really know what to do, so we simply rocked back and forth, enjoying each other’s comfort.

After a little bit, I became aware of the fact that my hair was messed up and my face was red with laughter. “I look like a mess,” I mumbled, sighing and placing my head on Scott’s chest.

“You look perfect to me,” Scott whispered back, a smile on his lips. His eyes squinted as he grinned in happiness.

“Don’t lie to me, Scott. I know I don’t look the best,” I stated, looking up to him.

“Well, I’ve always happened to think that you look the best like this, hair messy and cheeks flushed. I like it when you’re wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. It’s when you look the most comfortable.” Scott was rubbing my waist soothingly.

The song came to an end, but Scott continued rocking us. It kicked on with a second song, this one a little softer than the last. I melted into his grip. “I love you so much, Scott,” I stated before gasping, pulling out of his grip. I covered my face with my hand and stumbled backward. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. This probably just made everything uncomfortable, and I’m just so-“

I was cut off by Scott pulling my hands away from my face. He placed a kiss on my lips to make me stop talking. I was still stiff, but Scott looked happier than ever. “Hey, I love you too. I would’ve said it earlier, but I was afraid you didn’t feel the same.”

Tears gathered in my eyes and I pulled Scott towards me, holding him tightly. “I love you so much. I love your laugh and how your eyes squint real tight when you smile wide. I love how caring you are. I love how you would put anyone and everyone over yourself. I love how you’ve still never seen Star Wars even after how many times Stiles has told you too. And I love that you’re mine. You’re the best boyfriend I could ever have, and I don’t think I can find someone better than you. You’re amazing.”

Scott swallowed and smiled tightly, trying not to cry. “I love you just so much more. I love how you’re always reading stuff, on your phone or a real book. I love how you’re friends with everyone in the pack, no matter what they’ve done. I love how you protect me to no end. I love how you’re different than the other girls in so many ways. You’re beautiful in ways I can’t even describe, body and mind. Most importantly, I love that you love me. You’re my anchor, and I can only wish that you won’t find someone to take you away from me because I don’t think I could be without you. I love you.”

I pulled him down into a kiss, crying happily. This was more than I could have ever wished for. I loved him to the of the world and back.


	48. Stiles&Lydia - NIGHT WALKS

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my sweatpants as I made my way down the streets of Beacon Hills. It was warmer than usual even though it was almost three in the morning. No lights were shining as I walked down except for the occasional car driving down the road. I hated to admit that I got more weird looks than I wanted, but it was a bit strange. Most people don’t see a teenager walking down a dark street in the middle of the night.

I tapped silently on my phone, sending a text to my online friend and turning on music. The familiar sound of my favorite band flooded my hearing, and I smiled softly at the sound.

I found myself passing by Stiles’ house and Scott’s house. All the lights in Scott’s house were off, and it looked like Stiles’ light to his room was still on. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was probably either trying to figure out something supernatural or studying last-minute for a test that he had ignored. I paused by his house for a second and looked through his window to see him pacing back and forth, holding his head with his hands. He was stressed, but he obviously needed the time to himself, so I continued on my way.

I mumbled along to the lyrics playing and matched my steps to the beat, going slightly slower than normal. I had barely registered how far I had traveled, but I soon found myself sitting on the swing set in the local park. I kicked my feet up every now and then, barely swinging as I looked up at the sky.

It was dark tonight, but it meant I could see the stars. It was a beautiful sight, and I smiled. The time passed smoothly, but I didn’t recognize it. After all, time is fake, isn’t it? At least, sometimes it felt like that.

I gasped loudly and jumped from my seat as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around swiftly only to see Stiles standing with his hands in the air. I took a moment to catch my breath for a second before scolding him. “What the hell, Stiles? You can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

He smiled a boyish grin and stepped forward, leaning against the pole of the swing. His fingers were tangled together as he watched me cross my arms in annoyance.

“What are you doing here?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up before moving to sit on one of the swings. “I should be asking you the same thing.”

I shrugged my shoulders, sitting down beside him. “Wasn’t tired,” I mumbled. I slumped in my seat and started kicking my feet again. “Didn’t want to just sit in my room, so I started walking. I guess I probably shouldn’t be, though. It’s dangerous.” It fell into silence for a few minutes before I spoke up. “Why are you here?”

I turned my head as he began to kick just as I was. “I, uh, I saw you walk by my house. You weren’t looking or anything, but I figured I’d see what you were up to.”

“Well, why were you up in the first place?”

Stiles rolled his shoulders back and shrugged. “Uhm, I was just working on some stuff for Scott and Liam. I don’t want them accidentally destroying the town while I’m gone.”

I nodded quietly and stepped toward him, grabbing his hand so I could interlace our fingers. He smiled at the action and looked down at me. I used my free hand to cup his face, running my thumb along his eye bags. “You need to sleep more.”

Stiles shrugged again and relaxed into my touch. “It’s kind of hard sleeping without someone there. I was so used to sleeping beside Malia, and she’s gone. I mean, I have you guys, but I don’t know. I was so used to it.”

“I can start coming over. I’m sure Lydia wouldn’t mind coming as well.”

Stiles smiled lazily and nodded. “That’d be nice, but I don’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.”

“You wouldn’t make us uncomfortable. We would love to help you.” I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his skinny frame. After a few moments of me hugging Stiles tightly, I heard a cough from behind me.

I pulled away slowly and turned to see the familiar strawberry-blonde we were talking about earlier. “Lydia?”

Lydia smiled and nodded, moving to stand with us. “What are we doing? I got a text from Stiles that you were roaming around in the middle of the night and that you guys were here. You know it’s dangerous out here, right, y/n?”

“Well, yeah,” I mumbled, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment, “I couldn’t sleep, so - I don’t know – I figured I’d just walk it out.”

Lydia sighed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around my face. She pressed her face to my back and groaned softly. “I was worried about you. Stiles made me think something had happened, and I rushed out of the house with no makeup, and it’s really cold out here, and I’m only in my shorts, and why are we still standing out here?”

Stiles chuckled and wrapped his arm around the two of us, pulling us towards his jeep. “Do you want to stay the night with us, Lydia? We’re not doing anything but sleeping, really.”

Lydia nodded and leaned against Stiles, her feet dragging. “Sure. Your house is closer than mine, so.”

Stiles nodded and grinned, pulling her toward his jeep. She stumbled along with us, her eyes half-closed. It was obvious she had been sleeping before Stiles texted her. He grinned at her tired form and pulled her a bit closer.

“Stiles,” I drew his attention towards me, “she brought her car.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “She can leave it for the night. It’ll be fine.”

This time, I rolled my eyes. “Remember the last time you said that? Scott’s car got totaled, and he didn’t have anything to drive for a full month.”

“Yeah, well, guess what, that won’t happen to hers. Let’s get home.” I grumbled lightly against him but shrugged it off in the end.

We made our way to the jeep quickly, and before I knew it, I was in the backseat with Lydia laying on top of me, mumbling lightly about how I was squishy and comfortable. I smiled at her tired state and ran a hand through her hair.

“Hey,” I spoke to Stiles, “did you bring your jeep here? I don’t remember seeing it.”

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I took the jeep because I wasn’t sure where you went. Didn’t realize you were so close.”

I nodded and continued my movement. It only took about five minutes to reach his house, and by that time, I was almost asleep as well. Stiles cut off his jeep quickly and got out. He smiled brightly as he opened the door, commenting on how we looked. I shrugged him off and climbed out of the jeep. Stiles pulled Lydia out, carrying her slowly toward the door.

I opened the door for him and led them through the house I knew like the back of my hand. Stiles followed with Lydia in his arms.

When I made it into the room, I pulled the covers over and helped Stiles lay Lydia down before kicking off my shoes and laying down as well. I pulled off my pants and laid down beside the strawberry-blonde. Stiles followed my actions and laid down on the other side of Lydia. He pulled the blue covers over out bodies, and I smiled lazily and wrapped an arm around Lydia’s waist, my hand touching Stiles’ side.

“I love you guys a lot, y’know,” I mumbled quietly, hoping they would hear.

“We love you, too, y/n,” Stiles mumbled back. Lydia nodded slowly. I let out a deep breath and cuddled into Lydia a bit more. Soon, I was falling asleep to the sound of two people breathing, a smile donned on my face.


	49. Isaac - I'M OKAY

I had been friends with Isaac since childhood, and I knew about his home setting. I had tried as hard as I could to keep him from going home time after time. There was a room in my house that was specifically for him, but every time I asked for him to, he would tell me no. He didn’t want to leave his dad no matter how terrible he could be.

However, the night he came to my house battered and bruised was the day I vowed to protect him.

It had been an ordinary night, but I couldn’t ignore the feeling of dread that filled me. Isaac had promised to text me when he got home, but it had been four hours, and there was no sign of him. It was raining profusely, and I knew I couldn’t get to him even if I wanted to. So, I was stuck in my room, holding my legs to my chest as I stared at my phone.

I was too worried to do anything else besides sit there or look out the window. I was scared for him.

I jolted as I heard a loud knock on the front door. I raised my head, knowing my parents weren’t home and wouldn’t be back for a long time. I slowly slid out of my bed and walked out of my room to the front door. I opened the door slowly and peeked my head through the crack.

I didn’t expect to see Isaac standing there, blood dripping down his face from cuts littering his skin. I quickly opened the door and wrapped my arm around Isaac, pulling him inside.

He was panting heavily, gripping his side as he stumbled in. I pulled him toward the living room and laid him on the sofa, mumbling quietly about going to get stuff to clean him up. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed supplies to patch him up before running back.

I kneeled down beside him and assessed his injuries. I then wiped the wounds off with alcohol and placed bandages over them, knowing that none of them were too harmful.

Isaac looked as if he was going to pass out, and I couldn’t help the soft sob that escaped my lips. Why did he have to go through all this? This shouldn’t be happening to him. He was too good, too pure. Why did he have to live with this pain?

Isaac opened his eyes and stared at me, lifting his hand to cup my face. I smiled at him slowly and ignored the tears streaming down my face.

“I’m okay,” he whispered gruffly, his breathing heavy, “I’m okay.”

I shook my head and placed my hand on his hand, pressing it closer to my face. “No you’re not. I know you’re not, but I’m going to protect you. I’m going to keep you safe. I can’t stand seeing you hurt like this.”

Isaac smiled and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me, Isaac,” I mumbled back.

“I’m not lying,” he responded, smiling, “I’m okay because I’m with you.”

“I love you, Isaac,” I whispered to him.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back before pulling my face to him, pressing his lips to mine. “And I’m okay.”

I shook my head with a small laugh. “No, you’re just an idiot.”


	50. Scott - BITE

It all started with a bite, and it all ended with a bite.

Before.

My life was relatively normal, to say the least. I got average grades. I had average friends. I had average teachers.

I remember my biggest worry bring whether I should study for the upcoming test or read fanfiction on Tumblr. I remember countless full moons just watching the night, wondering like any teenager as to what was out there.

There were nights where I barely slept and nights where I would sleep all day. I remember when I laid awake at night thinking about what I would do after high school. Where would I live? Would I have a good job?

That was my life. It was simple, but it was my life.

Then, it happened. I never fully remembered how it happened, but there are still distant memories that flash through my mind every now and then. It was the most terrifying night of my life, but it led to where I was. It led to me.

I remember one thing clearly – the moon. It was the night of a full moon in the middle of my junior year. I was walking down the street towards the library – cliché, I know - when I was attacked, thrown against the wall of a brick building.

I groaned loudly at the feeling and slumped down, completely disoriented. The next moments were quick, barely noticeable. I was barely aware of the sharp bite on my upper arm or the screaming that occurred after. I didn’t notice the man running up to me, clutching his gun while looking around before picking me up and placing me in the backseat of his car.

I fell asleep a few seconds later only to wake up after an hour or two. I was in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by a contemporary looking room. I groaned loudly and tried to sit up, feeling a sharp jabbing sensation in my shoulder. I pushed over my sleeve and gasped.

A large bite mark covered my entire shoulder, but it looked like it was cleaned. I rolled out of the bed slowly and made my way to the door. My entire body felt weak.

Before I could turn the handle, the door burst open with a pale boy talking quickly, moving his hands all over the place. I gasped at the action before falling back onto my butt as a second boy came into view. The two noticed me quickly and moved to help me up, but I quickly moved away.

“Where am I,” I questioned, hitting the bed with my back. “Who are you? What happened to me?”

The two looked at each other before the tanner one moved to stand in front of me. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Hi, my name’s Scott, and you’re y/n, right?”

I nodded slowly to answer, and he sheepishly grinned. The paler one moved forward, grinning as he raised his hand. “My name’s Stiles.”

Scott raised his eyebrows and turned to Stiles, looking confused. I laughed lightly at the scene making them turn to me with a grin. I pushed myself closer to the bed, but Scott offered his hand for me to stand up. “I know you’re very confused as to what happened, but can you come with us so we can talk to you fully.”

I stared at his hand for a few seconds before slowly reaching out to grab it. He pulled me up quickly, and I smiled at him. He was cute, and I was intimidated.

That day, I learned what I had become. I was a werewolf, bitten by others hoping to throw the Deadpool so they wouldn’t get hurt. It was a dark day for me, but I learned to accept what I had become especially when the lives of my friends were in danger.

During

My life was soon flipped with a new schedule and new friends. I had a completely new life, but it was nice. It had officially been two months in the pack, and my attraction for the loveable boy named Scott grew. He was everything I wanted and more. He had helped me when no one else could have, and I couldn’t thank him enough.

It took me a long time to tell him that I liked him. It had never seemed like the right time, but that day was perfect.

We were studying at his house for an upcoming test when it happened. I was sitting upright, reading from the book, while Scott was laid down beside me, staring up at me through his lashes. I would run my hand absentmindedly through his hair every now and then, enjoying the soft feeling.

He sighed euphorically, listening to me read off for him. I looked down at him happily, pausing my reading.

He looked so peaceful. The only light in the room came from the large window beside his bed, casting a faint glow from the sunset. His hair was messed up from my hands, and he looked as if he would pass out. His face was completely relaxed.

I smiled softly, and before I could stop myself, I let the words escape my lips. “I love you.”

Scott’s eyes snapped open, staring up at me with parted lips. “What,” he whispered in awe.

I gulped loudly before nodding, knowing I couldn’t escape my actions. “I love you,” I stated louder.

I didn’t expect his reaction. I didn’t expect for him to quickly move and press his lips against mine, kneeling in front of me. I didn’t respond to the kiss, but it didn’t look like he cared too much. He pulled back slowly, grinning happily. I grinned too and looked up at him.

“I love you, too,” he murmured softly. I closed my eyes for a second, scared this was all just a dream, before I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

“I’ve waited so long to say that,” I told him truthfully.

“So have I.”

That was the beginning of Scott and I’s relationship. I was truly in love with him and everything he did. He made me the happiest person on Earth. The pack loved us together, saying that we were good for each other.

Of course, we didn’t realize how soon our relationship would end.

After

I would love to say that I had a peaceful death. After all, I was surrounded by the people I loved. But they were sad. Each of them had tears streaming down their faces as they stared down at me choking on blood.

It had been a stupid alpha trying to get back at Scott. He had bit straight into my chest, hitting my lung in the process. He was determined on killing me.

It all brought me back to the thought of Allison. Scott couldn’t handle this. He lost his first love, and now he was losing me. I didn’t want him to feel the pain I knew he did.

I wanted to tell him to get away. I wanted to tell him not to look at me, to ignore everything that was happening, but instead, he cradled me gently. We both knew I couldn’t make it. They had punctured something important, and I was bleeding out quickly. Not even my werewolf strength could save me from this.

I held Scott’s hand softly, rubbing patterns onto his skin. I sighed and stared up at him, my vision hazy as I lost oxygen. “I love you,” I whispered to him.

He was crying harshly, trying to breathe through his sobs. He nodded quickly. “I know. Please don’t leave me, y/n. I’ve lost so many people; I can’t lose you, too. I love you so much.”

I shook my head. “We both know I can’t survive this.”

“But what about the house, y/n? What about our kids playing with Stiles’ through the streets of a nice, protected neighborhood, somewhere away from all these villains. You can’t abandon our dreams.” He was shaking his head, unable to process what was happening.

I choked on my breath and clenched onto his hand tightly as I felt blood fill my lung. “Scott, I only want what’s best for you. Please- please, find a nice girl, someone I would approve of. Fulfill that dream with her, but don’t forget me.”

“I won’t,” he whispered hoarsely. “I love you so much. It shouldn’t have ended like this.”

“Something was bound to happen. I love you, Scott. Don’t forget that they love you, too. Don’t push them away because of me, and find someone to love. I love you. I love you. I love you. I – “ I spoke the three words over and over again, knowing it was something he needed to hear, but I was soon gone, falling into the abyss that so many people call death.

It all started with a bite, and it all ended with a bite.


	51. Theo - SCREAM

Theo was everything to me. Theo was my life, wrapped in a bundle of happiness and shrouded by malevolent thoughts and wicked plans. The night I realized I had fallen for him was one of the worst nights of my life, but it didn’t get any better from there. Night after night, I was stuck with the everpresent thought of Theo, paying attention to even the smallest thing about him, his nervous movements or the things he does when he’s about to destroy someone or something.

He wasn’t good, and yet, somehow, he held my heart and didn’t even realize it. Theo had me in a way no one ever had. He was the only thing I looked forward to even when I knew it was wrong. I was in love with him, but I shouldn’t be.

I should hate him, resent him, or completely block him out of my life, but I could never find it in myself to. He played a tricky game, and I didn’t know the rules or how to beat him. I  _couldn’t_  beat him. He created the game, and he knew every single trick in the book. There was no stopping him or my pounding heart and clammy hands.

He owned me.

It was like he held me on a leash, dragging me along with his despicable plans and disgusting smirk. He treated me nice, though. He brought me exquisite presents and treated me like a queen, but it wasn’t real. He didn’t love me. He used me. He used me for anything he needed from random jobs to late night calls to get me in bed.

The night I realized I was in love with him was the night he had killed someone, and I realized that I would do anything to keep him safe and well. I couldn’t find it in myself to be angry or terrified of him. He was Theo –  _my_ Theo –  and I had known him so long, cared for him so deeply, I didn’t care.

That night, I helped him with his alibi. I helped him escape the cops and run to our old hometown, Beacon Hills. That night, I gave myself to him completely. I had finally given up trying to deny my feelings, but I knew it was a terrible choice.

After that night, Theo knew. He  _knew_. He knew I would do just about anything for him whether it hurt me in the process or not. He knew I had fallen for him, and he used it just like he used me. Night after night, I helped him with his plans, distracting Stiles, helping him get to Scott, almost killing Malia.

I didn’t realize what I was doing at the time, I just knew it was wrong, but I didn’t care. For all I knew, Theo was just as in love with me as I was with him. What he did was cruel, but I can’t find myself to hate him. I just  _can’t_. When you feel like that about someone, whether it was right or now, you can’t just forget it and leave it behind in the dust. He was my life, and it took so long to accept that he was gone. They had sent him to hell.

Through the time he was gone, I grew close to the McCall pack, and I realized what he had done. I was in denial for the longest time, refusing to even think that anything he did was wrong, but it was. He was a terrible person. He had destroyed me, and I found it hard to trust anyone. I had latched on so tightly to him that I found it hard to really connect with anyone else, but Liam soon became my best friend.

Liam helped me out more than Scott had, and we were soon inseparable. I trusted him. Well, I did until he brought back Theo from the dead.

When Theo was back, I refused to talk to any of the pack for weeks, completely locking myself up. I didn’t want to see them. They broke my trust, and they didn’t even realize it. It was terrible, but when was anything in my life good?

So, I was left a broken mess, and no matter how much I tried to fix myself and make new friends, I couldn’t. I hated them. I hated them all, but I hated Theo the most.

Because just like he had the clouds of darkness surrounding his heart, so did I, and there was only one way to fix it. I was going to destroy their lives, and I was going to kill Theo. I was going to rip him apart piece by piece. I wanted to make him feel the pain he put on me. I wanted him to  _scream._


	52. Lydia - I FEEL PRETTY

I twirled around in the new set of lingerie I had recently bought. It was almost completely lace and showed my best attributes perfectly. It was beautiful, to say the least. It was black with small bits of red at the top of the bra and bottom of the panties. I smiled at myself in the mirror before pulling on a t-shirt, opting out of the shorts that sat next to the counter in the bathroom.

I made my way out of the bathroom and into my room, plopping down onto my bed with a content sigh, only to be interrupted by the sound of my door opening and shutting.

“Hey, babe, I was wondering if we could- “ Lydia began speaking only to cut herself off when she caught sight of the lace I was wearing. Of course, Lydia and I had done some things together, it seemed almost natural for us to when we were together, but I never wore full out lingerie. Maybe I would wear a cuter bra or some pretty underwear, but she had never seen me in lace, and at the moment, I felt exposed under her gaze.

I shifted slightly and covered my bottom half with the covers of my bed, my face blushing brightly. Lydia paused for a moment before raising an eyebrow. “Did you get new underwear?” She stepped forward, standing beside the bed.

“Well, um, yeah. I feel pretty in it,” I mumbled, trying to cover my face with my hands. Lydia grinned and grabbed my hands, pulling me up slightly so I was looking at her.

“Well, come on! Show me!” She grinned enthusiastically, booting my confidence slightly. I stepped out of the bed and watched as she sat down, watching my every move carefully.

I smiled slightly before pulling the t-shirt over my head, throwing it across the room, to reveal the full set. Lydia’s eyes seemed to darken slightly as I spun in a circle quickly, showing her all sides. “How do I look,” I questioned brightly.

Lydia grinned at my enthusiasm before standing up and grabbing my hands so she could pull me closer, her eyes locking with mine. “You look absolutely amazing, babygirl, and I would love to so many naughty things with you, especially in this.” She slowly moved her hands to my waist, thumbing at the fabric of my underwear. I looked at her with a dirty smirk, felling myself getting wet already.

“Well, what’s stopping you?”

Right as I finished the sentence, Lydia lunged forward, her lips covering mine hungrily as he hands grabbed my ass, enjoying the feeling of the soft flesh. I moaned into her mouth lowly, running my tongue across her lips before biting it softly and pulling back, watching it snap back into place as I let go.

I pulled away from her slowly before I made my way to the bed, laying down on the covers while staring at Lydia, a smirk on my face, taunting her silently.

Lydia swiftly got onto the bed, covering my body with hers and she began to lay kisses down my neck, sucking the flesh at points to create bright marks that showed what she had done to me. She made her way from my neck to my stomach slowly, her hands pawing at my breasts feverishly. I groaned loudly at the euphoric feeling of her against me.

She soon moved her hands and undid the clasps of my bra quickly, mumbling about how it needed to go. She quickly threw it across the room before sitting up to pull her own shirt over her head, tossing it with the bra. Then, she ducked down back to me and began sucking lightly on my breast, her other hand moving dangerously slow around my other. After she felt she had paid enough attention to one nipple, she moved to the other.

By the time she was done with my upper half, my chest was covered in hickeys in various shades of purple. “Lydia,” I drawled out, running my hands through her long hair. “So something, please!”

I could feel her smirk against my skin as I moaned loudly from her actions. She was proud of what she was doing. She then slowly moved downwards, licking all the way down my stomach making me groan loudly in response at her warm breath.

Lydia finally made it to where I wanted her most, only the thin fabric of my underwear separating us. She looked at me through her lashes, watching my chest rise and fall with my heavy breathing before making eye contact with me. I released a loud moan as she licked a bold stripe over my clothed heat.

Lydia’s fingers fumbled with the sides of my panties, tugging at the fabric before pulling it down my legs. She sat up quietly and covered me with herself again, grinning happily. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Lydia, have I ever said no to you?” I giggled lightly and pulled her down for a kiss before she moved back down, her mouth immediately going to work.

First, she poked her tongue out and licked around my clit before sucking on it quickly, making me shake under her, letting out whimpers and moans. Her name escaped my lips time and time again as she continued her movements.

Next, she moved down and licked a stripe up my pussy, collecting all the juices she could. Her hands pushed my thighs open wider before I wrapped them around her head, forcing her closer to me.

She pushed a finger into me slowly, her mouth moving back to my clit as she began to pump in and out. I whimpered lowly as she added another digit, stretching me out and moving faster. I shook around her as I felt myself building closer to my release from her never-ending torment on me.

Lydia felt me clenching around her feverishly, trying to get that sweet, sweet release, so she added a third finger quickly, moving in and out quickly, as her mouth followed in suit.

I released a loud scream, coming loudly as her fingers refused to stop their movements. I groaned loudly as she licked up all she could harshly, her tongue poking inside me every now and then. I shook slowly before falling silent, breathing heavily. Lydia pulled away slowly and made her way up, placing a kiss on my lips sweetly. I grinned happily at her.

She rolled beside me, pulling me into her arms. I smirked and pushed my thumbs into the sides of her skirt, tugging it down quickly. “My turn,” I mumbled, kissing her passionately before moving down to ravage her.


	53. Alpha!Stiles - MINE*

Stiles pressed my back against the wall swiftly, his nose dragging against my cheek as his breath fanned over my face. He was everywhere at once, gripping and kneading my flesh like it was the last time he would be able to do it. His knee was pressed between my thighs to hold me onto the wall, but it was also giving me the friction I so craved.

His hands finally settled on the bottom of my ass and my waist. His body was covering mine completely while he nipped at my neck, sucking marks into my skin.

I moaned lowly, my head thrown back in ecstasy. I held onto the front of his shirt tightly, trying to keep myself steady as he rolled his knee against my heat. My mouth was left open, my neck on display for him and his treacherous moves.

Stiles moved forward a little bit and sucked a large hickey into my neck before licking a stripe from my shoulder to my ear, biting the soft flesh when he made it to it. He pulled away from me for a second before moving so he could press his lips against mine. I sighed into his mouth, caught up in the bliss of him.

He kissed me lazily for a few seconds before I felt his left hand tap my ass. He slowly moved it around my waist before he found his way to my pussy, his finger running through my folds languidly, taking his time as he watched my face contort in pleasure as his thumb flicked over my clit, two fingers pressing against my entrance. I was already wet, just waiting for what I wanted. However, Stiles was content with dragging it out as long as possible.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that,” he questioned, mischief dancing in his eyes.

I nodded quickly in response, my eyes fluttering as his calloused fingertips rubbed against my clit. I was already ready to fall apart. I felt Stiles press his lips to my neck again before he finally did what I wanted him to.

Stiles slowly slid in one finger, the second following not long after, and he set a very slow pace. I writhed under him, my back arching as his long fingers went farther and farther into me, dragging against places that made his name fall from my lips like a prayer. Stiles chuckled darkly, and I looked over to see his eyes flash a bright red before he went deeper than before, his fingertips hitting something that made me scream out his name, my body spasming as I came. 

Stiles grinned again as he watched me calm down from the intense orgasm. Stiles could do things with his fingers that would have anyone screaming, and he knew it. It showed through the smug look on his face. He slowly pulled out his fingers and pulled his hand up to his face leisurely, his other hand rubbing against my hips slowly, something my mind was constantly stuck on.

He deliberately pressed them to his lips before slipping them into his mouth, grinning as I watched him. After licking off the cum on his fingers, he moved forward, whispering lowly. “You taste good, baby, but how about I make you feel even better.” He then pressed his lips against mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth, pressing against mine so I could taste myself. I moaned quietly as did he, but the moment was over soon.

Stiles pulled me back slowly, his hand still on his hip while his other went back to its normal resting spot below my ass. He squeezed the flesh tightly before letting go and moving me so I was laid down on the bed, staring up at him. He discarded his shirt easily and fumbled with his jeans, literally tearing them off in the end when he got too impatient. I chuckled as I watched him scramble around, grabbing the hem of my dress before pulling it up quickly, throwing it across the room. The fabric ended up on a fan, muffling the sound, but neither of us cared.

His eyes were shining brightly when he looked back at me, fangs elongated as he tried to control himself. “Stiles,” I whined, staring at him through my lashes.

Stiles swiftly hit my thigh making me moan. “That’s not my name, baby.”

I nodded and spoke quickly. “Daddy, please.”

Stiles growled loudly, hands tightening. “Please, what?”

“Fuck me,” I groaned out, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He growled again and lined himself up with my entrance before pushing in roughly. I let out a slight shriek before arching my back as his hips snapped against mine quickly, moans and groans filling the room along with the occasional growl from Stiles.

My hands slipped from his shoulders, sweat gathering there, and I moved them to his back, scratching down his back as I tried to grip him. Stiles’ eyes shown through the dark room, watching me as I panted loudly.

He bent down quickly and nipped at the skin about my collarbone before he went down and pulled a nipple into his mouth. My eyes widened, and I cried out in pleasure. Stiles’ tongue ran over my flesh expertly, and I couldn’t help the loud “daddy” that fell from my lips as I bounced back and forth with his thrusts on the shaky bed.

The bed frame was creaking loudly, but it didn’t matter. No one was there to hear it. However, the frame hitting the wall continuously made me a little worried that we would damage the wall.

The thought was thrown from my mind quickly, however, as Stiles sent one quick thrust and hit the spot from before, making me scream out his name loudly. Stiles growled again and hit my thigh. I cried out his preferred name, and Stiles nodded, happy that I had corrected myself.

I was so close, and I knew Stiles was too, so it only took a few moments before I screaming out ‘daddy’ and scratching at him harshly, knowing it would heal. I came loudly, shaking harshly as he continued to pound into me, trying to reach his release.

Stiles came a few seconds after me, my clenching walls sending him overboard. He let out a ferocious roar before lunging forward and sinking his teeth into my neck in a fluid motion, marking me as his. I felt myself scream, but I didn’t hear it, my mind too focused on the feeling that overtook me from the orgasm and marking, my mind mixing with his.

Stiles kept going for a few seconds before he slowed and pulled out, retracting his fangs as well. “Stiles,” I mumbled out, ready to pass out. I knew what marking meant, and I knew I would be asleep for a while from my body changing from human to a werewolf. A werewolf, but also his mate.

Stiles grinned as he stared at the punctures in my neck. It meant that I was his, and when I was a werewolf, I would mark him. “Stiles, come lay with me,” I mumbled out.

Stiles looked away from the mark to my face, and I saw his face visibly soften. “Of course, baby.”

I grinned, and Stiles fell into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling the covers on top of us. Stiles pressed his face into my neck as I held him as tight as he was holding me. Stiles pressed a soft kiss to my neck and sighed softly, both of us relaxing at the same time. “Mine,” he mumbled into my skin.

“And you’re mine,” I mumbled back before falling into a dreamless sleep. Yes, he was all mine.


	54. Sterek - MINE

Stiles sighed in contentment as Derek pressed another lazy kiss to his forehead. Both were half-asleep, tired from the day’s work of research, but they still managed to make it under the covers of Stiles’ bed. Both were only clad in their boxers, but Derek gave off enough heat for the both of them.

Derek moved to where he was on top of Stiles, face to face. He slowly pressed his lips to Stiles’ cheek, mumbling out “mine.” He then kissed Stiles nose, mumbling the word again. Then, he kissed his other cheek, his chin, and finally, his lips. He mumbled the simple word every time, enjoying the smile that grew on Stiles’ face after every kiss.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s lips and pulled him down to his lips again, moving softly against him. They were barely touching, but it was enough. It was careful yet carefree. Stiles grinned and pulled away, pressing his forehead against Derek’s before he pushed Derek over so he could cuddle into his chest. “Yours,” he whispered, knowing Derek could hear him completely.

Stiles listened to the soft beating of Derek’s heart, an almost melodic rhythm that had him falling asleep quickly. Derek, however, stayed awake a little bit longer, running his hands through Stiles’ hair leisurely, making sure he didn’t startle the younger boy.

Derek smiled as he felt himself drifting off, enjoying the feeling of Stiles pressed against him. “I love you,” he whispered as he fell asleep, wrapping his arm around the boy tighter. “I love you so much, baby.”


	55. Sciles- THAT SMELL

Stiles was a very emotional boy, to say the least. He was always thinking way too much and feeling too much. He often found himself crying over something that wouldn’t affect someone as much as it did him, or he would laugh too much at a joke that wasn’t even funny, but he would also get scared over the smallest thing, anxiety covering his mind. He couldn’t help it. He felt too much.

Unfortunately, this led to him falling in love way too easily. He fell in love with his best friend. 

Of course, it was never his intention. When is it ever someone’s intention to fall in love? He just fell slowly, day by day, until he found himself standing in front of Scott, realizing that all he’s ever wanted was right in front of him.

It was never the girl who constantly ignored him. It was him. He was in love with Scott McCall, but it’s not just the infatuation that he felt with so many other girls, it was complete and utter love. He tried to ignore it. He tried to just bury it deep inside him.

It was so cliché – falling in love with your best friend – but he couldn’t ignore the constant nagging in the back of his mind: the need to completely protect Scott from all the threats that seemed to live in Beacon Hills, wanting to grab him and place a long heartfelt kiss on his lips, or just hold him tightly and never letting go. He loved Scott, and – no matter how much he says it – he doesn’t love him ‘like a brother.’

Stiles thought he could hide it. I mean, how hard can it be to just act like you did before realizing that you love your best friend? Well, you could if your best friend wasn’t a werewolf. That makes things ten times harder.

So, when he found himself sitting in Scott’s all-too-familiar bedroom, wrapped in a blanket and sitting on his bed, only the soft glow of the tv lighting the room, he couldn’t help but blush at how close the two were, and his heartbeat raced as Scott laughed along with the movie. It was some comedy that was on Netflix.

Stiles tried to control his heartbeat, taking deep breaths though he knew it was no use, especially with the newfound senses Scott had acquired. 

“Hey,” Scott piped up, turning to face Stiles, “are you okay? Your heart is racing, dude.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, and he shook his head. “I’m fine, Scott. It’s nothing.”

Scott raised his eyebrows before turning back to the tv, sniffing the air slightly as he smelled a new emotion. It was sweet and flowed off Stiles in waves. He couldn’t describe it if someone asked. It was just sweet. It reminded him of a bakery or a flower shop. It was amazing. It wasn’t like smelling anxiety or anger. It made him feel euphoric, as if he could conquer anything in front of him.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent, unknowingly moving closer to the pale boy. “What are you doing,” Stiles squeaked out, flailing slightly as Scott pressed his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck, breathing deeply. He had smelled it before, but he was never able to get this close.

“That smell. What is it? Did you do something different?” Scott was closer than ever, his nose pressed against Stiles while half-way straddling him. Stiles’ face was flushed bright red as his heart hammered loudly in his chest.

Stiles stuttered something incoherent before mumbling out a, “no. I think that’s just me.”

“It’s intoxicating.” 

Stiles pushed him slightly, signaling him to move, trying to hide how red he was. It didn’t help. As soon as Stiles was situated again in the bed, sitting with his back on the bedframe, trying to watch the movie, only to have Scott roll over, straddling him fully, making it so he couldn’t move. “I’ve smelt that before on you. Anytime you get near me, it flares up. It only happens around me. I’ve smelt almost every other emotion ranging from lust to complete hatred, but I’ve never smelled anything like what’s on you. So, I went and asked Derek, and he said it very clearly. Do you know what he told me it was?”

Stiles was staring at Scott with wide eyes, fearing what he was about to say next. “What did he tell you?”

Scott moves forwards slightly, getting closer to Stiles. “He told me it was love. He said he’s only smelled that on one person, but he knew completely that what I’m smelling is completely love. Love like you love your girlfriend or boyfriend. It flares up every time I’m with you, just like how your heartbeat picks up and your face turns red. Stiles, is it true that you love me?”

Stiles had his lips parted in surprise while trying to hold in tears. His immediate thought was that Scott was going to leave him. He was going to leave Stiles because Stiles couldn’t control his emotions. He was going to think that it was disgusting how he felt. “I-I’m sorry, Scott. I tried to get rid of it, but I can’t help how I feel, and right now I’m completely and utterly in love with you. I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“You’re right,” Scott stated, smiling happily, “I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” Stiles couldn’t help the tear that slipped from his eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly in understanding before listening as Scott spoke again. “I want to be your boyfriend,” he stated before diving forward, pressing his lips against Stiles’. 

It was perfect in that moment. It was just the two of them, breathing together as one. Hands moved into hair as the emotions inside both of them swirled into a tornado of complete and utter true love, something that was only told in fairy tales, something they found in each other. Stiles gripped tightly onto Scott’s shirt as he began to pull away.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski,” Scott questioned, holding Stiles’ face tenderly.

“Of course.” Stiles smiled wide, unable to control his happiness. “I wouldn’t want anything else.”

Scott grinned wide and bent down to press his lips against Stiles’ forehead.

In that moment, the two boys promised that they would forever protect each other, knowing that they would rather die than see the other hurt. It was truly a beautiful relationship. It was healthy and true, something hard to find nowadays, and neither of them broke their promises.


	56. Isaac - THIS ISN'T YOU

I growled loudly, flicking my claws out as I stared at the beast in front of me. It was made completely of bones, cow bones, to be exact. It didn’t move as I stared at it, growls escaping me quickly.

We stood without moving for a few seconds before I rushed forward, trying to sink my claws into it, but I missed and was slammed into a wall. I groaned loudly before staring at it, my eyes flashing quickly between human and wolf. “I am going to kill you,” I screamed before jumping at it.

I was able to sink my claws into flesh before I was again pushed away. This time, however, I was pushed to a wall, cornered by the beast. The others were nowhere to be seen. I was alone. I struggled against its grasp, trying to free myself to no avail. “Let go of me, you freak!”

The beast simply growled in response and didn’t move, keeping me still. I could feel myself giving up slowly, ready to accept whatever death I had waiting for me, when I heard Stiles rushing in, yelling frantically.

“It’s Isaac, y/n! It’s Isaac!” I looked over to him as the words escaped his lips, my eyes wide.

I turned back to the creature. Isaac? This was Isaac? My sweet boyfriend Isaac? “Isaac,” I questioned, gasping as his hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off my breathing. “Isaac? It is you?”

Isaac let out a deep grumble and tightened his grip making me gasp loudly, clawing at his hands violently. “Isaac, if this is you, you need to fight it! Please, listen! I know you can hear me! This isn’t you!”

Stiles was on the phone, talking to someone else frantically, his eyes never leaving me.

Isaac froze for a second before I saw him slowly stumble back, a deep rumble escaping him. He stumbled back, his arms moving spastically as if he wasn’t in control. I fell to the ground, clutching my throat as I tried to breathe.

I turned my head as I saw Kira and Scott run in as Stiles pushed his phone into his pocket. I then looked back up to Isaac who was stumbling around before he fell to the ground. I screamed loudly before crawling over to him, trying to grab the mask off his head.

Isaac was completely still, breathing heavily. I tried to pry the skull off, but it didn’t work. I groaned and fell back. “Isaac, please, I don’t know what to do.”

My hands were shaky as I felt tears line my eyes. How could he get out of this? Would he be stuck like this forever? I cried out and slowly wrapped my arms around his head, trying to pull the damned thing off, but it didn’t work. It would never work.

Isaac was completely still. I could barely tell he was alive. If it wasn’t for the small breaths that escaped him, I would have thought he was gone.

I looked up at the pack who surrounded me. “What do I do?”

Scott took a shaky breath before staring down at Isaac. “Help him remember.”

I felt tears roll down my cheek as I held onto Isaac. “Remember me, Isaac,” I cried out, tears falling down rapidly, “remember me? I’m your anchor. I’m y/n. This isn’t you, Isaac. You’re not a beserker. You’re a werewolf. This isn’t you!”

I heard Isaac let out another groan before I heard a click. I looked down in confusion only for Isaac to start moving, reaching for the bones wrapped around him.

“Isaac,” I questioned. Isaac didn’t make a sound, but he slowly began taking off the bones that encased him. Piece by piece, everything fell until only the mask was left.

I heard a loud yell before the mask collapsed into two, and I saw Isaac’s face, his eyes glowing brightly.

“Isaac?” I screamed out, gripping his face. “Isaac, is it really you.”

Isaac was breathing harshly until he looked up at me, his eyes returning to the normal color. “y/n,” he breathed out.

“Isaac,” I screamed out, wrapping my arms around him. Tears fell down my cheeks quickly, and I felt my heart beating loudly. “You’re okay! You’re okay!”

Isaac wrapped his arms around me as well and sighed lowly into my touch. “Thank you,” he whispered happily, “you saved me.”

“I love you. I wasn’t going to just leave you.” Isaac nodded and buried his face in my neck.

“Thank you.”


	57. Lydia - NEXT TIME, JUST ASK*

She was everywhere, moving incredibly fast. It was only a few seconds before my dress was on the floor and my back was against a wall as Lydia mouthed along my neck. Her hands gripped my hips, long fingernails digging into my skin enough to draw blood but not enough to hurt that much. I let out a quiet whimper and laid my head against the wall, closing my eyes.

Lydia pulled away, her breath fanning over my neck. She let out a quiet chuckle and dragged one hand up from my hip. She trailed her nail up, running through the planes of my stomach until she got to my neck. Her fingers wrapped around it, pressing enough for me to feel pressure but still breathe.

I opened my eyes to see her staring up at me from my neck. “Did you really think it would be okay to tease me in front of the pack,” she questioned, her voice raspy and her breath warm as it fanned against me. I let out a shuddering sigh as she pressed against my throat harder, her nose trailing against my jaw. “Flouncing around in that skirt, practically showing off your ass.” I felt fangs drag against my jaw until she got to my ear where she bit down softly and pulled away, looking at me. “Now look what you’ve gotten yourself into,” she tutted.

I let out another whimper. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Lydia laughed again a kissed my cheek. “Are you going to let me punish you, puppy?”

Her hand on my waist dragged it forward a bit so my back was on the wall, my waist pushed forward, and my legs opened enough for her to place one of her thighs between. I nodded quickly, wanting her to do something as I felt heat build up where I wanted to be touched. The feeling was like fire in my veins.

“Lydia,” I cried out. “Please.”

“Please what, puppy?”

I whined lowly and huffed. “Do something.”

Lydia let out that low chuckle again, and her hand cracked against my ass. I let out a gasp at the feeling and subconsciously moved my hips forward a bit. She smoothed her hand over the curve of my ass before doing it again. Her nails had shortened to normal, thankfully. “Oh, I plan on doing many, many things, my little puppy.” Her voice turned to a coo at the end, and I panted quietly. Her hand smacked against me three more times before it moved to a different spot.

Her fingers danced against the flesh of my thigh before settling over my pussy. She leaned forward and pulled me into a kiss, her hand moving a bit to part my legs a bit more before she placed it back. I kissed back as hard as I could, loving the feeling of her. She let out a soft growl and bit down on my lip, dragging it away and letting go so it popped.

Her fingers slipped between my folds and softly pressed against my clit before she began dragging circles around it, barely there it seemed. “You wanna cum,” Lydia questioned, a teasing smirk on her face. “Wanna let me fuck you with my fingers until you’re screaming?”

I nodded quickly. “Please, please, please, please, please,” I whined out.

She pressed a finger against my entrance, using how wet I was to her advantage. “Well, I do have to give my puppy what she wants, don’t I?” She then pushed her finger as far as it could go and let it settle for a moment before she began to fuck me.

The feeling was incredible. I hadn’t been touched in a while. She was always so busy, and my hands could never do her justice. She moved her head back down and moved her hand so she could bite down a bit on my neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark.

Then, she pressed in a second, and a third. Her hand wrapped around my throat again, squeezing to where I was gasping for air and a bit dizzy. I could feel my release coming closer and closer.

Until I snapped. And I came. Hard.

I let out a loud cry and grabbed her shoulders, my back arching more off the wall and my toes curling. She let out a soft, barely-audible growl, pushing me through my orgasm until I was back to reality. She let go of my throat and slipped her fingers from me, sucking on the latter.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, leaning forward and onto her.

“Next time you want attention,” she mumbled, running her clean finger through my hair. “Just ask. I don’t need my pack thinking I don’t please you.”


End file.
